Snow White and the Huntsman PART 2
by kay92
Summary: Lemons! A passionate story about what happens after Snow White becomes Queen. Contains explicit content and adult themes. Please, let me know what you think!
1. Chapter 1

This is my take on "Snow White and the Huntsman Part 2"

This is really just a draft to see what reaction the story gets. There is plenty more to come.

Recommended for mature audiences only. Some content is not suitable for young readers.

Enjoy!

The Kingdom was alive and buzzing. The sun was out and birds were chirping in the trees that surrounded the castle. The evil Queen Ravenna had been destroyed only the day before and already the kingdom was showing signs of life. People gathered around the castle, trying to get inside so they could catch a glimpse of the young Princess at her coronation. The darkness had been lifted and life was restored. People finally had something to be happy about.

Snow White felt the weight of the crown as it was placed on top of her ebony hair; the sudden weight of it surprised her. Snow opened her eyes, took a deep breath and stood up out of her father's elaborate throne. The crowd in front of her burst into cheers. Taking another deep breath, she scanned the room full of faces. Some faces she recognised, most she did not. Duke Hammond and William stood closest to her; her dwarf friends stood not far behind them. She noticed a few of her new servants, and her new lady's maid, Mary. Duke Hammond had summoned them from his own castle and she had only met them this morning. She also spotted the young girl, Greta, whom she had met in the dungeon towers. All the young girls who had their youth stolen from them by Ravenna had returned to their fair selves after the death of the evil Queen.

As the crowd continued to cheer, Snow scanned the large hall once again. The one face she was looking for was absent. _Where is he?_ She thought to herself. _Surely he has not left yet?_Snow remembered the conversation that she had had with the Huntsman just that morning; when he had informed her that he would be leaving the castle.

Suddenly, Snow White saw movement near the back as the room full of smiling people bowed to their new Queen. The Huntsman walked out from behind the crowd and her stomach leaped. His shaggy brown hair was tied back, his face clean and sober. His clothes were freshly washed. Snow felt her face flush. She had never seen him like this; He actually looked quite handsome. The Huntsman smiled as her eyes searched his, and it was as if all of her worries disappeared into thin air. Comfort and security flooded through her body. _I can do this_, she told herself.

Then, as quickly as he had come into view, the Huntsman turned and walked out of the giant wooden doors, leaving the young Queen stunned. The smile left her face, her eyes began to prickle and her heart sank to the pit of her stomach.

* * *

The Huntsman walked out of the hall, the guards closing the big wooden doors behind him. The sound of people cheering for the new Queen echoed in the corridor. What was he to do now? Should he return to his village? Eric knew it would only be a matter of time before he returned to his old ways if he went back there; a lowly drunkard, miserable and lonely. But there was nowhere else to go. _You can't stay here,_he had been telling himself all morning. _A castle it no place for a Huntsman._

A young girl around the age of ten skipped past him in the corridor, waving pink streamers singing "Hail to Queen Snow White; The most beautiful lady in the land!" Eric tried to ignore the little girl, walking past her quickly. Everybody was so happy here. For some reason, it made him nauseous. His life was empty and dull once again; everybody's smiling faces were too much to handle.

He remembered the look on Snow Whites face when she spotted him in the crowd just moments before. She had looked so scared, standing up there; a whole kingdom now rested on her fragile shoulders. He had watched her scan the room several times before he had made himself noticeable. As soon as she saw him, her eyes lit up, and the fear vanished from her face and her whole body relaxed. Could he really leave her? After their journey together, the Huntsman saw it as his duty to protect her. He felt responsible for her safety and he could tell she liked his company, even though she would never admit it.

_Don't be stupid,_he told himself_. She doesn't need your help anymore. She is the Queen now._

The Huntsman finally made it outside to the large courtyard. People that hadn't been watching the Queen's coronation were busy with chickens, some were trading things of value and others were simply going about their own business. The Huntsman ignored them and rushed towards the iron gates, he axe swinging by his side. When he reached the heavy gate he paused and turned to stare up at the castle once more. Why did he feel such longing? This was no place for a man like him. There was no place for him among _royalty_and the Queen knew it_._Eric knew that such a place would never usually appeal to him, yet as he stared up at the castle knowing _she_ was inside, standing alone in front of all those people she hardly knew, his heart ached. He turned and stared at the road towards the village as the gate lifted for an old man and his cart. The image of Snow White's face was still stuck in his head as he made his way past the guards and out of the castle walls.

* * *

After a long and eventful day, the sun had finally set. A large feast was held in the banquet hall in celebration for the Queen's coronation. Snow White looked out into the crowd of people before her as she sat in the giant glittering throne.

Snow's thoughts drifted to the Huntsman and how she had watched him walk out of those big wooden doors just hours before. She had thought about sending guards after him and ordering him to stay, but she scolded herself at the thought. Snow knew that the Huntsman had wished to leave, but somewhere deep inside her wished that he had stayed; but more than anything she wished that he had _wanted_ to stay._I can't believe he actually left me_, she thought and her eyes began to prickle again.

_Stop thinking about him,_ she said to herself, shaking her head. _He doesn't want to be here._

Since her father's death, and after Snow had escaped the tower and hid in the Dark Forest, the Huntsman was the first man she had ever truly depended on. She had trusted him with her life and he had protected her; and now he was gone.

Some people were feasting and others were dancing to the music that echoed through the entire castle. Snow could see that the dwarves were having a wonderful time dancing and talking and drinking. People had been bowing at the throne where she sat all night and were asking her hundreds of questions, offering her gifts and flowers, commenting on how pretty she looked. She wanted her people to be happy and celebrate, but it was beginning to be too much.

Suddenly an overwhelming feeling of loneliness hit her and panic began to get the better of the young Queen. Her breathing quickened and her heart began to race. All of these people where depending on her. She stared out at their smiling faces. For years, Ravenna had bought pain and suffering to these people, but now they were her responsibility. She had fought for this Kingdom and killed Ravenna with her bare hands. So why was she feeling like this? This was her destiny; her rightful place was on the throne. Still, she was scared she would fail.

She really wanted to disappear so she could collect her thoughts and focus. A single tear dropped onto her lap creating a small wet spot on her red, silk gown. Snow glanced over at Duke Hammond's son, William, where he was standing by the banquet table watching her intently.

The look in Snow's emerald green eyes told him that she needed to escape. Even after ten years apart, he could read her like a book. William walked over to his dear friend and offered her his hand. "My beautiful Queen, would you like to take a stroll in the moonlight?"

The Queen stood up quickly from her throne and eagerly grasped his hand. The pair walked out of the hall, leaving the people in celebration and headed out into the gardens behind the castle. Snow's red gown trailed behind them.

The gardens were softly lit by the light streaming out of the castle windows. The moon was glowing brightly above, making the diamonds in the Queen's crown twinkle. William led Snow White to towards a wooden bench next to the old apple tree they used to play in as children.

"Thank you, William. I needed some fresh air. All of this is so overwhelming."

"It is my pleasure, Your Highness," William kissed the hand he was still holding.

"William, please call me Snow. You always called me Snow when we were little. Why should that change now?" Snow let go of William's hand and reached up to touch his face. "Even after all this time apart, you have been a true friend to me."

William grabbed Snow's hand and held it to his face. "I'm so sorry I left you that night. I will never forgive myself."

"Don't, William. It's over now, finally everyone can be happy." The two sat for almost an hour whilst they talked and laughed about their childhood memories of the castle and each other as children.

"It is starting to get cold; shall I walk you back to your chambers my Lady? Most of the people would have left the feast by now." William stood and offered his hand to the young Queen. "You have a big day tomorrow."

"Yes, I suppose. Thank you, William." The two walked back into the castle to escape the cold breeze that was starting to blow around the gardens. Once they reached Snow White's quarters, William kissed Snow's hand and bid her goodnight.

Snow White walked through her old quarters, taking in everything. She had stayed in her chambers the night before, although she had been too tired to acknowledge anything. The large space consisted of a moderately sized parlour and fireplace that was supposed to be for entertaining personal guests, although Snow White had never used it as she was only seven when the quarter was last in use. To the side of the parlour was a private office containing only an empty bookcase, a desk and two wooden chairs. Across from the office was a pair of heavy doors. These doors were the entrance to her bedchambers and were decorated with intricate silver patterns. She remembered tracing her finger over them when she was a little girl. She compared what she saw to the memories in her head. The castle had changed over the years but her presence gave the air a new light. Everything felt warmer and looked brighter. It was beginning to feel like her home again as she remembered little things from her childhood every time she discovered something.

Snow pushed open the heavy doors and walked into her bedchambers. A wave of stale air washed over her. Ravenna had her servants throw out a lot of her things that weren't valuable but the shell was still intact. Snow walked around and remembered playing in there as a child. Her bed and vanity were still the same, and a few chairs and a large wardrobe were all that remained. A fire was burning brightly in the fireplace; Snow guessed that Mary had started it while she was in the gardens. Mary had told Snow that she could move into the King's old quarters but she wanted to stay in her own. Both quarters were the same, and Snow didn't feel comfortable knowing that her father had been murdered in there.

Snow walked around the large room and peered out behind some heavy red curtains. She remembered that there was a small balcony behind the curtains, though it was too cold to go outside again tonight.

Snow walked over to her vanity and sat down. She stared at the reflection in the large mirror. The crown glittered against her dark hair. Snow White looked down at her hands. They were small and petite; could she really rule a Kingdom with these hands? She looked up at her reflection again and saw fear in her own eyes. William and Duke Hammond promised to guide her and help her in any way they could. So why did she feel so alone?

Just then, there was a knock on the door and Mary, her lady's maid entered the chamber and curtsied. "Your Highness, Sir William told me you had retired for the evening. Shall I fill you a bath?"

Snow White smiled at the elderly woman. Her mouse-brown hair was tied neatly into a bun at the nape of her neck. She was a well built woman, not thin but not too plump. She had a wonderful smile that touched her eyes. Snow White had taken a liking to her immediately. "Yes, that would be lovely. Thank you, Mary." Not long after, servants had filled the bath using several buckets of steaming water.

Snow White bathed longer than necessary. She couldn't remember the last time she had a bath like this. The hot water felt wonderful against her body and the tension in her neck and back slowly disappeared. Snow finally got out of the bathtub and dressed into her nightgown. She had dismissed Mary for the night before she got in the bath, still not feeling comfortable enough for other people to fuss over her. After she had brushed her long ebony hair, Snow slipped into the large bed and found herself thinking of the Huntsman once again. She tried to push him out of her mind before she drifted to sleep. But even in her dreams, she could not escape him. The hunter's dark, grey eyes burned straight through to her soul.

* * *

The following day, Snow White sat in a large room at the head of a very large table. She was wearing her usual dress although it had been cleaned and the skirt had been replaced overnight. She had hardly recognised it when she saw it this morning. Snow blushed at the memories of when the hunter had ripped the skirt to shreds in the dark forest. His deep, mocking voice playing in her mind, "_Don't flatter yourself_." Snow scowled and pushed the memory from her mind and tapped her finger on the large chair. The sound echoed through the room.

She was greeted first by Duke Hammond and then William a few moments later. "Your Highness," Duke Hammond kissed Snow's hand. "I have arranged for some gowns to be sent from my castle. I have a seamstress working on an entire wardrobe for you. You look wonderful in anything, my darling girl, but you need gowns fit for a queen."

Snow blushed. "Thank you Duke Hammond, that is very kind of you." Duke Hammond smiled and sat to the right of the Queen and William sat on her left. Just then, three men walked into the room. Duke Hammond stood to greet them and began to introduce them to Snow White. "Your Highness, these are three of your council members. They are here to assist you in any way regarding the ruling of your Kingdom."

All three men knelt down and placed a hand over their chest before rising. Duke Hammond gestured towards the first man. "This is Bane, my Lady."

The man called Bane was the biggest man Snow White had ever seen. He was muscular and had a large brown beard but his eyes were gentle. He stepped forward and kissed Snow's hand. "Your Highness, it is a pleasure to finally meet you."

The second man was very short and plump and his thin white hair was balding. "I am Oliver, Your Highness." Oliver bowed low and smiled at the Queen.

The third man kissed Snow's hand just as Bane did. "My name is Jonathan, my lady. Bane and I are brothers."Jonathan looked at the Queen with the same gentle eyes as his brother's, although Jonathan had no facial hair and was about half the size of Bane.

"It is very nice to meet you all." Snow White smiled at each of the council members. "Is there only three men on the council?"

"No, my lady." William spoke for the first time. "Father and I are also on the council and there are five others, making ten in total. Of course, you are included my Queen, though we do not regard you as a member. You overpower us all and we listen to you and only you." William smiled his cheeky smile.

"Where are the other five members?" Snow found the idea of having ten other people supporting her very comforting.

Oliver spoke this time as the men took seats at the large table. "We decided against the entire council meeting you all at once. We thought it might be a bit much for you on your first day as Queen."

"Are all of the members men?" Snow White asked. She was secretly relieved that she wasn't meeting everyone today.

"No, Your Highness." It was Bane who spoke this time. "There are four women members. Each member is selected from a different territory. I believe you know one of the ladies. Her name is Rose."

"Rose?" Snow was excited to think that Rose had become a council member. Snow White owed her a lot and she liked her company. "That is wonderful!"

They began talking about the day ahead and what they planned to do about the destruction Ravenna had left behind. Snow was so focussed on repairing the damage that they seemed to find solutions for everything rather quickly. It was putting the plans in action that would take the most time. Ravenna had lots of gold that she had taken from the people as taxes and Snow planned on dividing it evenly between the needy, so that would keep everyone happy until more permanent changes could be made. The meeting lasted nearly the entire day and everyone parted their own ways. William had left before everyone else to check on the guards, so Snow White decided to take a walk around the castle and familiarise herself with it again.

The week went by very slowly. Every day was the same. Snow would meet with her council members in the mornings, she would spend time educating herself in the afternoons, afternoon tea and dinner was spent with William and Duke Hammond and then she would retire to her chambers, where the same dark, grey eyes haunted her dreams night after night.

* * *

Snow woke up startled, to the sound of someone in her bedchambers. She sat up quickly and saw Mary lifting gowns from a large chest and hanging them in the wardrobe. Snow took a moment to collect her thoughts. "Good morning, Mary," Snow rubbed her face. "Are those the gowns from the Duke?"

"Your Highness! I'm terribly sorry if I woke you." Mary looked apologetically at the Queen. "Yes, these are the ones. They are very beautiful. They have been tailored especially for you." Mary held one gown up for Snow to see. Its long violet train spread over the floor. The neckline and sleeves where trimmed with soft white lace and the bodice was embroidered with silver flowers.

"They are so beautiful. Duke Hammond is very kind to have done that. I must thank him again." Snow White climbed out of the large bed and walked over to where Mary was still unpacking the gowns. She peered inside the chest and saw a beautiful blue gown and pulled it out. The soft chiffon fell to the ground and Snow held it against her. The tight bodice was scattered in small glittering diamonds and the sleeves sat off of the shoulders. "I might wear this today, Mary."

"Of course my lady, you will look wonderful in all of these." Mary finished unpacking the last of the gowns and helped Snow White get dressed and fix her hair and crown. The laces at the back of the dress took a long time to do up and by the time it was finished, Snow had to meet with Duke Hammond and the other council members.

The meeting was very short today. Only the Duke, William and Bane were present and everyone was very quiet. When Snow confronted them, she was only assured that everything was fine. "Don't worry your Highness," said Bane. "Everyone is just preoccupied. This week has been very busy and there is still so much to do. Ravenna has caused a lot of destruction over the years."

"I wish I could do more." Snow looked down at her hands. "I feel like you are doing all the work and I am sitting in this giant castle twiddling my thumbs."

"You don't give yourself enough credit." William took Snows hand from her lap and gave it a small squeeze. "You are the one that ended all this destruction. Besides, we would much rather you stay within the protection of these walls than be outside."

Snow decided to save her argument for another day, so she decided to go out to the garden and read. Rose's daughter Lily was playing by a small pond when she walked outside. Lily ran to Snow when she saw her and gave her a hug. "Snow White! Oh sorry, I mean your Highness." The little girl blushed and giggled. Snow knelt down in front of her and grabbed her hands.

"Lily, my friends call me Snow. We are friends, yes?" The young Queen smiled and tickled the little girl who shrieked with laughter.

"Yes, I think so," smiled Lily.

"I think so too." Snow smoothed the child's hair. "Where is your mother?"

"She is in the marketplace selling some of the baskets our village made through the winter. She sent me here so I could play safely until she finishes." The little girl smiled up at Snow. The scar on her soft little face made Snow's heart ache. She leaned over and kissed it softly then stood up and took the child's small hand.

"Come Lily; let us make the most of this sunshine."

The two stayed in the garden for the rest of the day. They played tag and picked flowers and when it got hot they sat under the apple tree and Snow read Lily one of her father's books.

Even though winter was coming to an end, the days still grew cold and dark quickly. The sun was starting to set, so Snow White stopped reading to Lily and sent her back to her mother with a goodbye hug. She stayed under the apple tree and looked out to where the sun was setting over the horizon. When it was almost gone, she looked out over the gardens and saw a figure in the distance walking towards her; her heart gave a little leap. Had he come back? What would she say to him? Was she still angry with him for leaving? The figure got closer and closer and Snow soon recognised William's face. For some reason, disappointment flooded through her. "William, what brings you out here?" She smiled at him as he came to stand in front of her.

"I thought we could take another walk in the moonlight." William laughed softly and Snow realised that the sun had set and the moon was now glowing above them.

William took her hand and led Snow once around the entire castle grounds and then to a bench under a giant weeping willow. They both vaguely remembered the tree, only it had been much smaller in their memories. The willow's leaves and branches swayed slightly in the warm night breeze, creating a soft green curtain all around them; almost completely shielding them from sight. Fireflies were dancing above them under the tree, adding a warm glow; their tiny wings singing as they danced. Snow raised her hand from William's, moving it slowly through the cluster of fireflies above their heads. Their tiny bodies brushed against her hand, making her laugh. She hadn't laughed in a long, long time.

"You look so beautiful in the moonlight." William smiled at the Queen as she laughed.

Snow White looked up into his soft hazel eyes and kissed his warm cheek. She knew that the Kingdom wished them to be married; they loved William. He had fought for them for ten years while Ravenna was in control. He was a brave man, he was kind and gentle and everything she had ever thought a husband should be. But William was her dearest friend and she knew she could never love him the way that everybody wanted her too. The love she held for William was the same love that a sister held for her brother.

"You have never left my heart, dear Snow White, even when we believed you to be dead. You are the only reason I fought." William peered down at the girl he had loved all those years ago. Somehow, she was still that little girl who he had teased and mocked so often. They had played and laughed and wrestled in these very gardens. He would have done anything for her. He still would, because he still loved her. William knew that Snow White didn't love him the same way as he loved her. He could see it in her eyes. Maybe in time, she could grow to love him as he loved her. But he was glad to take anything she would give him right now. Just to be close to her and watch out for her was all he wanted for the time being.

Just then, a shadow moved behind the tree's leafy curtain. William jumped up in front of the Queen and drew his sword. "Who is there?"

"I mean no harm." The dark figure spoke, raising its arms.

The deep, familiar voice sent shivers through Snow's body. Her heart felt as though it would burst out of her chest. What was happening to her?

William lowered his weapon, also recognizing the voice, "Huntsman?"

* * *

Eric walked through the curtain of leaves, his axe in its usual spot, hanging by his side.

"Yes, I came to speak with Snow White. If you please."

Without meeting the Huntsman's gaze, Snow White grabbed William's hand before he could say anything.

"It's okay William. Thank you for bringing me out here. Shall I see you in the morning?"

"Of course. Are you sure you will be okay out here?" William didn't like the idea at all.

"Yes I will be fine. I'll see you tomorrow." Snow smiled.

"As you wish. I bid you goodnight Your Highness." William slowly and deliberately kissed Snow's cheek and headed back towards the castle, not acknowledging the Huntsman as he passed.

When she was sure William was back inside, Snow White finally looked at the Huntsman. The conversation about him wanting to leave the castle flashed through her mind. According to him, he found no interest in royalty, that it bored him and he didn't wish to be around it. Did that mean he didn't want to be around her? She never told the Huntsman, but that news had hurt her deeply. After their journey together, how could he be so repulsed by her now? She was so happy when she had seen him standing in the crowd at the coronation. He had smiled when he saw her; he knew she was calmed by his very presence, but he left anyway.

"You left," Snow looked at the grassy ground, trying to hide the hurt in her eyes.

"I told you I had no interest in royal business. I said goodbye before your coronation. Do you not remember?" The huntsman's deep voice sent shivers down her spine. He stayed where he was and crossed his arms smugly. "I suppose all the pressures of the past week have clouded your memory, Princess." _Don't be rude you fool!_He thought to himself.

Snow glanced up at the Huntsman. Had it really only been a week since she last saw him? She noticed his smug expression and raised her eyebrows. She felt annoyance creeping up inside her. "Firstly, I am a Queen now, not a Princess. Secondly, you did _not_ say goodbye at all. You just said you would be leaving soon! You did not even say when! After everything we went through together, one would expect a proper goodbye, and not just a warning." Snow White felt her cheeks burning. She knew she was overreacting but she couldn't help it. "You walked out without a word. You just left me there! Why would you do that?"

The Huntsman had known his actions would have upset her. _Why did you come back, you idiot_? He thought as he rubbed his face. "Forgive me, _Your Highness_, but you have a fancy dress and sparkling crown now, you don't need me to look after you anymore."

Snow noticed the way he had emphasised the 'Your Highness.' Was he mocking her? She knew he didn't warm to royalty, but not even to her? And why was he being like this? If he didn't want to be here, why did he come back?

"I'm sorry if I've upset you, I'll go." Eric bowed his head quickly and turned on the spot. Snow White, who was still sitting on the stone bench, jumped up when he started walking away. She grabbed his hand with both of hers but was dragged along with him, out from under the willow.

"Don't leave me, Huntsman. Please! Please just wait!"

Surprised at her own sudden reaction, Snow blushed as the Huntsman turned to face her. She let go of him and through her hands behind her. The Huntsman's dark eyes pierced through her as she tried to find her voice again.

"I only came back to see if you were okay, Snow. I can't stay here."

"I, I know, but please don't leave just yet." Snow pulled her eyes from his and stared at the ground. "Can you sit with me for a while? I don't want to go inside."

The Huntsman looked at the young Queen. She was so beautiful; he could hardly bear the thought of sitting so close to her without being able to touch her.

"If you insist..." The Huntsman followed Snow back under the willow and sat beside her on the cold stone bench. He moved as close as he could to the edge of the bench without falling off.

"Where have you been? What have you been doing?" Snow looked at the Huntsman, hoping he wouldn't notice the blush in her burning face.

"I went back to my village. I was only there a few hours before I found myself wandering over to the tavern. I got to the door but I turned around and left the village and went looking for work. I wasn't very successful because apparently I still owe a lot of people money, so I decided to come back here and see how you were doing. I guess that was a mistake on my part."

"I see." Snow frowned at the Huntsman. As far as she knew, he had received a huge amount of gold for helping her and no longer had any debts. "I'm glad you came back anyway."

Snow noticed the strange distance he had created between them. Annoyance began to creep up inside her again. "Have I done something to you? Have I done something wrong?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

Eric looked at Snow White's puzzled face. "You have done nothing wrong m'lady." He knew she had been upset when he left. He hated her thinking that she had done something wrong. He didn't want to hurt her anymore than he already had.

"Then why are you acting as such? You make me feel as though you dislike me." Snow stared at the ground again. "If you hate royalty so much then maybe you shouldn't have come back."

Eric looked at Snow White and found himself wishing she would look at him. He loved her beautiful green eyes. The space between them was pulsating, her porcelain skin glowed in the moonlight, he could see her breasts rising and falling as she breathed. He moved his hand across the stone to where hers lay clenched into a tight ball.

"Look at me Snow." The Huntsman took her hand in his, and Snow looked up at him. Her breath quickened and her chest rose and fell even faster than before. "I'm sorry if I seem rude. Believe me, it is not hatred that I feel for you."

Snow White unclenched her fist and let it rest in the Huntsman's large hand. It was hard against her skin, but not rough – it felt safe and strong. The warmth spread through her hand and up her arm. Her stomach tingled. She stared at his hand wrapped around hers. The feeling of having him back with her made her feel strong again. Why was this happening to her? "Why did you really come back? I know you don't have any more debts."

_Oh If she only knew_. His whole body was on fire. He held onto her hand firmly and ran his thumb over her fingers. It was all he could do to stop himself from throwing his body onto hers. "I can't stop thinking about you. After everything we have been through, the thought of losing you again-" He cut off and swallowed. "I have this feeling, this desire to be near you and protect you."

Snow Whites mouth fell open in front of him. He stared at her lips. The last time he kissed them, they had been cold and lifeless. He ached to be able to feel their warmth against his own mouth.

Snow stared at the Huntsman. Her mouth slowly closed and she bit her bottom lip. She stared intently into his dark, grey eyes. Somehow, she knew they were feeling the same things. She had been hurt when the Huntsman had wanted to leave. She had cried when he did. Her heart raced whenever he was near and it skipped a beat whenever he looked at her. She had needed his protection in the Dark Forest and he saved her life numerous times. Even though she no longer needed it, she still craved his company. He made her feel safe.

The Queen did not notice the space between them closing slowly. Before she knew it, the Huntsman was so close that she could feel his warm breath against her lips. He was waiting for her to pull away from him. He didn't deserve her. If she was smart she would run away and never speak to him again. But she didn't move. Snows sweet scent filled him as he breathed in deeply. He was burning all over.

Snow could barely move. Her breath was fast and shaky, her breasts rising and falling, now so close that they touched the Huntsman's strong chest. Eric lifted one hand to Snow's delicate face and ran his fingers along her delicate jaw line. He closed the remaining few centimetres between them and pushed his lips against hers. In that moment everything around them stopped.

Then she remembered.

Snow broke her lips from Eric's and jumped up. "What's wrong?" he said, startled by her reaction.

It was him. He was the one that woke her. The sight of him standing alone by her lifeless body flashed through her mind. He had looked so defeated; so haggard and tired. How had she seen this? Had she really been dead or just paralysed, floating over her body watching people grieve for her?

Snow could only manage a whisper. "It was you. You broke Ravenna's curse." She held a hand over her tingling mouth and the other over her chest, afraid her heart would burst out of her chest any moment.

"What?" Eric stared up at Snow White. "I don't know what you're talking about." The Huntsman looked confused.

"You kissed me. You kissed me in the chamber at Duke Hammonds." Had he loved her all this time?

Eric remembered that night all too well. He wished he could forget it. "Yes, m'lady, but you were still very much dead when I walked out of the chamber."

"But it worked, Eric. You saved my life."

He stared at her for a long while, the atmosphere buzzing around them.

"Again," he said smugly. His mouth twitched, trying to hide his smile.

The two stared at each other for a long moment.

The next second, the Huntsman had Snow White in his arms quicker than she could react.

One long, strong arm wrapped tightly around her waist, the other around her neck, pinning her mouth to his. This kiss was harder than the last, almost aggressive, and Eric felt himself losing self control.

The force of the Huntsman so suddenly against her could have knocked Snow over if he didn't have hold of her so tightly. When Snow felt the Huntsman's tongue part her mouth, she too, lost control of her body. She threw her arms around the hunter's neck and forced herself against his rugged, muscular body, every inch of her pressed against him. The arm that wrapped around her body moved from her waist to under her bottom, lifting her up so she could wrap her legs tightly around him. Eric stumbled backwards onto the stone bench, Snow White still wrapped around him, his pants almost bursting down the middle.

The Huntsman's lips only left her mouth for a minute to move down her neck to the top of her breasts where they were nearly bursting out of her gown. He returned to her lips, kissing her passionately while he untangled her long blue gown from around them and then hitched it up around her waist so that her legs were bare. How long had he dreamed of this moment?

Snow White broke apart once more to catch her breath, Eric placing more kisses down her neck. "I need you," she breathed roughly in his ear. "You can't ever leave me again."

"I promise." His voice was husky and breathless. A second later, Snow heard her beautiful gown being torn straight down the back, from her neck to her bottom. The laces had taken Mary half the morning to fasten and they were torn from their seams in just one swift movement. The maid would be annoyed but Snow couldn't care less right now. The hunter's fingers traced the length of her spine and back up to the nape of her neck. Then he pulled away from her suddenly, worry in his eyes.

"What's the matter? Please don't stop." Snow took his face on both of her hands and went to kiss him but the Huntsman stopped her.

"We shouldn't do this. It's not right."

Snow looked at the Huntsman, shocked. "Don't say that! Please, don't say that. This past week has be torture for me. I thought I would never see you again." She hugged his neck again and stared into the hunters eyes. "I missed you so much. I need you, Eric."

This time he didn't stop her when she went to kiss him. The Huntsman moved his hands all over her, down her face, neck and back, squeezing her hips and bottom, pulling her harder towards him making Snow White gasp. She swallowed hard, breathing loudly, "Eric, please."

With no hesitation, the Huntsman hugged her to him with one arm and fell forwards onto the soft grass beneath them, using his left arm to brace the fall so she wasn't crushed. He barely noticed the sharp stabbing pain from the wound below his shoulder. He looked down at the young Queen, her beautiful face glowing in the moonlight, flustered pink cheeks, blood red lips, her long dark ebony hair spread around her porcelain face. He started to kiss her again just as passionately as before. He pulled the top of her dress down, easy to do since it no longer had a back, and kissed her breasts all over. Her chest was smooth and warm against his mouth, a perfect size for his roaming hands. The fire inside her grew bigger and bigger as he explored her body with his mouth and hands.

Snow's long blue gown was still up around her waist, so the Huntsman reached down for her naked thigh and pulled her leg up beside him. He ran his hand up the side of her leg and under her thigh to squeeze her bottom. He had wanted to do that for a long time.

When Snow had time to catch her breath again, she ran her hands down the front of Eric's broad chest while he looked at her. She could feel the tight muscles beneath the fabric of his shirt. She grabbed hold of the fabric and tugged it quickly over his head, leaving his burning flesh pressed hard against her own. The weight of him felt good against her. Snow could feel his racing heartbeat against her naked breasts. "Do it now before I lose my mind." she panted. The hunter kissed her again, this time slow and deep. He reached down in between them and tore her undergarments off of her even quicker than he had torn the back of her dress. Snow felt her cheeks burn even brighter. He stared into her eyes as if to prepare her and she nodded once. Then it all happened together.

Eric gripped her naked thigh, slid deep inside her and kissed her harder than ever so she didn't alert the guards as she cried out. The Huntsman moved slowly above her, scared that she was hurting. He paused for a second to see if she was okay, only to be gripped tighter around the neck.

"Don't you dare stop!" she breathed roughly. "I'm fine."

He laughed once at her sudden command, "Aye, m'lady."

Her eyes closed tight as they moved together. Her breath was warm and fast against his neck. She let go of him occasionally to grip the grass around her because she didn't want to dig her nails into his back. Snow's legs wrapped around the Huntsman as her hips found motion with his, crying out with each thrust. Eric prayed that the guards didn't come to investigate. He kissed her to soften the noise, a little reluctant to do so. He loved the sounds coming from her beautiful mouth.

The night fog was beginning to set in and the grass was getting damp. When he thought her back might be getting cold, the Huntsman rolled over, pulling Snow with him whilst being careful not to break their centre. Snow gasped loudly at the feeling of him filling her whilst she straddled him. For a minute she didn't move so that Eric could lift the remainder of her gown over her head. Snow placed her hands on the Huntsman's muscular chest as his hands found her hips and began to help her find a rhythm. When he was sure she needed no more guidance, the Huntsman let go of her hips and squeezed her bottom and breasts, taking in the sight of her naked body riding him in the moonlight. He sat up to kiss her mouth and neck, running his hands through her long hair trailing down her back.

Eric knew she was growing tired when she started to slow after a long while, so he gripped her around the waist again and stood with her still wrapped around him. The stone bench was too cold for her naked body, so the Huntsman leaned Snow's back against the trunk of the weeping willow, holding under her bottom to support her. Snow's long hair shielded her back from the bark of the tree. When he knew she was close, he picked up the pace and pushed into her even harder. She choked as her breath quickened, all of her muscles tensed at once as she held onto him tightly. Just as he thought he couldn't hold off any longer, her warm centre tightened around him as she screamed out, the Huntsman groaning at his own release just seconds into her own.

They stayed pressed against the tree for a moment, Snow White drooping like jelly in the Huntsman's strong arms. The night breeze was no longer warm and it made the hair on Eric's neck stand up. He gently laid the young Queen on the soft grass, knowing she wouldn't be able to stand just yet. He looked around and found the pants he couldn't even remember taking off, along with his shirt and boots tangled with Snow's ruined dress. He quickly dressed and walked back with the gown to where Snow was still laying, admiring her naked body once again as it glowed in the moonlight. She was slimmer than most girls of her age, probably due to the ten years of being poorly fed, but she wasn't fail and weak anymore; she got stronger every day and her body's natural curves had become more prominent from when he had first met her.

She sat up with flushed cheeks when she felt him staring at her and reached for her gown. The Huntsman smiled; surprised that she could still be shy after what had just happened. He helped her pull the gown over her head, realizing for the first time that her crown was missing. Once he got her into the dress as best as he could, he searched for the crown and found it next to the stone bench. Snow took it from him and placed it on her head, trying to smooth out her hair in the process.

When she was done, the Huntsman offered her his hand and pulled her to her feet. He kissed her as she stood, making her blush again and look down.

The Huntsman lifted her chin to look her in the eye. "Are you not happy, Princess?"

Snow White was taken aback. "Of course I am happy. How could you say that? That was the best moment of my entire life."

"Good," he kissed her neck and she shivered. It was much colder now and the air was becoming damp. Her skin was no longer on fire and her bare back had goose bumps. "Let me take you inside."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this chapter is so short; I had a hard time finding the cut off point. There is a lot more already saved on my computer and ready to go but it would be great to hear what you think so far. Thanks to LenaLove and BittaBitta for your comments. **

**This Chapter starts right where we left off. **

**Enjoy!**

The Huntsman lifted Snow into his arms and she hugged his neck and closed her eyes, breathing in his scent. He walked up towards the castle and the guards bowed and opened the heavy wooden doors. The Queen was too tired to acknowledge them but she was glad she couldn't see their puzzled faces. Instead the Huntsman spoke. "The Queen is quite tired. Please inform the lady's maid that Her Majesty is inside for the night but her presence will not be required."

Not many people noticed her torn dress, as Eric's arm was helping to keep it closed. The few people that did notice did not dare say anything. Once the Huntsman reached the Queen's bedchambers, he laid her on the large canopy bed and removed her dress and crown, placing the crown on the vanity table. Eric went back over to kneel beside the giant bed and covered her naked body with the woollen blankets. He kissed Snow White on the forehead and she opened her eyes and gazed up at him.

"Will you still be here in the morning?" Snow's big eyes showed a hint of fear.

"I promised I wouldn't leave. Do you not trust me?" The Huntsman stroked her soft skin, running his fingers up her arm.

"I trust you with my life. But you would still leave if you thought it was best. I woke up in Rose's village under attack and you were nowhere to be found," her voice braking when she spoke.

"I will never do that to you again. Besides, I came back that time did I not?"

Snow took his big hand in hers, taking in its warmth. "Yes, I believe you did. Can you lay with me tonight?"

The Huntsman laughed. "I do not think your maid will be too happy to find me here in the morning." He kissed her hand. "Word might get around and young William may get jealous."

Snow White frowned. "William is my friend. Besides, people can say what they like. You can leave after I fall asleep if you don't wish to make a scene."

The Huntsman stood up and walked around to the other side of the giant bed and moved across the soft organza curtain so he could sit down and take of his boots. He slipped under the heavy sheets and met Snow White in the middle, where she turned to face him.

"Is it strange being back?" Eris took her hands in his and pulled her closer.

"A little. It is strange being able to walk around. I remember being here as a child, but the castle has changed a lot since then and it is strange to see it all after such a long time. You expect everything to be where you last left it, but it isn't."

The Huntsman thought about Snow White as a little child. She must have been so scared, locked up in the tower by herself. The thought of her all alone and crying in the dark room pained him. For a moment he wished Ravenna was still alive, just so he could rip her heart out himself. It would not have worked of course, but the thought still pleased him.

Snow White did not want to remember it anymore. It was over and she was finally where she was supposed to be. She sat up and moved on top of the Huntsman, blushing as she did so. Eric rolled onto his back so she could lie above him, stroking the red in her cheeks as she looked down at him.

"Why are you embarrassed?"

"I'm sorry. I'm not used to being this close to somebody."

"Do not be shy around me. We have been through many things together. This is just something else to add. "

He kissed her lips softly and she sat up on him, her long ebony hair hanging down past her breasts, hiding them from view. She grabbed hold of his shirt and he moved so she could pull it over his head while he effortlessly slipped out of his pants. Snow ran her hands over his stomach and up his chest, tracing the contours of his muscles with her fingertips. She stopped when she reached the deep sword wound under his shoulder. It had been stitched up again and was healing, but it still looked painful. She bent down to kiss it softly and then moved up to kiss the Huntsman's waiting lips.

Eric rolled over so the young Queen was now under him, lifting both of her legs up by his sides. He kept kissing her gently, slowly moving down her neck, breasts and stomach, taking in her sweet scent as he continued his way down to the inside of her thighs and then back up to her warm centre. He held her legs to keep her from squirming. "Eric!" She gasped and sat up.

The Huntsman looked up and pushed her down gently, returning to her throbbing middle. "Be still."

Snow blushed but did as she was told, and before long she had to hide her face in a feather pillow to muffle her noises. The Huntsman pushed her until she was almost ready and then abruptly stopped, sending the young Queen crazy. Before she had time to protest further, he was quickly inside her, making her cry out at the sudden movement. He moved slower this time, knowing she was already worn out from their first encounter. The Huntsman moved the pillow away from her face, wanting to watch her facial expressions and here those wonderful noises. He kissed her deeply as he used his left arm to keep his full weight off of her small body, whilst using his right arm to grip her thigh, holding her close to him. It didn't take long for Snow to arrive and all of a sudden she was back on top of him. The Huntsman's hands moved her hips as she called out his name. He pushed her and pushed her for what seemed like forever, giving her two more releases before he reached his own glorious finish. Snow White fell next to the Huntsman and lay motionless and exhausted.

He pulled her into his strong arms and kissed her one last time for the night. "Sleep."

...

The sun was just a slither on the horizon when the Huntsman woke. The birds had not yet begun to sing in the trees outside and the air was still damp and cold. He looked around the large room twice before he remembered where he was. The hunter turned over to stare at the young girl next to him. Her dark hair spread out around her porcelain face as she slept. He had the sudden urge to kiss her but stopped himself.

_What have you done? _The hunter thought to himself. He rolled onto his back and covered his face with his hands as he tried to collect his thoughts. _How could you have done this? You should not have come back here. _This was no place for a man like him, and now he had gone and made the whole situation worse by spending the night with the young Queen. He had stolen her honour as if it belonged to him; ruined her for any other man. _Oh, if anyone found out; If William found out. _The Hunter knew the Duke's son wanted Snow for himself and the thought angered him.

The Huntsman remembered his promise to the Queen just that night when she asked him not to leave. How could he promise that he wouldn't? The Huntsman turned to face Snow once again. Did he mean it when he said he wouldn't leave? If he stayed in the castle he would have to find work. He would be around Snow every day. _You have to keep your distance, _but even as the thought entered his mind the Huntsman knew he would not be able to stay away from her. Now that he was back here with her, there was no way he would be leaving again so soon. The Huntsman moved closer to the sleeping Snow and buried his face in her hair; taking in her sweet scent whilst being careful not to wake her. He moved his face to hers and gently kissed her soft lips, before whispering "I love you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, **

**Thanks for being patient, I know some you are confused as to why I don't post as soon as I finish writing, but it's just something I do. I like to keep new stuff to myself for a while because I'm never sure if it's 100% ready. I almost always change something when I re-read my writing. **

**So thanks so much for reading and posting your comments, its greatly appreciated. **

**K**

"My Lady?"

Snow White woke with a fright. She looked up to see Mary, her lady maid standing by her bed. Snow vaguely remembered that she was naked and pulled the blankets from her chest and up to her chin.

"I'm sorry if I startled you, your highness. I came to let you know that breakfast will be ready for you in the dining hall in an hour. Duke Hammond and William will join you since your schedule is clear today. Shall I help you dress?"

Suddenly panic hit her and she turned over; but the other side of her bed was empty. Where was Eric? "No, thank you Mary. I'm sure I'll manage. I will be down shortly."

"Of course, my Lady. I'll have your breakfast ready for you." Mary hurried off.

Snow stayed still for a few moments, trying to gather her thoughts. She concentrated on her body; stretching every muscle and feeling every inch of her relax into the soft bed beneath her. Her arms and legs felt like jelly. Snow closed her eyes and smiled, remembering the night before.

"What are you so happy about?" Snow sat up startled, to find the Huntsman gazing down at her from the end of the bed.

"Everything," she smiled again. His chest was still bare but he was wearing his boots and pants. The sight of him made her whole body tingle. "Where did you go?"

The Huntsman climbed onto the large bed and lay next to Snow, taking her in his strong arms. "I woke early. I don't sleep late so I snuck into the washroom when your maid arrived."

"I see." Snow frowned. "Are you embarrassed to be seen with me?"

The Huntsman frowned back. "I told you what would happen if anyone saw me. People will talk; you are not married."

"And I told you I do not care. Besides I don't think Mary would tell anyone."

The Huntsman rolled over so that Snow was pinned under him. He grabbed her hands and held them above her head. "You are very stubborn, Princess."

"Queen," Snow smiled and she lay there for a few moments, pinned under the hunter, taking in the sunlight that streamed through the windows before she spoke again.

"How many women have you been with, Eric?"

The Huntsman raised his eyebrows.

"I'm sorry for asking, you don't have to tell me."

"If you must know, I'm not sure. My wife; of course. There were others after, but they were of no importance."

Snow wanted to ask the Huntsman about his wife, but she decided not to mention it. Instead she wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him, gasping when he entered her suddenly. She would never get over this. How does he undo his pants so quickly?

The Hunter slowly pushed into her again. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Snow breathed. The Huntsman kissed her neck and wrapped his arm under the small of her back, lifting her closer to him as they made love quietly and slowly in the sunlight. Now that the sun was shining brightly, Snow took in as much as she could of the Huntsman. The muscles in his arms and chest were hard against her soft, roaming hands. She kissed his neck and closed her eyes tightly as she felt herself mould perfectly around him. Her heart was pounding against his chest and her breathing was hot and heavy against the Huntsman's shoulder. She found herself wondering if people had died from this and giggled once.

"Am I amusing you, Princess?" The Hunter placed a soft kiss on her mouth then down her neck and along her collarbone. He continued to move excruciatingly slowly above her.

Ignoring his question completely, Snow groaned. "Please Eric, I can't take it any longer. I'll die if you don't hurry."

The Huntsman laughed and kissed her again. "You're not going to die Snow, just relax."

"Please, Eric!" Snow hugged the Huntsman tightly around his neck and returned his kiss.

"You are so stubborn." The Hunter moved harder this time, his arm still holding her tightly to him. Snow forgot all about the jelly feeling in her body and it wasn't long before Snow felt herself building. Her soft moans were driving the Huntsman crazy, making him move deeper and faster. Snow cried out loudly as she exploded around the Hunter, pushing him over the edge with her.

The Huntsman rolled over next to her and laughed, "Do you think people can hear you? Imagine the look on their faces if they found out a lowly Huntsman was bedding their beautiful young Queen."

Still panting, Snow simply frowned at the Hunter lying beside her. She wondered why he had to go and ruin the moment. "It's not funny. Firstly, this chamber is very large so I doubt anyone can hear _us_. Secondly, you are anything but lowly. Also, this is my bed so really, I'm the one bedding you."

"Well, I'm sorry if I offended you, Princess." The Huntsman tried not to laugh again and hid his face in a pillow.

Snow knew that the Huntsman found her funny but she tried to ignore his laughter. "I have to get dressed. You should go." Snow was still frowning at the Hunter beside her.

He sat up and rolled off of the giant bed, reaching for his clothing as he did so. "You know, for somebody so small, you really are quite a demanding little thing."

The Huntsman got dressed and headed for the door. A small chill hit Snow's stomach as he began to leave. Suddenly a thought crossed her mind. "Actually, you can't go. I might need some help." Snow grabbed her robe and covered herself as she climbed out of bed. "I'm going to wash; can you wait a moment please?"

The Huntsman sat down on the chaise lounge in front of the fireplace. "I'll be waiting."

A few moments later Snow emerged and walked over to the wardrobe. She pulled out a beautiful cream, silk gown and held it up for the Huntsman to see. "Can you help me with this? My maid usually does it but I sent her away." She bit her lip waiting for his response.

The Huntsman just stared at it and raised his eyebrows. "I've done worse things."

Minutes later Snow was standing against her bed, gripping onto one of the posts as the hunter worked his way slowly through the laces of her dress. His fingers brushed against her bare back, sending tingles all through her. "You have to pull them tighter, Eric."

The Huntsman clenched his teeth as he fiddled with the laces. "If I pull them any tighter, you won't be able to breathe."

Snow could tell that he was getting fed up with the dress. She bit her tongue so she wouldn't giggle. "Trust me, they loosen throughout the day. If you don't pull them tighter my dress will fall down in front of everyone."

The Hunter was about to say something smart but decided against it. Instead he groaned and continued what he was doing.

...

Duke Hammond and William were sitting at the large table in the dining hall talking quietly when the Queen entered. Both men stood and bowed for the Queen. William's jaw tightened when he saw the Huntsman walk in behind her. He presumed that the Huntsman had left the castle last night after his talk with the Queen. Why was he still here? Snow tried to ignore the tension between the two men and sat at the head of the large table. William was sitting to her left, and Duke Hammond to her right, so the Huntsman took the seat next to the Duke.

The Duke spoke first. "My darling Queen, how are you feeling today? I was told you were out in the garden until the early hours of the morning. Winter is not yet over; I hope you don't get ill."

Snow blushed and shared a quick glance with the Huntsman. "I am wonderful, thank you for asking Duke. The gardens are sometimes just too lovely to resist."

Just then, Greta appeared with another servant girl and began serving breakfast. Snow stood up when they entered. "Greta! Oh how lovely to see you! I did not know you were in the castle still." Everyone at the table smiled at Snow's display of friendliness towards the servant girl.

Greta blushed as Snow took her hand. "Thank you, my lady. I took a job in the kitchen just a day ago. My aunt is Mary; she is the one who told me about it."

Snow smiled. "Well that is wonderful Greta. I look forward to seeing you more often then."

Greta curtsied to the Queen and left with Mary. Snow sat back down at the large table where everyone was still smiling at her, and they began eating. Snow was suddenly starving.

"You have had quite a busy week my dear." The Duke began again after a few moments. "I hope you find that being Queen is not too stressful for you. Please forgive my interference but maybe you should find a suitor to ease the burden?"

William and the Huntsman stopped eating and looked at Snow. She stared back at the Duke, trying to think of something to say when William cleared his throat. "I'm sure the Queen can handle anything that is thrown at her, Father. Snow is not just a pretty face; she is stronger than she looks."

Snow smiled and tried to ignore the Huntsman glaring at William from across the table.

"Thank you, William. And thank you for your concern Duke Hammond, but as William said, I'm sure I can handle it. Beside, you have not given me much to do at all this past week. I really wish you would let me do more." Snow shifted uneasily in her seat. The idea of finding a husband had never entered her mind until now. She hoped the Duke wouldn't press the matter, but she knew he was only genuinely concerned for her.

The Duke spoke again, this time turning towards the Huntsman beside him. "Eric, I had the impression you had returned to your village after the coronation. Better things for you to do around here I suppose?"

The Huntsman tried to hide his smile and failed. "Something like that." He looked over at Snow White, who was still fidgeting in her seat. He knew this situation was making her uncomfortable.

"Well I think having familiar faces around is good for our beautiful young Queen here." The Duke smiled at Snow White before returning to face Eric. "Having people around that care for the Queen would be very comforting for her. I hope you choose to stay a while, Huntsman."

After they had finished discussing the day ahead, Duke Hammond excused himself and William, Eric and Snow White were left sitting at the large table.

"You are doing a wonderful job, Snow. I always knew you would be a marvellous Queen. I'm afraid there is still a lot of work to be done, though." William reached for Snow's hand. "My father and I will help as much as we can. Father generally knows what he is doing."

The Huntsman shifted in his seat. He clenched his teeth as he watched William's fingers caress Snow's hand and imagined himself jumping across the table to strangle him.

"I know that, William and thank you. Your father is doing a wonderful job. Our fathers were very close and I trust his judgement." Snow was grateful she had so many people to help her. She was even more grateful that they knew what they were doing, because she had no idea how to run a kingdom.

Just then the Huntsman rose from his seat. "If you'll excuse me, m'lady, I might take a walk around." He bowed his head and quickly winked at Snow before he left. The Huntsman couldn't watch William a second longer. He also wanted to talk to Duke Hammond privately and hoped he could catch up to him.

Snow's eyes never left the Huntsman as he walked out of the hall. As soon as the doors closed behind him, she turned to William. "Will, do you think I should find a husband?"

"Snow, do not worry about what my father thinks. He is only looking out for you. Besides, you have only been Queen for a week and you are not even eighteen yet." William smiled at her. "Do you wish to be married?"

Snow White bit her lip. "I don't know. I have never really thought about it until your father mentioned it just now. I guess being locked away for so long pushed the possibility out of my mind."

William rubbed Snow's shoulder. "Just be the Queen that I know you are, and the rest will follow in place. The rest of winter will fly past and before long you will be feasting and dancing at the celebration."

Snow White looked confused. "Another celebration? What is this one for?"

"Your eighteenth birthday," William frowned at the Queen. "Surely you didn't forget?"

"My birthday? Are you sure?"

"Of course I am sure. It is the second day of spring, is it not?"

"Well, yes I guess it is. I haven't had a birthday in so long, I forgot all about them."

"Well this birthday will be extra special. It will be even bigger than the coronation and I will arrange everything to your liking. You won't have to lift a finger."

"Oh William, I'm not sure. Two celebrations so close together seems a little silly. I don't want to cause a commotion."

"Nonsense, it will be expected. Besides, after Ravenna, the Kingdom needs something to smile about and another party will do just that. "

Snow White wanted to cry. "Thank you William. I'm so glad you are here. It means a lot to me." She kissed William's cheek.

The two sat in silence for a moment, enjoying each other's company until William spoke again. "He cares for you a great deal, you know."

"The Duke? I know he does. He is too kind to me."

"Well yes, but I was talking about Eric the Huntsman. I can see it when he looks at you. Like you are his whole world and that he would die trying to protect you." William's eyes seemed to gaze right through her. "I don't like it. I know what he did for you in the Dark Forest and we fought well together against Ravenna's army but that is all over now. I do not understand why he feels the need to linger around. He should know his place and it isn't here at the castle with you."

Snow frowned at her friends harsh words. "William, he is as welcome here as anybody else. He cares for me, and I care for him also. We have been through a lot together and I like having him here. Why are you suddenly so ill towards him?"

William thought for a moment before answering. "I see the way you look at him, Snow. You are too naive and selfless and you want to see the best in people, including the Huntsman, but he's not right for you."

Snow continued to frown at William. "William, I respect your opinion but I will be the one to decide who is right for me, not you."

William snorted. "Please don't tell me you have feelings for him Snow. You don't love him, do you?"

Snow's frown quickly faded and she stared at her friend. "That is none of your concern."

William's tone turned bitter. "Snow this cannot happen. You are a Queen and he is a Hunter, a commoner. Don't be foolish."

Snow raised her eyebrows. "I'll try and ignore your tone William, but I should remind you that I'm not a little girl anymore and you will not tell me what to do. I can and I will love whoever I please, and you will not lecture me about it." She pulled her hand from his and stood up.

Disbelief suddenly crossed William's face and he looked disgusted. He jumped up from his seat and grabbed Snow's arms tightly, dragging her towards his side. "What did you do?" William's fingers dug into her soft skin.

"Let go of me William. You're hurting me."

"Tell me he didn't have you!" William's eyes were burning. "Tell me you didn't!" William's loud voice echoed through the hall.

"How dare you William; that is none of your business! Let go of me now!" Snow tried to pull away from him but his fingers only dug into her arms harder.

"Oh Snow! How could you do this? You aren't even married. Did you not think of your honour? I'll kill him!" William let go of her arms and ran his fingers through his hair as he growled. "What would your father say if he were alive? Do you not think; you silly girl? You have bought shame to your father's name, Snow!"

Snow felt as if somebody had hit her in the stomach. Tears began to flow down her cheeks. "Don't you dare talk to me about my father, William! You have no right to tell me who I should and shouldn't be with."

William looked at Snow as if she had two heads. "He is a Huntsman, Snow! He is not right for you! You are being ridiculous! I swear I will have his head on a platter if I see him again!"

Snow tried to keep her voice down but the rage and hurt was not holding back. "Why are you being like this? I'm sorry I can't be the one for you, William! I have loved you ever since we were children; you were all I ever dreamed about while I was up in that horrible tower! But everything has changed now and I just don't have those feelings anymore. I know you want me to love you but I just cannot. Right now I can't even look at you. You have really hurt me, William."

Snow turned around and ran out of the hall, leaving William standing alone and fuming.

...

*Meanwhile*

The Huntsman ran out into the courtyard to find the Duke giving a handful of guards a briefing. Large maps of the Kingdom were spread out over a large wooden bench. The Huntsman waited until the guards left and walked up to the Duke. "Sir, may I speak with you?"

"Ah Eric, yes of course. Actually, you might be able to help me with something. Let's move to my chamber, shall we?"

The Duke gathered up the maps and the Huntsman followed him into the castle. Once in the chamber, the Duke locked the door behind them and walked over to a large desk, where he motioned for Eric to join him.

"So, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Duke Hammond rested him arms on either side of the large chair.

"Well something has come up and I am planning on staying here at the castle for the time being. I wanted to know if you had any work. I don't mind heavy labour so anything will do."

The Duke smiled and sat up tall. "Huntsman, I am very glad you feel that way. Before I give you an answer, I have to tell you something that only William, myself, and a few guards are aware of at this stage. I would have mentioned it at breakfast but I do not want the Queen to find out." His face became very serious and his voice was low. "We have reason to believe that there is an army rising against our new Queen. It is only early, but we think it could be supporters of Ravenna who seek revenge for her death."

The Huntsman did not like where this was going. His heart sunk at the thought of an entire army coming after Snow. Hadn't she been through enough already? "Aye, so why are you telling me this and not the Queen?"

"Of course I will tell the Queen; Just not yet. We don't know enough about it and I don't want to panic her just as she has reclaimed the throne. The Queen feels that she is not doing enough to help us, but we are trying to keep her safe without telling her what is really happening. She is overwhelmed as it is. If you are willing, you can help me find out who these brutes are and what they are planning, whilst keeping the Queen safe inside the castle. I know you are good at that, and of course you will be rewarded handsomely."

The Huntsman thought about it for a second. Snow's safety was his primary concern. He nodded. "Aye then, what do I have to do?"

"Fantastic," The Duke clapped once. "I have only just dispatched some of my men to try and locate this so-called army," he patted the maps he had carried from outside. "Whilst that is underway, you, William and I will be watching over the Queen. I believe there may be a spy in the castle and I don't want her left alone for one minute. She is too precious to me. I would have her placed with guards every second of the day but that would be too obvious. So we will all take turns watching her throughout the day and you can watch over her at night."

The Huntsman coughed a little. "Excuse me?"

The Duke stared at the Hunter. "You will be assigned to the night duties, along with two other guards. Unfortunately due to our work, William and I will be unable to watch the Queen after dark, so two guards will be positioned outside her quarters and you will guard her from the parlour outside of her bedchambers. Do you follow Eric?"

"Aye, Sir."

"Splendid. Also, when any two of us are not with the Queen, we will be looking out for suspicious behaviour and hopefully we can track down any spies in the castle. I believe my son is organizing the Queen's eighteenth birthday celebration, so we will need to take extra precautions for that event. I have tried to discourage him, but he insists that the event will go on. When my men return with enough information on the army, we will inform the Queen of the situation."

"I have a question. What do we tell the Queen when she asks why there are people guarding her door?"

"I'll leave that up to you, Huntsman. Though I'm sure she won't notice, unless she needs to leave her chamber at anytime during the night. In the meantime, I will organize a room for you and we will tell the Queen that I have hired you to help with general labour around the castle, that way you will have an excuse if the Queen gets curious as to why you are moving about the castle so often. Do we have an agreement Huntsman?"

"Aye, Sir." Both men rose and shook hands.

...

Snow's eyes were blurry from crying. She pushed open the door to her chamber and threw herself onto her bed. How did this happen? How could William be so cruel? Her head ached from yelling and crying and her arms were sore. She looked down at them and saw that they were starting to bruise. Just then she heard the door from the parlour open and close. Snow jumped off of her bed and smoothed out her dress, bracing herself for the knock on the door. Only whoever it was didn't knock, but opened the door and walked inside.

One look at the young Queen and the Huntsman stopped in his tracks. "What happened?"

Snow ran towards him and threw her arms around his neck and started crying again. "Eric," was all she could manage to say.

"What happened?" He asked again, stepping back so he could look at her. He took her face in his hands. "What happened to your arms?"

"It was William. He said some things and I got upset. We had a huge fight after you left." Snow wiped the tears from her face and took a deep breath. "Oh Eric, he's really mad at me."

The Huntsman's eyes turned cold and dark. "What!" Snow flinched at his sudden growl. "Did he do this to you?" The Huntsman took hold of Snow's arms and looked at the marks. The outlines of William's fingers were slowly appearing on her porcelain skin.

"It's not that bad, I'm fine. What he said to me hurt the most. He used my father against me." Snow's voice broke when she spoke and she pulled her arms from the hunter's grasp and rubbed them.

"What did he say to you?" Snow could tell the hunter was trying not to yell.

For a moment she thought of not saying anything, but the look on Eric's face told her otherwise. "He found out about last night."

"Did you tell him?"

"No, of course not. He guessed and he got really mad. He said that I shouldn't be with you because you are just a commoner and that my father would be ashamed of me." The tears started to flow again.

The Huntsman just stared at her. Snow reached for his arm. "Please don't do anything Eric. I just want to forget about it."

"He has no right to speak to you like that. He has no right to even touch you." His voice rising again, "Look what he did too you! He has marked you!" Suddenly conformation flashed across his face. The Huntsman let go of Snow and stormed out of the chamber. "I'll break the bastard's neck."


	4. Chapter 4

"Eric, no!" Snow ran after the Huntsman and pulled on his arm. "Please, it doesn't matter! I should not have told you. I'm fine."

The Huntsman glared at her and pulled his arm away. "Stay in your room!"

Snow ignored the Huntsman's command and ran after him. He was walking so fast that Snow had to run just to keep up with him. The people that they passed in the halls gave them odd looks as they moved through the castle. Greta and Mary ran out of the kitchen to follow when they saw Snow chasing the Huntsman through the corridor.

"Eric, stop this. You are being ridiculous." Snow pleaded and pleaded but it was no use. The hunter had picked his kill; there was no stopping him now.

There was music coming from the courtyard and a crowd of people had gathered around two small gypsy children. One child was playing a flute and the other was dancing; the bells on her feet jingled in time to her brother's music. Rose and her daughter Lily, the dwarves, servants, workers and villagers were watching the performance. William was standing nearby with a group of men who were sharpening arrows by a stall. The Huntsman stormed outside and headed straight for William, Snow still tugging on his arm.

"William!" The hunter's loud bellowing voice filled the courtyard. The gypsy's music stopped and everyone turned to see what the fuss was about.

William looked up and saw the Huntsman and Snow walking quickly towards him through the crowd of people. Snow's face was red and wet and she held onto his arm as she tried to pull him backwards.

Snow's desperate attempt to stop the Huntsman failed as he grabbed hold of William's shirt and vest and threw him against a wooden stall. Snow fell to the ground from the movement and cut her knee as she landed on the ground. Everyone jumped out of the way, shocked at the sudden outburst. Guards appeared with crossbows and pointed them at the hunter.

"Don't shoot, please don't shoot!" Snow yelled at the guards and they lowered their weapons. She stood up quickly, ignoring the pain in her knee. "Eric, stop! Please don't hurt him!"

William had already stood up and was bracing himself as the Huntsman moved towards him again. His voice bellowed through the crowd a second time. "How dare you hurt her like that; you have no right to interfere with her business!"

When they were close enough William threw a punch but the Huntsman ducked and dived onto him, taking him around the middle. They landed in a heap and the Huntsman hit William twice in the face and once in the stomach before William elbowed him hard under the shoulder where the stab wound was; tearing open the stitches. The hunter fell backwards and William jumped up, but was instantly kicked in the legs and knocked into the dirt.

People had formed a circle around the brawling pair. The guards stood about with their crossbows ready; waiting for the Queen's command. Snow's pleas were pointless unless she set the guards upon them, but she didn't want to do that. All she and anyone could do was to stand by and watch.

William stood up from the dirt and wiped his blood-soaked chin with his arm. "She is too good for you Huntsman! You are nothing but a common, widowed drunkard." William turned and ran across the courtyard towards the stand of arrows but the Huntsman was close behind him. William was about to draw his bow when the Huntsman's axe came down on him. The hunter swung it effortlessly in the air and slashed the surface on William's left arm. William dropped his arrows and dived onto the huntsman, narrowly missing the swinging axe. Ignoring everyone's screams, the Huntsman blocked William's punches and kicked him off of him. William landed in a pile of hay and before he could stand up the axe came down on his right arm, making a gash nearly identical to the one on his left. The axe swung up in the air again, this time aimed for William's torso.

Snow ran towards the two men and shouted as loudly as she could manage. "Stop this _right now_, Huntsman!" Her voice echoed through the entire courtyard. The axe came down with great strength and hit the ground just an inch from William's body. Snow's heart stopped as she stared at the axe that was now stuck in the dirt. The crowd went silent and stared at the Queen and two men.

The Huntsman pulled William to his feet by the scruff of his neck and stared into his eyes. His voice was dark and cold. "A mark for a mark. Next time, I'll take both arms off so you will never touch anything again." The Huntsman let go of William who fell to the ground, and turned to face Snow.

Both hands covered her heart, as Snow tried to collect herself. She had only just noticed that Mary, Greta and Rose and were standing around her. Duke Hammond had appeared from the crowd and was staring at his son's gashes whilst trying to make sense of the fight.

Snow's emotions were running wild. She was terrified, upset and angry. Upset because of what William had said to her and because it had gotten him injured. She was angry because the Huntsman had ignored her and because everybody had witnessed it. How was she supposed to control a whole Kingdom if she couldn't control two angry men? People around her began whispering to each other. What would people say? Where they talking about her already?

Snow looked at the Huntsman who was now being held by two guards. He had a gash in his lip and blood was seeping through his vest below his shoulder. He struggled against them, but was pushed to his knees in front of her.

The guards were waiting for an order. "What shall we do with him, Your Highness?" She stared at the hunter as she tried to find her words. What was she to do?

In the background, Snow noticed William's bleeding arm reach for his bow. She barely had time to scream before the arrow flew towards the Huntsman.

Only the arrow did not hit its desired target...

In the split second it took for Snow to realise that the Huntsman had not been hit, the searing pain in her stomach began. Snow gasped for air as she looked down at the arrow, now embedded in her. She looked up shocked, watching the hunter fight against the guards as he tried to get to her.

The space around her started to shake and everything went dark as the screaming rose up around her...


	5. Chapter 5

"_Snow!"_

"_Everybody out."_

"_Stop the bleeding, Greta."_

"_I don't know if I can, ma'am"_

The searing pain engulfed her. She tried to scream and cry out but the pain was paralysing; weighing down on her, squeezing the breath out of her lungs. The voices flew around her but she could not make out who they belonged to. She tried to call out for him, but she couldn't find the strength to utter the words.

* * *

"_Can you here us your highness?"_

"_How could you do this? You have shamed me, boy."_

"_It was an accident. I'm so sorry."_

She slipped in and out of consciousness. Her body shook uncontrollably; it was too hot, then it was too cold. She was wet all over, drowning in her own sweat. Every time she managed to open her eyes for a few seconds, blurry shapes stood around her, but other times there was nothing. Then everything would fade and she would slip into the darkness again.

* * *

"_It's been almost two days, Mary. She has a fever."_

"_Just keep redressing the wound."_

"_He keeps asking after her."_

"_We are forbidden to speak to him."_

Her awareness was slightly revived every time somebody lifted her head and filled it with a strange tasting liquid. She had no strength to ask what it was; she only knew that she had to swallow before she drifted away again.

"_How is she?"_

"_Her fever is settling. But all we can do is wait, Sir."_

* * *

Four days later

Mary walked in to the Queen's chambers quietly. She placed the small bowl of water she was carrying on the bench beside the bed and wet a nearby cloth. As she gently patted the Queen's forehead Snow's eyes opened slightly and closed again as usual. Only this time she muttered something. Her voice was so soft and shaky that Mary lent closer to try and catch the words.

"My Lady? I'm sorry, I can't hear you. Are you alright?"

"Eric," Snow sighed. She groaned softly and her delicate face winced in pain. "Where is he?"

Mary looked at the young girl and sighed. "Hush now. Never mind that dear girl. You just get better and try and get some more sleep."

* * *

Seven days later

When Snow opened her eyes it was dark, but the moon and fireplace gave off enough light so that she could see around her. Snow went to sit up but a sharp pain in her stomach flattened her. Her hands moved to the source of pain and felt a bandage wrapped around her middle. She found the wound two inches on the left of her navel. Snow laid still for a moment as the memories flooded back to her. The night with Eric, the argument with William, and the fight in the courtyard. She sighed. _Oh, what must people be thinking?_ Snow peered over the blankets and looked around the chamber. A figure was sitting in the chair near the fireplace.

"Eric?" she whispered.

"No, it's me." William got up and walked over to the bed. "I'm so glad you are awake." He knelt down and reached for Snow's hand. "I'm so sorry, Snow. I don't expect you to forgive me, but please, please just know how sorry I am."

Snow could just make out William's face. His eyes were full of sorrow and his face looked ten years older. "What happened?" The wound in her stomach began to burn.

William's face tightened. "The fight; I aimed my bow at the Huntsman. I'm so sorry, Snow. I didn't mean to hit you. You have been asleep for nearly a week."

Snow remembered seeing William reach for his bow. The arrow that was meant for the Huntsman had hit her instead. What if William had hit Eric? He might have been killed. She looked down and noticed that William's arms were bandaged.

"I'm sorry about your arms, William." Despite all the pain he had caused, Snow still felt for him.

"Don't be sorry; I deserved it. I should not have spoken to you like that. I got carried away."

"I do love you Will, despite what I said earlier. I'm just sorry that it isn't the type of love that you want from me." Snow lifted her hand to touch William's cheek.

"I just want to be here for you, Snow. I will make up for what has happened to you and maybe one day you will realize that I can make you happy." William smiled with hope in his eyes.

Snow sighed. She didn't know what to say to him. She now realised that nothing she could say would make William stop loving her. She found herself wondering how painful it would be to love somebody who already loved somebody else. _Love?_ Snow bit her lip. _Is that really what this is?_Panic suddenly hit her as she realized the Huntsman was missing, "Where is Eric?"

William sighed and looked away. "I knew it would only be a matter of time. He's in the tower. The guards are moving him to the Duke's castle prison in the morning."

"What!" Snow's wound roared as she sat up and she tried her best to ignore it. "Why?"

"My father is real mad about the fight. He thinks it best if the Huntsman is not here in the castle. This is best for everyone Snow, just let him go."

"No, William, this will not happen. He must be released at once."

William sighed. "Whatever you want, My Lady. Just please meet with the Duke first, he is worried about you."

Snow found herself growing impatient. "Where is he then, William?"

"He's in his chamber. Mary is just outside. I'll go and get my father and send Mary in. Please stay in bed, Snow." William reluctantly walked out of the chamber.

Mary came running in just moments later. "My Lady, oh thank the heavens you are awake! Do not move; I have to redress your wound."

Snow smiled at the maid as she ran about gathering all sorts of jars and rags. "Thank you for taking care of me, Mary. You are too kind."

Mary pouted. "Nonsense, dear; you do not have to thank me." Mary sat on the edge of the bed and began mixing a paste in a small bowl. "Now, unbutton your nightgown My Lady, so I can apply this paste."

"What is that?" Snow unbuttoned her nightgown and removed the bandage slowly.

"It is a plant called Yarrow; very good for these kind of things. We managed to get you to swallow some after you were injured and that slowed down the bleeding. It also helps with the pain and quickens the healing by stopping infections."

Snow winced as Mary applied the paste. It was cold but it soon felt wonderful against the blazing wound. "It sounds like a miracle plant." Snow managed to smile.

"I suppose it is, My Lady." Mary replied gently. "You had a terrible fever for a few days. We were very worried about you, dear."

"Do you think I will be able to walk around for short while tonight?" Snow bit her lip as the maid retied her bandage. "I really need to stretch my legs."

Mary frowned at the young Queen. "I don't know, My Lady; I would not advise it. But of course, I cannot stop you. If you wish, I will fix your hair and help you dress for when the Duke arrives. Is it too painful to sit up?"

"It hurts, but it is bearable."

Moments later, Mary had dressed Snow in a loose black gown so that no pressure was put on the wound. "I'm so glad you are okay, My Lady. That was some display down in the courtyard the other day."

"How did I get up here?" Snow was talking to Mary's reflection as she sat at her vanity getting her hair braided.

"Well, after the arrow hit, you must have fainted. Luckily Rose, Greta and I were close enough to catch you and some men brought you up here straight away. That Huntsman of yours caused quite a commotion as he tried to get to you, but he was held back and taken to the tower. Sir William has been watching over you the entire time."

"I cannot believe this has happened Mary. What must people think of me?"

"Oh they think you are wonderful dear. Do you think that this little episode has them doubting you? Having two handsome men fighting over you like that isn't the end of the world darling. It's quite the village gossip." Mary sighed. "I would think you would be more concerned about being shot with an arrow."

Just then there was a knock on the door. "I'm finished dear; you can let them in when you're ready." Mary placed the long braid over the Queen's shoulder and helped Snow stand slowly.

"Come in," Snow called.

Duke Hammond entered the room, followed by a very pale looking William. The Duke seemed relieved as he looked the Queen over, but quickly put on a serious face. "Your Highness, I trust you are feeling better?"

"Yes, thank you Duke. I'm terribly sorry about-"

"My son has filled me in; you needn't repeat what happened."

Snow swallowed and bit her lip. This wasn't what she had hoped for. "William, Mary, would you mind giving the Duke and I some privacy please." Mary and William nodded and bowed to Snow as they left the chamber.

"Would you like to sit with me Duke Hammond? I have something to discuss with you." Snow gestured towards the fireplace and the Duke helped the Queen walk over and sit down. The fire roared brightly in front of them.

"Go ahead, my Lady."

"Firstly, I would like Eric to be released from the tower immediately. I do not understand why he is being moved to your castle when all he did was defend me. He is a guest in this castle and I expect him to be treated as such. Secondly, I would appreciate it if you could arrange a room for him."

The Duke sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Forgive me if I have offended you in any way my dear. Unfortunately, my son has put me in a rather difficult situation. I hold most of the blame on William, but I couldn't very well lock away my own son. I knew you would want the Huntsman released but since the public witnessed the display, I had to do something while you were hurt and this seemed like the best option. I assure you that I only want what is best for you. This whole situation has rendered me sleepless." The Duke leant forward and rubbed Snow's hand. After a short while he spoke again. "May I speak freely, my Lady?"

"Of course you may."

"I do not know what your relationship is with the Huntsman, or even if there is one; it is none of my business. Though, I do get the feeling that you are both very close. After everything that you have been through together, it is not surprising. Now, I don't want to tell you who you can and cannot fall in love with, but just know that all decisions have consequences, good or bad for that matter. Of course, some part of me wishes that you and William would marry one day, but that is between you and him. I loved your mother and father very much and I love you also. You remind me so much of them. I know that it doesn't matter what I say, but your father would have told you to follow your heart, so that is what I am going to do." The Duke leaned across and squeezed Snow's hand again. "I cannot replace him, but as his closest friend, I feel that it is my duty to care for you just as he would have done."

"Thank you Duke Hammond. That means a lot to me. I am sorry about all of this."

"Don't worry yourself, child. Now, about the Huntsman. You do not need my permission to release him, nor do you have to tell me you are going too. You are the Queen my dear, and this is your castle; do as you wish. There have been two guards positioned outside your door for your safety. All you have to do is tell them what you want. There will be a room ready for him down the hall as soon as he is released. I will leave the rest in your capable hands my Lady and will bid you goodnight. My son and I are in need of another long discussion." The Duke stood slowly and kissed Snow's hand. Before leaving the chamber he spoke once more. "Please inform Eric that I wish to speak with him. Our recent agreement needs discussing after this outburst. Good night, my Lady."

Snow sat there for a moment and tried to take in everything the Duke had said. Agreement? What agreement? _Never mind that now,_she thought_._Snow stood up slowly and fixed her black lace gown. She had to get to the tower. Ignoring Mary's advice, Snow clenched her teeth, and marched out of her chambers, through the parlour and into the castle hall.

"Your Highness," the two guards outside her door bowed before her. "Can we help you?"

Snow was quick to thank the guards but refused them. "No, thank you. I will be back momentarily. Please wait here." She could have sent one of the guards to release the Huntsman but it didn't feel right. Snow felt like it was her fault the Huntsman was in there, and she wanted to have a private word to him before he was let out.

She followed the corridors all the way to the tower, which was in the east wing and started climbing the stairs; each step sending daggers into her stomach. Her forehead was damp and she began to feel faint, but she continued to climb.

She reached the top of the stairs and the familiarity hit her. The stale smell, the darkness, the sound of dripping water; it made her feel nauseous. A sickly lump rose in her throat and she quickly forced it back down. She pushed forward, turned the corner and saw him. He was sitting on the cot in her old cell, resting his arms on his knees. Snow noticed he was holding one of the old dolls that she had made whilst she was a prisoner; the sight of him in there made the lump rise in her throat again. _No, do not pity him just yet,_Snow walked over to the cell and held onto the bars for support. "Eric?" her voice was barely a whisper.

He looked up and relief hit him as he looked her over. Instead of running straight to her, he took a deep breath to calm his nerves. For seven days he had sat in the cell wondering if he would ever see her again. He let out his breath and rested his head in his hands as he sat staring at the dirty ground. He closed his eyes and collected himself, pushing all previous thoughts of the unknown out of his mind.

Snow could see his shoulders relaxing as the tension escaped. The Huntsman looked up at her again after a few quiet moments and laughed once. He stood up slowly and walked over to the cell door. "Come to join the party, Princess?" Behind his smile and laugh, Snow knew he must have been dying inside for all this time. How worried must he have been?

Even in dirty, blood stained clothes, he still looked as handsome as ever. Snow shook the thought from her head. _Stand your ground._She put on a stern face. "You know why I'm here. And it's Queen to you, Huntsman."

The Huntsman smiled again and bowed mockingly. "Forgive me, your Highness." For someone who was injured, she was showing a great deal of spark.

"This is serious. Why did you do it, Eric? You disobeyed me and made me look like a fool in front of all those people; all over a few red marks and an argument."

The Huntsman's smile faded. He growled and hit the bars in front of him, making Snow jump back startled. "That bastard got what he deserved! I will not apologise for what I did! Are you going to let me out or have you just come to pester me like usual?"

Snow frowned. Her head began to spin and she gripped onto the bars for support. "Of course I will release you. But if you want to stay in this castle you have to listen to me. You cannot run around throwing axes at everyone that upsets me. I can't handle it Eric."

"I know. I'm sorry, for upsetting you. Let's not argue." The Huntsman reached through the steel bars and took hold of Snow's hands. She felt her stomach leap and her hand tingled. Why was it so hard to stay mad at him?

"Guards, please release him." A large man came around the corner with a set of keys and bowed low when he saw the Queen. He quickly unlocked the cell door and disappeared, bowing again as he left. The Huntsman pulled Snow into his arms as soon as he was free. She cried out as her stomach pressed against him.

"Are you alright?" The Huntsman let go of the Queen and cursed himself for grabbing her so quickly. "I should have killed that bastard when I had the chance."

Snow looked up at him. "I'm fine." But the pain in her face told the Huntsman the opposite.

"You are not fine. Come." The Huntsman lifted Snow into his arms slowly and carried her down the tower stairs. He was dirty and smelt of dried blood and sweat but she didn't care. The Queen clung to the Huntsman as he walked gently but swiftly through the castle. Before they reached the Queen's door the Huntsman put Snow down before he guards noticed them. They reached the chamber and the guards opened the doors and Snow and the Huntsman entered the small parlour. The Huntsman picked Snow up again as soon as the door closed and carried her remainder of the way. He laid Snow softly on her bed and looked at her with pained eyes.

"What's wrong?" Snow reached up and touched the hunter's face.

"I'm not staying tonight. I will stay in another room."

"What?" Snow's heart began to race. "What do you mean?"

"I don't want to cause more trouble. It doesn't look good and you don't need the stress right now. You still need to heal."

"I don't need the stress? You are stressing me out right now, Eric!" Snow couldn't believe this. "Please don't make this difficult."

The Huntsman clenched his teeth, "I'm not making anything difficult! This is me trying not to cause trouble."

"Please don't go. I'm tired and I'm annoyed and I just wanted to see you." Snow grabbed hold of the hunters hand and held it to her. "Please just don't leave; you don't even have to touch me. Just don't leave me." Snow closed her eyes and blushed.

The Huntsman knelt beside the bed and rested his forehead against hers and took a deep breath. "I'm not going to leave you." His hands moved to her face and he kissed her softly. He moved his hands back under her as he lifted her off of the bed. "Let's take a bath."

"Put me down, Eric. I can walk." Knowing full well that he wouldn't, Snow hugged his neck as he carried her through her bedchamber and into the washroom. He placed her down on a stool, ignoring the pain below his shoulder. William had re-opened the wound in the fight and the lack of attention in the tower had not done it any good. He turned to face the Queen as she sat on the stool. "I'll be right back."

Before Snow had a chance to ask him where he was going, the hunter ran out of the washroom. Blinking a few times, Snow registered that the bath was already full. Steam slowly rose from the water. _Mary, _Snow thought. The kind maid must have snuck in while she was in the tower. Snow sat in the washroom for a while longer before the Huntsman walked in with a jar and emptied some of the contents into the now-warm water.

Snow watched the hunter from where she sat. How could somebody so large and terrifying be so gentle and kind? "What is that?"

"Salt; for your wound," He walked over to the Queen and began untying the laces of her dress. When he was done he kissed her shoulder and Snow shivered at the feeling. The Huntsman walked around the stool and held his hand out for Snow. "Stand up."

As Snow stood, her long black gown slid off of her and landed in a pile of lace around her bare feet. The sudden exposure made Snow want to cover herself but the Huntsman having hold of her hands stopped her from doing so. She squirmed and felt her cheeks turning red again. Ignoring her display of embarrassment, the Huntsman leant forward and kissed her neck and collarbone softly. Quickly, he pulled back and let go of her hands. He knelt down in front of her and began to un-wrap the bandage from her middle. His hands were steady and took care in not touching the wound. When he was done the Huntsman pulled Snow closer, hugging her lower back and burying his face in her stomach, kissing her just under her navel. She hugged him as he knelt before her, running her fingers through his hair. His breath was warm steady against her bare stomach. They stayed like that for a short while; then the Huntsman stood and kissed the Queen once more. "Get in."

Snow ran for the large bath and got in, relieved that her body was no longer in full view. The Huntsman turned and headed for the door. "I thought you were going to have a bath as well?" Snow called.

"I will bathe after you. I am too dirty." The Huntsman grinned and closed the large washroom door.

Snow washed as quickly as she could. The warm salty water stung her wound fiercely at first but it stopped after a moment. Climbing out of the bath was hard and painful but she was determined not to call the Huntsman for help. Snow found her silk robe and slipped it on, then found a comb and ran it through her hair. The Huntsman was sitting on the lounge staring into the fire when she walked out. "It's your turn, Huntsman."

The hunter walked into the washroom and began to remove his vest and shirt. Snow's stomach tingled at the sight of him. His strong chest was smothered in dry blood from his wound. It was red and looked so painful and yet he hardly seemed bothered by it. Snow walked over to her vanity table and found a needle and some sort of thread that must have been used for her own wound. When she returned to the washroom she walked over to the hunter. "Your wound needs to be stitched up again. I'll do it for you. Get in the bath so I can clean it first."

The Hunter grinned and did as he was told. "Aye, m'lady."

Snow grabbed a cloth from the basin cabinet and sat down on the edge of the bath. She soaked the cloth and began cleaning the deep cut.

"Do you know what to do?" The huntsman smiled suspiciously.

Snow smiled. "My mother taught me to sow when I was a little girl. It can't be that different." The hunter stared at the young Queen the whole time as she worked. She was quick with the needle and broke the thread with her teeth when she was done.

"There." Snow smiled at the Huntsman who grabbed her hand to stop her from getting up.

The hunter kissed her softly. "You are so beautiful." Snow felt her body melt as his hands held her face to his. It took everything in her to stand up and leave the Huntsman to empty the bath and get dressed.

Snow walked over to her bed, picking up the bowl of yarrow paste that was left on her vanity by Mary. She sat down on the bed and began untying her robe so she could reapply the paste.

The Huntsman walked out of the washroom only in his pants. He placed his bloodstained shirt and vest on the chair by the fire and went and sat next to Snow on the bed.

"Lie down." The Huntsman took the bowl from Snow and she did what she was told. He placed the bowl on the bed next to her and knelt in between her legs. He then began opening the top of her robe so he could apply the yarrow for her. Snow tensed as the Huntsman smeared the paste over the wound. He applied it as quickly and gently as he could and placed the bowl on the floor when he was finished. He moved up the bed to lie beside Snow and moved a small strand of hair from her face.

"I wish those guards did not have to stand at my door. It isn't necessary." Snow yawned.

"Never mind them, Snow. It's for your protection." The hunter ran his fingers gently over her skin, caressing every inch of her as she tried to concentrate on his touch instead of the wound. "I already have enough protection." Snow kissed the Huntsman gently on the cheek and yawned again. Snow was suddenly very tired and she felt her eyes drooping as she listened to the crackling fire and the wind blowing outside. The pain from her wound began to subside after a while and Snow drifted to sleep in her Huntsman's arms.

* * *

William emerged from his father's chamber in disbelief; his head throbbing from their argument. Only moments before, he had learnt of his father's idea to involve the Huntsman in protecting the Queen from the rebel army. He hadn't even known his father had met with the man and discussed the subject. First the Huntsman steals the love of his life, and now he gains support from the Duke. Will he ever be rid of this Huntsman?

William shook his head and headed for the kitchen. Maybe a drink would help numb the pain in his heart.

As he turned a corner on the way to the kitchen, William saw the Huntsman carrying Snow in his arms. His first impression was that something bad had happened, but then he noticed how Snow clung to the hunter with her face buried in his neck. He was carrying the Queen because of her injury. _The injury that you caused, you fool._He stood peering around the corner and watched the Huntsman place the Queen on her feet and walk slowly towards her chamber. The both entered and shut the door behind them. William waited a moment to see if the Huntsman would emerge but nothing happened. He sighed and continued to the kitchen.

The corridor leading to the kitchen was hot and loud. The servants where still busy cleaning up after that evenings dinner. He pushed open the door and sat down at a large wooden bench at the back of the kitchen used for chopping vegetables. Servants moved around him, busily cleaning and preparing for the morning.

One young girl had noticed the Duke's son walk in and went over to where he sat. "Sir William? Can I get you anything, Sir?"

William looked up at the young girl. Her long hair hung in braids beside her delicate, fair face. He had seen the girl around the castle before but he had never spoken to her. He cleared his throat. "I am sorry if I'm in the way. I would love a drink if it's not too much trouble. A strong one."

The young girl smiled. "Of course, Sir. No trouble at all." She turned away and hurried off. Moments later she returned with a large flask and a mug.

"Thank you." William reached for the flask and the girl curtsied and returned to cleaning.

A long while and an entire flask later, William woke up dazed. He looked around and found the young girl with the braids standing in front of him with a puzzled look in her face.

"Sir, can you hear me?"

William rubbed his face and looked around. He was still in the kitchen although it was now quiet and only a few candles continued to burn. "Sorry, I must have fallen asleep."

"Well you slept through quite a racket. It is quite noisy down here." The girl laughed and sat in the chair opposite him.

The girl looked at him curiously. "Are you alright, Sir? I saw that fight between you and the Huntsman the other day in the courtyard. You must have hurt him bad, he was in here before looking for some salt."

William sighed and rested his cheek on his hand. "I doubt he is hurt very much. It is the Queen I'm more concerned about."

The girl smiled softly. "I'm sure the Queen will be just fine. I helped carry her up and stitch her wound." She stood up and reached for the mug and flask. "The Queen knows you would never purposely hurt her like that." The girl walked over to the basin and put the mug and flask down. "If you don't need anything else, Sir, I will retire for the night."

William shook his head. "What's your name, girl?" He asked her as she went to leave.

The young girl turned to face him once more. "Greta, Sir." She smiled and walked out of the kitchen as William stared after her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! Thanks for being patient and sorry it's taken so long for an update. The BAD news is, that I've just started back at uni and I no longer have a life haha, but the GOOD news is that I tend to procrastinate a lot by writing (I know, I know, I'm the worst student haha), so hopefully this will be the first of many new chapters to come. Enjoy! All comments welcome!**

* * *

The Queen's guards had been standing outside her quarters all night. Any conversation between them ended hours ago and even the occasional small talk had ceased. Each hour had seemed longer than the last but the men knew better than to complain. They were well accustomed to their jobs and knew what it involved; guarding the Queen was their priority. However, the sun was just becoming a slither on the horizon and both men were growing tired and anxious for the end of their shift. When the two guards spotted their replacements coming down the corridor towards them, they smiled silently to themselves but kept a straight face. A third man followed closely behind the replacements. The men could tell straight away by his size that it was Bane, their captain and one of the Queen's councillors.

"Clint, Samuel," Bane nodded once at both men and received a greeting in return. "Marcus and Jed are replacing you. Anything to report?"

Clint and Samuel looked at each other once and Samuel cleared his throat. "The Queen left her chamber once after Duke Hammond and Sir William had visited her. We were told not to follow. Her Majesty returned with Eric the Huntsman."

Bane knew from Duke Hammond and the guard in the tower that the Queen had released the Huntsman. He nodded again at the men and looked at them expectantly, realising there must be more to report.

"I thought he was in the tower?" This time Jed, one of the replacement guards spoke.

"Well not anymore," continued Clint. "He has not left the chamber since he entered with the Queen. So expect to see him this morning."

Bane frowned. He had not expected that. He was told that the Huntsman now had a chamber of his own. "Right well, there ain't much we can do. The Queen's business is the Queen's business. Get out of here then you lot. Get some sleep." Clint and Samuel switched posts with Marcus and Jed and hurried off towards the guard quarters. Bane turned in the opposite direction and headed out into the courtyard to start the day's commands.

* * *

When Eric opened his eyes, the sun had not fully risen from the horizon and streaks of red and gold shone through the cloudy sky. Snow still lay in his arms; she had barely moved at all since she fell asleep. Her long, dark hair smelt of honey and her smooth skin under the robe caressed his fingers as they ran along her side and hip. He lay there for a few moments, taking in her smell and the feel of her in his arms. To think he may have never held her again. The Huntsman clenched his teeth at the thought and silently cursed William. If he could just get his hands on that little whelp again… but he stopped himself at the thought. The last time the two men fought, Snow was nearly killed. He looked out of the window and saw that the sun had almost fully risen above the horizon. Snow's maid would arrive soon so he reluctantly began to sit up. Snow stirred a little as he pulled his arm out from underneath her but she never woke. The Huntsman climbed off of the bed and pulled his dirty and blood stained shirt and leather vest over his head. He returned once more to the sleeping Snow and kissed her gently on the cheek. Forcing himself away from her he walked to the chamber door and pulled it open, only to find a startled Mary gaping at him.

Mary, obviously getting the shock of her life, shouted at the man in front of her. "What in God's name-?" The Huntsman quickly grabbed the lady and covered her mouth with his palm. Her startled eyes grew even wider and she shrieked into his hand.

"Shhh, it's okay," he whispered. "Don't shout, you will wake her." Mary's eyes searched the hunter's face for any sign of danger but found none. She relaxed after a moment and the Huntsman slowly and gently let go of the maid.

Although Mary had established that there was no threat from the Huntsman, she was now very confused and annoyed. "What are you doing in here?" She huffed. "I thought you were in the tower. And how did you get past those guards?"

"I was. Sno-the Queen released me and brought me back here. The guards didn't question her. I was going to leave but she didn't want me to, so I stayed and redressed her wound. I apologize for startling you."

Mary looked the man over. He seemed recently clean but his clothes were still covered in blood and filth. Despite that, Mary could tell at once why the Queen was so attached to the man. He was good looking, tall and well-built from head to toe. He didn't carry himself like all the men she was used to; noble men, kings, and knights - but something about him gave an air of power and strength different to the kind they possessed. It was the stance of a fighter and predator. The stance of a hunter. His heavy, cautious eyes gazed back at her, waiting for her to speak again.

"Have you been here all night, Huntsman?"

"Aye," Eric nodded.

"Right, well I suppose if the Queen wants you here I cannot say much about it. You best get moving before anyone else finds you here though."

The Huntsman nodded and walked briskly through the parlor and out into the corridor where two new guards were standing at the door. The two men looked at him and then quickly glanced at each other. They clearly had been expecting him.

"Is the Duke in his chambers?" asked the Huntsman.

"We believe so," said the taller man quickly.

The Huntsman nodded once at the men and turned on the spot. They obviously were not up for a conversation and that suited the Huntsman just fine. He marched through the castle towards the Duke's chambers. Servants were beginning to make their appearances as the morning tasks and chores began. He dodged them quickly and quietly as they ran around him going about their morning business.

Eventually the hunter made it to the Duke's door and knocked twice. A voice from inside called out for him to enter so he pulled the heavy door open and went inside. The Duke was sitting at his large desk, leaning back in his chair. When the Duke saw the Huntsman he jumped up, somewhat shocked. "Eric!" The Duke's eyes fell on the other person in the room.

The Huntsman followed the Duke's eyes and saw that William was sitting across from the Duke. He too had jumped up when the Huntsman entered. Eric felt his fists clench by his sides. His face set like stone on the Duke's son standing before him. His hand twitched and longed for his axe, which had been confiscated when he was arrested. _Never mind_, he thought. He quite liked the idea of his bare hands wrapped around William's neck. William, who was clearly expecting an attack rested his hand on the sword that hung by his side.

Duke Hammond, noticing the tension in the room, spoke again. "Sit down, both of you." He was sharp with his words and Eric could tell he wasn't in the mood for nonsense today.

Duke Hammond sat back down and pointed to the second chair in front of his desk. The Huntsman hesitated for a moment but eventually decided to try and be civil… for now. Instead he glared at William the entire time, thinking of all the different ways he could kill him right that very moment.

The Duke spoke again. "I wasn't expecting you so early, Eric. I presume Her Majesty told you I wanted to speak with you?"

"No sir, she didn't. I presume she forgot, given her situation." The Huntsman shifted in his chair and glared at William again. "I took it upon myself to come and see you. I can come back later in the day if you wish." _Perhaps after I've ripped your sons head from his shoulders. _

"Never mind, you are here now. Besides, I've been meaning to speak to both of you together." William, who had obviously heard this speech a thousand times in the past week, knew what was coming and tried to avoid eye contact with his father.

"What on _earth_ possessed you? You both tried to kill each other like savages in front of the entire castle and then _you_ go and shoot the Queen!" the Duke pointed at his son. What had started out calm had quickly escalated and the Duke's voice was becoming angrier with every word. "First my own son assaults her, then you both go and put on a display like that. You could both be hanged for that kind of behavior. You, Huntsman, are lucky the Queen woke up in time to release you, because you would have been on your way to my castle dungeon this very second. As for you William, if it wasn't for this blasted rebel situation, you can bet you would have been in there with him.

"Both of your actions' have put the Queen in serious danger. You would not believe how much attention you have put on the Queen and the castle. I don't care if you are both madly in love with her – don't think I don't realize that – I expected both of you to have more sense than to let your feelings get in the way of her safety." Duke Hammond's face was now red and Eric never took his eyes off him. He had every right to be angry. He was right after all. Snow's safety was the number one priority and both of them had jeopardized that. He still wanted to rip William limb from limb, but as long as Snow was in danger, he would do everything in his power to protect her… And getting arrested again would not help the situation.

The Huntsman cleared his throat and spoke. "You are right, Sir. I should not have attacked William like that in front of everyone. Although, I will not apologize. He got less than he deserved for assaulting Snow."

William scowled and turned to face the Huntsman. "Oh, on first name terms are you? Yes, I should never have handled the Queen like that, but it hardly compares, considering your history with her."

Eric felt his fist clench again and his jaw tightened. William was clearly referring to their 'time' together and was taunting him in front of Duke Hammond. Eric jumped out of his seat. "You nearly killed her! How about that for a comparison you little swine!" He bellowed.

"Enough!" Shouted the Duke. "Sit down, Eric!" The Duke rose from his chair and lent forwards on his desk to stare at the two men. "Both of you will learn to control yourselves. The Queen is on the mend –thank the heavens – and despite your hostility towards each other, I don't want to hear another word about what happened. William, get out of my sight. I want to talk to Eric alone."

William scowled again and left the chamber. He had obviously had a bad week, putting up with his angry father, but Eric didn't feel sorry for him even a little. The Huntsman jumped up as soon as William was gone. "I don't care if he is your son, I'm about this close to breaking his neck. The only thing stopping me is getting arrested again."

The Duke faced the Huntsman, "Not one for the tower?" Despite his anger, the Duke found it somewhat amusing.

The Huntsman snorted. "I can handle being locked away. I just can't be away from her. Not anymore."

The Duke actually managed a small but faint smile. He sighed and sat back down, rubbing his left temple. He seemed worn out and tired, like he hadn't slept in a week. The Huntsman remained standing. "I know you care for her, Huntsman. A blind man could see it. If you still want it, the night guard position is there, but I need to know if your feelings are going to jeopardize the task."

"Of course I want it. I'd do it even if you hired someone else."

"Well, we may as well use you. It might keep you out of trouble. I'll inform Bane so the door guards know you are cleared to stay in the parlor. The maid will have to be told as well. I will sleep much better at night knowing there are three men guarding her door. I trust that you will respect the Queen's privacy and stay outside her bedchambers. Yes?"

The Huntsman suppressed a grin. "Of course, sir."_ Not likely, _he thought instead.

"You will not take your post until the Queen has retired for the night. The two guards will let you into the parlor where you will guard her bedchambers. The guards rotate at sunrise so you can leave your post then and retire to your own chamber. William and I will take turns in occupying the Queen while you are resting. Is this routine to your liking?"

"Aye, Sir, but I think I should tell Snow. I won't mention anything else, just the fact that I'll be positioned in the parlor during the night. I think she deserves to know someone will be right outside her door." Of course, Eric didn't plan on staying in the parlor the entire night. But Duke Hammond didn't need to know that.

The Duke thought about this for a moment. "Alright, but I don't want the situation exposed until my troops have word on the rebels' location and status. I don't want her knowing why there are so many guards."

"Well she already knows about the original door guards, and she hasn't fussed over it too much. I think I can persuade her that nothing suspicious is happening."

"Right, well if you think the Queen won't mind. I guess it's better than sneaking you in there behind her back. I'll register you as the Queen's guard and inform Bane of the plan, but remember Huntsman, stay out of her way and know your place."

Eric took that as his cue to leave, so he stood up and the men shook hands over the desk. On his way to the door, he remembered to ask the Duke if he could get his axe back.

The Duke nodded once. "I'll have it returned to your chamber, along with a proper guard uniform. Now that the Queen will know you are guarding her, you may as well look the part. Good day Huntsman."

The Huntsman made it halfway down the corridor when he realized he didn't even know he had his own chamber, let alone where it was. He decided to find Snow's maid and ask her. He wished he remembered her name. Surely Snow had mentioned it before. After roaming the castle's corridors and checking all the halls and rooms, the Huntsman finally found her heading out of the kitchen.

She seemed surprised to see him. "Huntsman? Are you looking for the Queen? She just finished breakfast."

Eric walked with the maid as she hurried off to do her next task. "Actually, I wanted your help with something." Mary looked up at the tall man expectantly as they walked. "Apparently I have been assigned my own chamber, but I can't ask the Duke where it is because he thinks I was there last night."

"Well, well. Got yourself in a bit of a pickle now, haven't you?" Mary laughed, but one look at the Huntsman's face told her that he didn't think it was very funny at all. "Ah well, let me see what I can do. Wait here." The two had stopped outside the large dining hall so Eric leaned against the wall as Mary hurried off to see if she could find out where his chamber was.

A while later, and just as he was getting restless, the short little maid returned looking puffed. "Well I managed to find it. I spoke to the laundry maids and they told me which chamber had just been recently stocked. Follow me." Eric followed the maid back in the direction she had come. They stopped at a room in the neighbouring corridor of the Queen's quarters. It was a small room, but big enough for one person. There was just a bed, a small table and a wardrobe. There was another door on the right which Eric presumed to be the washroom. The Huntsman spotted a pile of clothing along with a large canvas sack sitting on the bed. Duke Hammond must have already had them delivered. He turned to face the maid. "Thank you for your help, ma'am."

"My pleasure, and please call me Mary. Anyways, I best be off. Good day, Huntsman." And with that she hurried off once more to continue her days work.

The Huntsman walked into the washroom and immediately stripped out of his stained clothes. He threw them in a pile on the floor and decided to have a bath. Not long after, he was pulling on the fresh uniform that the Duke had sent. From the looks of them, they were different to the regular guard uniforms. Black breeches, a leather belt, boots, a simple white cotton shirt and a black leather vest similar to his own but newer and not as comfortable; and he hated black. He wriggled in the new clothes and grunted. They would take some getting used too. He looked through the remainder of the clothes and found a black cloak, a few spare shirts and breeches but not much else.

He pulled the sack towards him and tipped the contents onto the bed. Out fell his axe and a small collection of other weapons. He immediately swung the axe around once, then hung it by his side, welcoming its familiar weight. He then looked through the selection of weapons before him. There were three daggers, one large and two small, a sword in its sheath, a hatchet and a few other weapons he didn't recognize. He placed the large dagger in his belt and placed the smaller ones and the hatchet on the table. He threw the swords and the other weapons back in the sack without looking twice at them and kicked the sack under his bed.

* * *

Snow was having a miserable morning. First, she woke up from the sound of a scream in the parlor. She told herself that it must have been a dream and pushed it from her mind. Not long after, Mary had come in to redress the wound. Mary protested when Snow said she wanted to eat in the dining hall but she was dying to get out of her chamber. She had also felt quite ill since waking, and decided that a walk and some breakfast might make her feel better. There was a slow and painful attempt at getting dressed, where Snow opted for the loose black gown she had worn the night before. She hated black – it reminded her of her father, and Ravenna… of death. But it was the only gown loose enough around her waist not to put any pressure on the wound.

Then there was breakfast – it was almost unbearable. Duke Hammond and William usually joined her for breakfast but today something had kept them. Despite their absence, Snow was definitely not without company in the dining hall. Servants fussed over her the entire time because of her injury. Offering her a cushion for her chair, a blanket for her lap, more food and drink. Everyone was hovering over her, trying to do their best at making her comfortable, not realizing that they were doing the exact opposite. It was a while before Mary came in and told everyone to leave her be.

Snow ate quickly, wanting to escape the nightmare in the hall and found herself longing for some fresh air and peace. Mary had told her that the council meeting had been cancelled due to her 'condition' and there were none for another couple of days, so Snow walked as fast as her stomach would let her and headed straight for the gardens.

Once outside Snow found herself gasping for air. The pain in her stomach was making her head spin and she needed to sit down again. She spotted the weeping willow and slowly walked over to the bench beneath it, sitting down with a loud exhale. For a moment she thought her breakfast was going to come up, but she forced it to stay down. She made a mental note to ask Mary if she knew of anything to help with nausea. Snow closed her eyes and waited a moment for her head to stop spinning. There was a cool breeze making the willow's curtain of leaves rustle around her. The wind brushed her face and soothed her flushed cheeks. She smiled as the willow brought back memories of herself and the Huntsman. The Huntsman. Eric. Snow opened her eyes and wondered where he was and what he was doing.

As if on cue, Snow spotted a tall figure dressed in black walking out of the castle in the distance. He stopped for a moment and looked around, taking in the surroundings, searching for something. Snow knew that stance anywhere. She had seen it many times in the Dark Forest as they hunted for food or shelter. It took Snow a moment to realize that the Huntsman was now hunting her. Instead of giving her position away, she remained seated under the cover of the willow and watched the Huntsman through the leafy curtain. Thoughts of his strong, hard hands caressing her body and his lips dancing over her skin entered her mind again but she pushed them away. She found herself aching for his company. To feel him close to her once more. Soon he would find her under the willow and then all would be right with her day.

The hunter eventually located his prey and began walking towards the large tree. As he drew nearer Snow took in his new appearance. He must have been given new clothes; He looked just as uncomfortable as she felt. The Huntsman finally reached the tree and pulled back the leafy curtain. She smiled as they locked eyes and she stood up to meet him. As soon as Snow stood the Huntsman's arms went around her. It seemed fortunate because her head began to spin again and she buried her face into his chest until it passed.

"I thought I'd find you out here. Are you alright?" Eric gripped Snow's shoulders and stared into her eyes.

Snow sighed and nodded. "I'm fine. I just feel a little sick this morning. This silly wound is making me light-headed." Snow slowly moved back to the bench to sit down and the Huntsman joined her.

"I think it's too soon for you to be walking around. You should be in bed resting." Eric softly stroked her flushed check with the back of his fingers.

"I'm fine. I needed some fresh air." Snow smiled and noticed his outfit once more. "What have you been doing this morning? And why do you look so uncomfortable?"

The hunter groaned. "It's these damn new clothes. I'm just not used to them yet. I went to see the Duke –"

"Oh!" Snow threw her hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry. He told me that he wanted to see you. I was supposed to tell you last night."

Eric laughed at her reaction. "Don't be sorry. It doesn't matter."

"So why did he want to see you? Was he mad?" Snow bit her lip.

"Yes, he was mad. William was there too. We had a bit of an argument but don't worry, I managed not to kill him… today." Snow frowned at the last part but he continued. "Anyway, the Duke had offered me a job before the fight but he offered it to me again and I accepted."

Snow narrowed her eyes at the Huntsman. "What kind of job?"

"Ahhh, I'm going to be your guard. Well, one of your guards."

Snow's mouth fell open. "What? Eric, no! I don't need any more guards. Those two at my door are enough and even that is ridiculous."

"What does it matter, Snow? I'm going to be around you all the time anyway, so I may as well have a decent explanation. Besides, it's only a night position."

Snow looked puzzled for a second and spoke again. "A night position?"

"Yes, I'm supposed to be stationed in the parlor every night."

"The parlor? Why in there?" Snow thought that was a very odd place for him to be, considering there were already two guards in the corridor.

The Huntsman thought before he spoke. "At first it was so you wouldn't find out. The door guards monitor those who come and go but they don't know what goes on behind closed doors. Putting me in the parlor gets me close enough to hear anything suspicious from your room, but at the same time it gives you your privacy."

Snow sat silent for a minute and considered everything the Huntsman had just said. Why was there such an increase in security all of a sudden? Why was it originally a secret? Was there something else they weren't telling her? Snow bit her lip again as she pondered over all the questions in her head. After a while she realized that the Huntsman was staring at her.

"Yes?" she asked.

The Huntsman drew closer to her and kissed her neck softly before bringing his mouth to her ear. "You just look too enticing when you're lost in your own little world," he whispered. His lips found their way down her jaw line and then to her waiting mouth.

Every question she had in her head a moment ago had vanished as soon as he touched her. She wondered briefly if that was his plan all along. Well it was working. His kiss was gentle and slow but it still managed to make Snow's heart race. It's steady, lingering pace teased her, stirring up all kinds of thoughts and desires. All of a sudden she threw her arms around the hunter's neck deepening the kiss, one hand locking in his hair. She moved as close as she could to him, but it seemed that nothing she did brought them close enough. The Huntsman pulled back, breaking the kiss and laughed. "Steady, Princess. Don't go hurting yourself."

For some reason the hunter's comment stuck a cord inside her. Aggravated and embarrassed, Snow stood up, ignoring the burning in her stomach. "Don't do that! I'm so tired of people worrying about me. I've been alone for so long, I can't handle people fussing over me all the time."

The Huntsman returned her annoyed glance. "Snow, you just got shot! Of course people are going to fuss over you."

"Well I don't want it. I don't need it, I'm their Queen, and I should be fussing over them. Instead, there are people guarding my door for an unknown reason, I attend meetings where nobody will let me do anything and I just lay about all day with this silly crown on my head!" Snow actually stamped her feet but she didn't care if it made her look silly. One minute people were telling her to be a Queen and do as she pleases, but no one was letting her actually do anything regarding the kingdom.

Eric sighed. "You've only been the Queen for a little over two weeks. One of which you spent in and out of consciousness. Don't be so hard on yourself."

By this point Snow was so worked up that tears were forming in her eyes. "I need to do something Eric! I need to know what is going on in my kingdom and I'm sick of people fussing over me and telling me what to do!"

It was then that Eric stood up and took Snow's hand. "Come with me," he said.

She had no idea how big of an impact she had already made on the kingdom. He had left the castle only two weeks ago and saw firsthand how much of a difference she had made by simply regaining the throne. But Snow hadn't seen it yet because she hadn't left the castle. So maybe he should show her. Still holding her hand, the Huntsman lead Snow back up towards the castle.

"Where are we going?" Snow asked breathlessly.

If he could, he would have picked her up so she wouldn't have to walk. But people were around and it would probably embarrass her. "You'll see," replied the Huntsman.

Once they reached the castle, instead of going inside, the Huntsman led Snow through the courtyard and over to the stables. By the time they got there, Snow was wincing in pain. She walked inside and sat down on a large bale of hay. "Why did you bring me in here?" she breathed.

"Never mind, nosey. Now stay here until I get back." The hunter ran out of the stable leaving Snow puzzled.

Snow looked around the stable while she waited. There was hay all over the floor and horse blankets and saddles were scattered everywhere. There was a large carriage in the corner, big enough to comfortably fit six people and a few smaller carts. They were quite simple, with four wheels and a long seat at the front big enough for two people. There were several horse stalls lined along the back, all occupied. Snow got up from her bale and went over to them. She peered into each stall but never found the one horse she was looking for – the one she had learned to ride on. Her father's horse. She felt silly for even looking, given it had been over ten years since she last rode him. Snow sighed and returned to her bale of hay to wait for the Huntsman.

Snow was getting restless and had resorted to making pictures with bits of hay on the floor when the Huntsman returned carrying a large canvas sack. With him was Bane, a member from her council and Greta from the kitchen. Greta smiled when she saw Snow. "You Highness," she curtsied. Bane grinned also, and kissed her hand softly as he always did at the council meetings. Greta was carrying a large basket which looked to be full of food.

"Greta, Bane, lovely to see you again. What's going on Eric?" Snow looked questioningly at the Huntsman who dumped the sack on the ground, took the basket from Greta and put it in one of the smaller carts.

"We are going on a little outing," said the Huntsman. "Greta here kindly put together some food for the day, and Bane has offered to cover for us while we are gone. Right Bane?"

Snow looked uneasy and Bane laughed. "I don't need cover for you. As Queen, you can go wherever you please, but it's up to me to assign your guards for your protection. As long as you agree to go and I agree on your guard, the Duke can't do much about it. Although, it took a lot of convincing on Eric's part to let me send both of you by yourselves."

Eric groaned. "I told you, more than one guard would be too suspicious." Bane just shrugged. They had clearly already come to an agreement.

Eric pulled a deep blue cloak from the sack and passed it to Snow. "Here put this on." It must have been among the clothes Duke Hammond had given her, but she never noticed it before now. It was thick and warm but also very light. She flung it around herself and Greta helped tied it around her neck.

While the men were saddling two horses and attaching them to the cart, Snow took the chance to speak with Greta. "Greta, I've been meaning to thank you. I believe you stitched me up after I was shot."

Greta blushed. "Yes my Lady. My mother was a healer before she – Well, before I went to stay with my aunt and uncle. You were very lucky ma'am. Not many people are shot like that and live to tell the tale. Well, none that I have seen anyways."

"Your mother has passed?" Snow felt guilty as soon as the words left her mouth.

Greta just smiled softy. "Yes, my Lady. But my aunt and uncle were very kind to take me in. Until Finn and his men grabbed me that is."

Snow felt her heart sink. "I'm so sorry, Greta. I'm so sorry they did that to you and that I couldn't help."

"Oh no! If it weren't for you my Lady, I would have surely died in that tower; and many other young girls after me."

The Huntsman spoke up, pulling the girls from their conversation. "Right," he said. "Let's get moving before it gets too late." Snow noticed that he had pulled another cloak from the sack and put it on. His was black like the new uniform.

Greta turned to Snow once more before leaving. "My Lady, I've put some yarrow tea in the basket to take some of the pain away. It's hot, so drink it fairly soon. There are also some leaves you can chew throughout the day if you feel the need to."

Snow smiled gratefully and embraced the girl, much to her surprise. "Thank you, Greta. That is very kind."

Greta blushed again and curtsied. "Have a nice time, my Lady," and she hurried off back to the kitchen.

Snow walked over to the cart where the Huntsman was waiting and he lifted her up onto the seat. He then threw the canvas sack in the back of the cart and shook Bane's hand before jumping up next to Snow.

"Don't make me regret this, Eric," said Bane, pointing a finger at the Huntsman. "Bring her back in one piece or the Duke will have my head."

"You know I will." The Huntsman retorted and moved the horses forwards and out of the stable leaving Bane grinning after them.


	7. Chapter 7

"So where exactly are we going?" Snow and the Huntsman had travelled only a short distance out of the castle gates before she started asking questions. Before waiting for the Huntsman's answer, she turned to kneel on the seat and rummaged through the basket behind her. There was a flask sitting near the top so she pulled it out, guessing it was the yarrow tea that Greta had made.

The Huntsman was holding the reins to the horses and was concentrating on the path ahead of them. His eyes remained forwards while he spoke. "You said you wanted to know what was going on in your kingdom, so I'm showing you."

"So I'm guessing you never told Duke Hammond or William about this?" Snow sat back down in her seat and took a sip from the flask. The tea was bitter and she scrunched up her nose at the taste but she found it improved after a few more sips.

The Huntsman grunted. "Of course not. You're lucky you can even leave your room with them two around."

"So why the cart?"

The Huntsman suppressed a sigh. He knew it was only a matter of time before she complained about it. "Snow, you can barely walk a few feet with that injury of yours, and I doubt riding would be any easier for you. This was the only other option."

Snow pouted. "I presume you're right. But I still would have preferred to ride."

The Huntsman laughed at her. "Oh, right. Well, by all means, if you think you can manage, unhook one of the horses and give it a go." His eyes stared into her own, challenging her. "If you fall off, don't come crying saying that you've hurt yourself even more."

Snow narrowed her eyes at his smug face, eager to accept his challenge. She soon gave up however, knowing full well he was right, and he knew it too. _Damn him_, she thought. Sometimes he knew her better than she knew herself. Snow scowled and looked away in defeat and the Huntsman laughed at her.

It was the mischievous laugh that made Snow realize that the Huntsman's teasing and mocking was one of the things she liked most about him. He never bowed or called her "Your Majesty" like everyone else in the castle did. He wasn't afraid to treat her the same way he always had; like a regular girl. Snow then wondered that if she wanted everybody to take her seriously as a Queen then maybe that should include the Huntsman as well, but she found that she disliked that idea. If anyone was allowed to treat her the way they wanted, it could be Eric.

Snow took another sip of her tea and pondered for a moment before asking her next question. "How do you and Bane know each other?" She had noticed that the two were familiar when they were back in the stable, but she never remembered introducing them.

The Huntsman sighed loudly. "We're old acquaintances. Have you done with all the questions?"

"I suppose, for now." Instead of pressing the matter further, Snow looked around and started taking in the scenery around her. It already looked different. The trees were taller and greener and small flowers and shrubbery had come to life by the side of the dirt path. If she looked hard enough she could occasionally pick out a butterfly, or a bird nesting in a nearby tree. Behind them in the distance, the castle stood high on the majestic cliffs of Tabor.

After taking in as much as she could, Snow's eyes decided to be sneaky and came to rest on the Huntsman beside her. He was not paying any attention to the scenery the way she had. Instead, she noticed the way his eyes darted around, constantly looking for signs of danger. She observed his strong jaw and broad shoulders then slowly lowered her eyes to look over his outfit once again. Although black was not the most agreeable colour to her, she was beginning to like his new uniform. If you would call it that – it was so basic – but he looked so striking and handsome, and much younger than he usually did. She could feel the firmness of his arm as it brushed against her own and she ached for both of them to be around her. Her gaze then moved down his arms to his hands; she imagined them moving all over her, caressing every inch of her skin. Snow's pulse quickened and she felt a newly accustomed desire rising from deep inside her.

"What are you looking at?" The words startled Snow and she jumped a little as she was pulled back into reality. She had been caught staring.

"Nothing." She squeaked and felt her cheeks turn crimson. She forced her eyes forward and took a large sip of her tea, pretending not to notice the Huntsman's smug grin. She wondered how long he'd known before saying anything. _Damn him, _she thought again.

Looking around again, Snow wondered what part of the day they were in. She had risen just after sunrise so she guessed it was around mid-morning. Before long, the path began to straighten out and Snow could just make out a village in the distance. She vaguely recognised it as the village she rode through when she had escaped from the castle.

The Huntsman snapped her out of her thoughts once again. "Pull the hood over your face. It's okay for you to see them, but I don't think you're ready for them to see you. Besides, they might get over excited and pull you in." He laughed but Snow could tell he was only half joking, so she did as she was told and pulled the large hood down over her face.

The change was astonishing. In terms of appearance, the village still needed lots of work. From afar, you would think it was the same village from during Ravenna's reign, but the real change was the people. They were everywhere, going about their business and they were no longer hungry. Snow remembered making that first priority when she became Queen, and even after two weeks, the difference was heart-warming. The atmosphere had changed as well. People were actually smiling and talking to one another and there were children playing outside in small groups. Snow tried hard not to cry when she saw them but she soon gave in and let the tears flow. Thankfully, they were not the only cart in the small village, so there was not much attention solely on Snow and the Huntsman. They managed to pass through the town virtually unnoticed. Snow didn't make a big deal about it, but she had accidently locked eyes with a small boy who had walked past. She smiled at the young boy and he smiled back. He never said anything, but the look on his face told her that he knew who she was.

They passed through one more village after that, and Snow was warmed to see that it too was functioning and happy and nobody was starving to death. As they moved farther away from the second village Snow kissed the Huntsman on the cheek and rested her head on his shoulder. "Thank you for showing me that." The Huntsman didn't say anything but kissed her forehead in return.

"When will we be heading back? I don't want you to get into trouble."

"There's just one more thing I want you to see, then we will turn around. We should make it back before nightfall." Snow could tell he wasn't going to say anything more about where they were going so she didn't press the matter. Instead she changed the subject.

"I was thinking, I know it's only a week away but it feels like spring has come early this year. There hasn't been much rain, it hasn't been that cold and the birds have been out chirping in the trees every morning since the coronation." She thought back to the night under the willow tree; it had been so warm that night.

The Huntsman thought about it for a moment. "I've noticed it too; it's quite pleasant. Though when Ravenna ruled, the winters seemed to last forever. Maybe now that she's gone, spring just jumped at the chance and came a few weeks early."

Snow giggled. "Since when did you become so thoughtful and optimistic?" The Huntsman frowned as if he didn't know what she meant.

Snow laughed again, this time at his expression. "Never mind. How far until we reach this mysterious place? I'm hungry."

"Not long, but you can go through the basket now if you want."

Snow pouted. As temping as it was, she would rather stop and stretch her legs first. "No, it's fine. I can wait." Instead, she rested her head on the Huntsman's shoulder again and closed her eyes.

* * *

Snow was woken by a sudden jolt of the cart. She hadn't even remembered falling asleep. "I'm sorry, I must have drifted off for a moment," Snow yawned.

The Huntsman frowned. "And you wanted to ride," he said almost to himself. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine, just a little tired."

"Never mind, we are here. Hold these for a moment." The Huntsman handed the reins to Snow and pulled his hood over his head.

"Why did you do that?" Snow asked as she handed the reins back to the Huntsman.

"So nobody recognises me. This is my village and if anyone sees me, they'll probably want to know who my companion is."

Snow looked up and noticed that they were coming to another town. It was settled on the outskirts of a large, green forest. It was around the same size as the others she had seen but it seemed to be missing something. When Snow realised what it was she asked the Huntsman, "Where are all the children? Do they play in the forest?"

"No, they do not play. There are barely any children left. There was a plague a few years back and only the small or weak were affected. It was very sudden and it was all over just as quickly."

Snow felt her heart sink and a lump rose in her throat. "I am so sorry. That's awful."

"Aye, well what can you do? There are quite a few babies to be born this year, so I'm told. Now be quiet and sit still." The Huntsman led the cart through the crowd and eventually made it out of the village unnoticed. They travelled only a short distance more until they came to the brim of the forest where a small wooden house sat. The village was still in full view but it would be hard for anybody to recognise them from this distance. The Huntsman moved the cart around the house until it was out of sight and jumped out. He lifted Snow down from the cart before grabbing the basket.

Snow took in her surroundings while she stretched her legs. The small house was sitting right on the edge of the forest. From the back, she could see a chopping block with the axe still lodged in the middle but there was no firewood in sight. The two windows that she could see were covered with boards. The house was not ugly, she rather liked it, but from the sight of it, nobody had lived here for a long time. Either that, or the person that did live here, wasn't interested in looking after it. Snow turned to the Huntsman. "This is your home?"

"Yes well, I've been rather busy saving Princesses and battling evil Queens so I haven't had much time to look after this place." The Huntsman smiled and took Snow's hand.

They walked around to the front of the house and the Huntsman pushed open the door. Snow followed him inside and shut the door behind them.

They stood inside a small room containing a dining table with four wooden chairs and two cushioned ones sitting by a fireplace. To the side of the room there were two doors, both closed, and towards the back Snow could see another door that led to a kitchen. It was simple and sweet but it definitely needed some care and a good clean.

Snow smiled up at the Huntsman, who still seemed to be looking around. There was a slight sadness in his eyes and Snow understood how being here again must remind him of Sara. She raised her hand to meet his face and he immediately looked down at her. He seemed to remember why they were there, because he kissed Snow on the forehead and put the basket on the table. "Still hungry, Princess?" he asked, pulling off his cloak.

Snow smiled and went and sat at one of the chairs, taking off her own cloak as she went. "I'm starving." Her stomach groaned as she spoke and they both laughed.

The Huntsman unpacked the basket and soon Snow was stuffing her mouth full of bread, cheese grapes and dried meat, not even bothering with the silverware Greta had included in the basket. She didn't care what the Huntsman thought; he'd seen her do much worse when they were in the Dark Forest. Suddenly a thought from before re-entered her mind, and she couldn't help but voice it.

"Eric, do you think it would have been different if you'd have known I was a Princess as soon as we met?"

The Huntsman, who was sitting across from her with his arms on the table, looked puzzled for a moment. He threw a grape in his mouth before speaking, "I don't know. Why do you ask?"

"I was just thinking. I hope it would've been the same; I like our relationship the way it is."

"Our relationship?" The Huntsman raised his eyebrows and chuckled.

"I mean the way we are with each other. Everybody that knows me, knows me as King Magnus' daughter and treats me as such. But once upon a time, you thought I was a normal girl so you have become accustomed to treating me that way. Ever since we met, you have teased me and laughed at me, and I realized on the way here that I don't mind. I like how you are brave enough not to change that even though you know who I really am now." She took a handful of grapes and put them all in her mouth at once. "I also like that I can be myself around you."

The Huntsman sat back and folded his arms. He looked at the beautiful woman sitting in front of him and compared her to the scared little girl he had found in the Dark Forest. The change was definitely there, but no matter how different she looked on the outside, on the inside she was still the same girl he had saved in the forest. Sometimes it was so easy to forget that she was now the Queen, and he shouldn't talk to her or treat her the way that he does.

Another question seemed to enter her mind and a hint of concern showed in her pretty features. "Does it bother you being here? With me?" Snow broke off a bit of bread and fiddled with it instead of eating it.

"In my home?" The Huntsman frowned when Snow nodded. "I wouldn't have brought you here if it did."

"I know but – well, you seemed so sad before. I just hoped you hadn't changed your mind when you got here."

"Of course not. Have you finished? It's getting late." The Huntsman stood and began putting what was left of the food into the basket. Snow, who hadn't finished eating, picked at the food as he tried to pack it away. She crammed as much cheese and meat into her mouth as she could and she laughed as the Huntsman sighed and shook his head at her. He left out the last of the bread and gave it to her, knowing she'd probably finish it off on the way back to the castle.

Snow managed to swallow her large mouthful of food and began to nibble at the small piece of bread. She looked around the little house again and smiled. After a miserable start to the day, she was now enjoying it a little too much. "How long before dark? I'm not sure I want to leave just yet. I like it here."

"We will make it back in plenty of time if we leave soon. We could stay a bit longer but I'd rather not risk it." The Huntsman's back was facing her as he spoke. He had finished packing up the basket and was throwing a piece of stray firewood into the fireplace. A cloud of ash rose into the air and lingered a moment before dispersing up the chimney. Snow watched the Huntsman carefully as he moved around the room picking up things and putting them back in there place. He shook out a piece of clothing and placed in on a chair. A warm tingling feeling came over her and she blushed as he caught her staring at him again. "Quite the little observer today aren't we?" He folded his arms and sat on the edge of the table, his long legs stretched out in front of him.

Snow looked him over as he stared at her with intense, dark eyes. She couldn't help but move closer towards him, even a few feet away just seemed too great a distance. As soon as she got just a few inches away, Snow put down the bread and placed her hands on the Huntsman's chest and his arms immediately went around her. She put her head against him and could hear his heart beating even through his shirt and leather vest. His hands moved down her back to her bottom and back up to her face, lifting it from his chest to face him. Only an inch apart, Snow could hear her own heart beating in her ears. She closed the gap between them before the Huntsman had the chance and pushed her eager lips onto his own. Snow remembered back to that same morning under the willow tree and how he had been so gentle and calm, but it seemed that all calm had vanished into thin air the moment there lips touched.

Snows arms find their usual place around the Huntsman's neck and she presses every inch of herself against him. His arms wrap around her so tightly that she has to break their kiss to catch her breath. As she does, the Huntsman spins around with her still in his arms and lifts her onto the table. Her legs automatically wrap around him and she finds his mouth again.

Snow can feel his want pressed between her legs and leaves her craving more. He pushes against her once and she moans into his mouth. His lips leave hers and trail across her cheek towards her ear and then down her neck. She takes hold of his hair a little harder than she means to but he doesn't seem to mind. Snow can feel the Huntsman's hot breath against her neck and she moans into his ear. She reaches down between them and begins fumbling with his belt. The Huntsman pulls back and looks irritated for a second. "We really have to go," he says hoarsely.

Afraid that if they stop she will burst at the seams, Snow just smiles cheekily at the Huntsman, "Well we better hurry." This seems to work and before she knows it his belt is off, his axe falling to the ground with a loud clank, her dress and slip are up around her waist and he is filling her to the hilt. Snow gasps and a cry escapes her, now fully aware it's been over a week since they had done anything like this. She barely has time to adjust to him before the Huntsman pulls back and moves into her again, this time slower. She remembers that they have to be back at the castle before dark. "Hurry," she says huskily and he begins a fast and hard rhythm.

Snow clutches the Huntsman tightly, one arm around his neck and the other gripping his shoulder. She becomes amazed that a mere week could leave her so wanting and desperate. It's as if they had been apart for a lifetime. All of her senses are brought to life with their rapid pace and it doesn't take long at all before Snow feels her muscles tighten around him. The heat that follows is almost blinding and she calls out his name in a flood of ecstasy, setting off the Huntsman not a few seconds after. Reluctant to move and still dizzy with aftershock, Snow clings to him for a moment and he holds her against him. "You drive me crazy, Snow," says the Huntsman. "I don't think I'll ever look at this table the same way again," and Snow giggles into his shoulder.

Their embrace soon comes to an end, much to her distaste, and Snow finds herself back in the cart too soon for her liking. Still flushed and shaky, she rests her head on the Huntsman's shoulder as they pull away from the small wooden house. "Can you bring me back here again? Soon?"

"We'll see. If the Duke doesn't have my head for bringing you out here in the first place."

"That won't happen. I won't let it. Besides, you are a guard now, are you not?"

"That's not the point, Snow. It's not safe."

"How could it not be safe? Ravenna is dead, I killed her myself. Everyone is happy and everything is returning to normal. You showed me that." Suddenly, Snow realised there must be more. Something that she wasn't aware of yet. "The men outside my door, your agreement with the Duke, him making you a guard and this '_it's not safe_' nonsense. Eric, what aren't you telling me?"

The Huntsman groaned slightly. He knew she would have figured it out sooner or later. In all honesty, he had wanted to tell her what was happening as soon had he found out, but the fight happened and then Snow was shot. There hadn't exactly been an ideal moment until now.

Snow pressed him again when he didn't answer immediately, "Eric, what is going on?"

"Duke Hammond seems to think there is some sort of army rising against you. He also believes there may be someone inside the castle relaying information to them. Nobody knows much, so he sent a few men to locate them and find out as much as they can. That was just before you got hurt. I've only known since then."

Snow, who seemed to have been holding her breath, exhaled slowly. That wasn't what she had been expecting. The again, she wasn't sure what she was expecting. "Why wasn't I told? Does the Duke not think I can handle this?"

"He didn't want to worry you. He seems to think you are overwhelmed and didn't want to push you over the edge with this news until there is more information."

Snow looked vexed. "Overwhelmed? He thinks I am overwhelmed? What does he think I do all day? He won't let me do anything! How could he possibly think I am overwhelmed when the only thing I do that is associated with my duties as Queen is attend council meetings? How dare he keep this from me?! I presume William is in on this also?"

"I believe so, but I don't know what his views are and I don't particularly care."

One the shock and anger wears off, Snow realises that she is more hurt than anything. "I cannot believe this as happened. What should I do? If they find out I know, they'll know you told me."

"That's not up to me, Snow."

"Please, Eric?" She grips his arm and looks at him with pleading eyes.

Thinking for a moment, the Huntsman flicks the reins and the two horses move from a walk to a trot. "It all comes down to the way you want people to see you. I know you're scared, but you can either sit back and not let anyone know that you are aware of what's going on, or you can take matters into your own hands and take control of your Kingdom. The decision is yours."

"It sounds so obvious when you say it like that."

"Well, no matter what you decide, I'll be here and we'll work through it together."

Snow smiles softly, "I like the sound of that."

For the rest of the journey, Snow thinks about what she should do, but as soon as the tips of the castle towers come into view, Snow knows what she has decided. For ten years she had been imprisoned in her own home and even though she had escaped and was now the Queen, she still felt like a prisoner. After the day that she'd had, seeing how even the poorest and hungriest villages can turn around in just two weeks, Snow saw the castle in a different light. She wasn't going back to that prison. Just like the villagers, she was determined that things would be different from then on. For everyone.


	8. Chapter 8

Snow sat in her elaborate throne tapping her finger, her mouth set in a hard line and her eyes hard and focused on the crowd before her. Her long ebony hair, a mixture of curls and small braids, was pinned up and twisted beneath her glittering crown, exposing every feature on her delicate face. The only sound echoing around the hall was the _tap, tap, tapping_ of Snow's fingernail against the hard polished wood of her throne's arm rest. The crowd of people stood in silence, including the Huntsman, waiting with bated breath for her to speak.

* * *

The night before had been tense. When Snow returned to the castle after her day with the Huntsman, Duke Hammond had been in fit of rage. Eric and Snow had found the Duke, Bane and William arguing just inside the castle's grand entrance. Their yells echoed around them, and there was not a servant in sight – obviously too frightened to get in the way of the three quarreling men. The yells ceased as soon as Snow and the Huntsman came into sight, the Dukes face was red and heated from the argument.

William had been the first to spot them and stormed over. He went to the Huntsman first and got rather close, pushing a pointed finger into his chest. "You! I knew making you a guard was a bad idea," he spat. "How dare you take advantage of your position and disappear with her!"

Eric hit William's hand away quite hard and stepped forward so the men were but an inch apart. "Go on, touch me again and we'll see what happens," he growled. Although the Huntsman towered over him, William didn't back away and instead returned the Huntsman's menacing glare, one hand on the sword by his side.

Snow became fed up at once. She remembered that she wasn't going to stand for this behaviour anymore. "Enough! William, stand back and control yourself!" Her command rang through the hollow entrance. William glanced at Snow, taken by surprise. He fumbled for words, not wanting to back out of an argument with the hunter. Snow glowered at him when he made no effort to move. "Now," she shot with impatience. William clenched his jaw and reluctantly stepped back to his father's side with a scowl on his face. He very cleverly held his tongue.

The Duke and Bane had stopped arguing by this point and Duke Hammond looked as irritated as Snow felt. "Where have you been?" he threw his words at Snow and the Huntsman. "We have been looking everywhere for you!"

Snow quickly shot a glance at Bane, who obviously hadn't said much about the outing. He gave a slight shrug and Snow felt a pang of guilt because she knew he was in trouble for keeping his mouth shut.

Snow pursed her lips and stared back at the fuming Duke. She didn't appreciate his tone. "Duke Hammond, there will be no lectures from you this evening. Not to me, not to Bane or Eric or anyone." Snow felt anxious inside, but her voice was stern and she held his gaze. There was no way she could back down now, and she found she didn't want to. She was tired of taking orders from this man.

Duke Hammond was clearly stunned. When he went to protest Snow held up her hand and cut him off. "Sir, you _will_ contain your words. I will go where I please and do what I please, _whenever _I please. As you can see I am perfectly unharmed and quite frankly, you have no say in the matter." By this point Bane had walked over and stood by Eric's side. Snow could sense his wide grin as she spoke to the Duke. She continued, "You will call on the council and arrange a meeting for first thing in the morning. Do you understand, Duke Hammond?"

The shock on the Duke's face was still evident as he searched for words. Before long he seemed to realize he would not be voicing his opinions that night. "Of course, your Highness," he whispered. His face was no longer red from anger but from embarrassment.

"Thank you," Snow nodded once. "You and William are excused, I will see you in the morning at the meeting."

Both men stood in front of her, clearly hesitant to leave. Snow knew it was killing them that they couldn't throw around orders and lecture Bane and Eric. "That will be all," she said again, reminding them that their presence was no longer wanted.

The Duke slowly bowed and walked away, wisely holding his tongue. His pride had undoubtedly been stomped on and Snow hoped he wouldn't hold it against her. William soon followed looking displeased and glared at the Huntsman, who had to twist out of the way as William pushed past him.

The Huntsman growled, "I will kill that runt one day, I swear it."

It was then that Mary had ran around the corner, visibly happy that her Queen had returned unharmed. She began shooing Bane and the Huntsman away immediately, declaring that the Queen needed rest. In no mind to argue with the woman, the two men wondered off and Snow was left in the care of her flustered maid and was dragged to her chamber. A while later, Snow had eaten in her room and told Mary about her day, leaving out the more _intimate_ parts while Mary gently combed out her hair. Mary had been pleased and thought it had been a very thoughtful thing to do on the Huntsman's part, but insisted that Snow not go out again so soon. "You still need rest, my Lady. Please don't exhaust yourself, dear."

It had gotten late by the time Snow had bathed, eaten and had her bandage changed. She tossed and turned restlessly in her large bed, waiting for sleep, trying to switch off her mind. It was only when she felt the covers move and the familiar strong arms wrap around her, that Snow finally let sleep claim her.

* * *

So there Snow sat at the council meeting, watching everyone as they stared back at her. It was a full meeting; all ten members from the council had shown up, including several guards and servants including Mary and Greta. Normally full meetings intimidated her, but today, with the Huntsman by her side, she didn't seem to mind. Instead, she thinks about how she is going to address the issue at hand.

Duke Hammond and Eric were standing to the front of the crowd and she could see Bane behind them. William was somewhere towards the back, but she never bothered seeking him out. Finally, Snow's finger stopped tapping and she stood up with a sigh. "I have not had the best start at being a Queen to you all." Whispers start up among the people and a few look puzzled as to where Snow is going with her speech. She ignores them and continues. "I ask for your patience, and I assure you that I will try my best to give you the Queen my Kingdom needs… though I cannot do that if I am being lied to." Her eyes fell on the Duke and he immediately looked anxious. "It has recently come to my attention that things are being kept from me. I do not appreciate this in the slightest."

The people in the hall have abandoned their whispering and are now talking loudly among each other. Snow holds up her hand and the noise softens slightly.

"Duke, is there anything you wish to share?" Snow raised her eyebrows at the man and he darts his eyes around the hall.

"Your Highness," he started, nervously. "I will share with you all that I know, but I would rather do it in private."

Snow shook her head. "No, that will not be good enough. Anything you say will be shared with all members of the council. There will be no more secrets from anybody."

The Duke swallows and wipes his forehead. He moves forward so everybody in the hall can see him. "I have reason to believe, your Highness, that there is an army rising against you." Whispers immediately start among the crowd again and Duke Hammond clears his throat before continuing. "A small group of my guards have been sent to seek information on the army's whereabouts. They were due back yesterday, but there has been so sign of them at this point."

Snow sits back down on her throne as the hall erupts with questions. People want to know everything about this so-called army but the Duke seems as clueless as anybody. Only Eric and Bane remain quiet and walk to stand on either side of the throne. Snow glances up at the Huntsman with questioning eyes. She had already known everything the Duke had just said, and now she wasn't quite sure how to proceed. Eric just shrugs. He was obviously leaving it all up to her.

The Duke manages to calm everybody down after a while and soon the hall is quiet once again. "I apologize for keeping this from you, my Lady. I thought I was acting in your best interests."

Snow smiles once. "Thank you for sharing, Duke. I am sure everyone agrees that this information is better out in the open. I don't like being kept in the dark. Now you say your guards are due back any time from yesterday?"

"That is correct," the Duke nods.

"Well, I suppose there is not much we can do until they arrive back. In the meantime, I want the castle on full alert. Members of the council, please return to your villages wary of this information. I would also like one or two guards to be stationed on lookout in any nearby villages until the Dukes guards' return. Bane will this be achievable?"

Bane thinks for a moment before answering. "I believe I can spare six men, your Highness. We can send two guards to each of the three closest villages and still have enough men here."

"Wonderful, thank you Bane. Duke Hammond, is this agreeable?"

The Duke agrees and the men discuss which guards would be best to send. The meeting concludes, people start to disperse and Snow stands up to leave also. As the hall clears, Snow notices that William is walking over to her. The Huntsman, who hadn't left her side, tenses up next to her.

William hadn't spoken a word in the meeting and Snow knew he was still annoyed from the night before. She considers pretending not to have seen him and quickly slipping out of the hall but she silently scolds herself. _Just hear what he has to say, _she tells herself. William reaches her and they simply stand in silence for a few seconds, avoiding eye contact.

"I just wanted to apologize," William started, his eyes focused on his feet. "To both of you. I have acted like such a fool these past few weeks. I'm so sorry."

Snow seems lost for words. She is surprised to find that she doesn't know what to tell him. Does she pretend everything is fine and forgive him, or tell him how she really feels? As Snow looks at William, she tries to remember that little boy she used to play with as a child. She had held onto the memory of him so tightly, but she now realized that the little boy in her memories didn't exist anymore. They had both grown up and become different people.

"Thank you for apologizing, William." William seems relieved at Snow's words and he looks up to meet her gaze. Snow hesitates for a moment but goes on. "I think we need to start again. I need you to understand that I'm not the same girl you fell in-love with all those years ago." Beside her, the Huntsman scowls but she ignores him and goes on. "I think we have to stop pretending that we are best friends, because it's clear that we aren't. We barely know each other."

Snow is expecting an outburst from William but it doesn't come. Instead he just stares at her, quietly thinking about what she has said. "You are right. We should start over." His face then erupts with a cheeky grin and she catches a hint of mischief in his eyes. He stands up tall and holds out his hand. Curious, Snow places her hand in his. He kisses it and bows. "Dear Snow White. I am Sir William, son of Duke Hammond of Tabor. It is an honor to meet you, my Queen."

Snow laughs and gives William a small curtsy, deciding to play along. "It is wonderful to meet you, Sir William. I look forward to finding out more about you."

This time William laughs but his smile soon fades and it is clear their little jest is over for the moment. "I really am sorry, Snow. I hope one day we can be friends again."

Touched that William is making an effort to mend things, Snow has an idea. "Well let's start with my birthday party. I know you said I didn't have to lift a finger, but I want to help."

William shakes his head. "I'm sorry, but this is one thing I'll have to refuse. It's your first real birthday in years and I want you to be surprised."

After a small protest, William remains victorious and leaves Snow and Eric alone in the hall. She looks at him and smiles. "Well that was unexpected. I really believed William and I were going down a dead-end."

The Huntsman, who had somehow held his composure during William's performance, shifts uncomfortably in his guard uniform. "Unexpected, yes. Decent, maybe. But I still want to ring his neck."

Snow sighs loudly and frowns. "Eric, he apologized to both of us. He is trying to do the right thing. Please give him a chance." Somehow her pleading seemed useless. Snow knew the Huntsman and William would never get along.

Just as she had predicted, the Huntsman shook his head. "We'll never be friends, Snow and you know it. Don't try and make me out as the bad guy. I'll try and be civil but I will_ not_ act like the sun shines out of his ass like everyone else does."

Snow tried to ignore the Huntsman's crude comment but somehow a giggle escaped her. She'd never heard somebody say that before.

The Huntsman just rolled his eyes and shook his head. "What do you want to do today?" he asked.

Snow looked around the hall as she thought. "First I want to get something to eat." Snow rubs her stomach, careful not to touch the injured part. "Then I want to take a look around the castle and see what is happening. We can go outside and sit in the garden if there is time."

The Huntsman walked with Snow to the kitchens after she decided that she didn't want to eat in the dining hall. The cooks were surprised to see the Queen but soon made her and the Huntsman comfortable at the back of the kitchen, out of the way and out of the commotion.

Greta was thrilled to see Snow and made a pot of tea. When it was done, she poured some into a large mug. "It is yarrow tea again, my Lady. I hope you don't mind. I know its bitter but it'll help with that wound of yours."

Snow took a sip straight away. It was hot and scolded her tongue slightly, but she found that the hotter it was, the less you could taste it. "Thank you, Greta, it's wonderful."

Greta beamed. "I'm glad, my Lady. What can we get you to eat?"

Snow is quick to answer. "Oh, please, anything you have. I'm starving." As if on cue, her stomach gurgles and she grins and flushes pink.

Soon, Snow and Eric were both enjoying a large plate of eggs, sausage, ham, beans and potatoes. Snow devoured her food and ate the lot in half the time it took the Huntsman to eat his. "Didn't you eat breakfast?" he laughed.

Snow pushed her plate away and reached for a bread roll in the basket in the middle of the bench. "Yes, I ate in my chamber before the meeting. It wasn't very nice though. Grains and wheat or something, Mary said." Snow scrunched up her nose at the memory and the Huntsman laughed.

"That's good for you," he said.

"Good for horses, maybe," Snow replied under her breath before she took a large bite of her bread roll.

Finishing his own plate, the Huntsman turned and faced the young Queen sitting beside him. "So, you're having a birthday celebration. Eighteen, yes?"

Snow nodded. She noticed that the Huntsman had never really questioned her age, and she had never questioned his. She guessed it didn't really matter. "Will you come with me?"

"Yes, I'll be there. I suppose I have to be anyway, wearing this stupid thing." He gripped his black vest and tugged at it uncomfortably.

Snow bit her lip. "Well, I meant actually come _with me,_ but if you'd rather go as my guard…" She looked nervously at her hands and began playing with the sleeve of her emerald green gown.

The Huntsman looked puzzled for a moment then realization hit him and his eyes softened. "You mean as your companion? I don't think I'll be allowed."

Snow looked up. She knew that the Duke and Bane would rather have as many guards as they could at the celebration. She was a bit annoyed at the thought of Eric guarding her the entire night, instead of celebrating with her. She stood up before he could say anything else. "Don't worry. It was a silly idea. Let's go."

Snow thanked Greta and the other ladies for the food and the two left the kitchen. Snow wanted to look through the castle so they walked into nearly every room and chamber, seeking out people and servants to talk to. When Snow spotted someone in the hall she would kindly ask them what their job was and if they were happy working in the castle. The Huntsman thought it was pointless, that they all had a job to do and she was just getting in the way, but Snow was insistent. She wanted to know how her castle was functioning and she wanted to know if there was anything she could do to help people. At one point, the Huntsman had to actually drag Snow from the laundry room because she was starting to fold some linen. Snow claimed that she had only picked it up off the floor but she was taken by the arm and pulled from the room regardless.

"I know you are eager to help," the Huntsman said when they were outside. "But you will just get in everyone's way. There are other ways to help people."

"Fine," Snow pouted. I've had enough anyway. Let's go out to the gardens." On the way from the laundry room to the gardens, Snow bypassed her chambers and took a book from the parlor.

Snow and the Huntsman sat in the garden on the grass as Snow read her book. It was a book from her mother's old collection and she had read it numerous times when she was a child. It included several small stories, filled with young Princesses, handsome Princes and strange and magical creatures from faraway lands.

The Huntsman watched Snow as she read, laughing to himself that she would read such stories. "You have an entire library, filled with many kinds of books, and you choose child stories."

Snow lazed back in the grass and smiled up at the hunter. The book rested on her chest. "It was my favorite book as a child. Though, I think my expectations of it have been set too high."

"Why is that?" The Huntsman lied back next to the Queen and put his hands under his head.

"All the stories end with the Prince and Princess living happily ever after."

The Huntsman frowns. "Is that a bad thing? Most fairy tales end like that."

Snow giggled. "I guess, but I'd prefer it if a Huntsman saves the Princess. It's so much more exciting.

The Huntsman laughs and sits up on his side, resting on his elbow. "I like that ending too." He leans down and kisses Snow softly. "Maybe someone will write a story like that one day."

Snow smiles into his kiss and pushes the book away. She reaches up and holds the Huntsman's face to hers, deepening his soft kiss. His arm wraps around her and rolls over, pulling Snow onto him. She tugs at the black vest and the Huntsman is left with just his plain white shirt. Snow runs her hands over him, she can feel his hard chest and stomach under the cotton, and his strong arms wrap around her small waist and pull her down into another kiss.

Just then, somebody clears their throat behind them. Snow quickly rolls off the Huntsman, startled. They both sit up to find William staring at them.

"What do you want?" snaps the Huntsman. "We're busy."

William glares at him. "Eric," he snaps back. "I am to take over watching the Queen. Father wants you on the lookout in the castle." His words are dry and bitter.

Up until this point, Eric had almost forgotten that he was supposed to be keeping an eye out for spies in the castle. A little annoyed, he stands up and offers Snow his hand, helping her up also.

The Huntsman picks his vest up off the grass and throws it over his shoulder. "It seems I'm wanted elsewhere. Until next time, Princess," Eric winks, kisses Snow's hand and starts back towards the castle.

The days that followed began to develop a pattern. Every second day the council would meet but there were never any reports of army sightings. Duke Hammond's guards still had not returned and the Duke grew more anxious by the day. Snow and Eric would eat in the kitchen every morning and then roam the castle, checking on servants and helping with little tasks before they would venture outside to the garden. William would catch up with them before midday and then Eric would continue his guard duties in and around the castle. Snow would spend her time with William asking him questions about the years she was locked in the castle. It was something the two had avoided until this point but Snow was eager to learn everything she could. She also found out about the riots and attacks William had led against the Ravenna's men and found she was impressed. Then every night, after she had bathed and eaten, Snow would wait in her large, empty bed, fighting the urge to sleep. Not until the Huntsman's arms found their place around her, would she give in and let the darkness catch up with her.


	9. Chapter 9

Snow woke without opening her eyes. Remembering what day it was, she groaned and squeezed her eyes shut even harder. The morning sun bathed her naked back as she stretched her arm across the bed, searching for him. As she suspected, her bed was empty, just as it always was in the mornings.

Not wanting to dwell on the day ahead, Snow buried her face in her feather pillow and grinned at her memories from the previous night. His roaming hands and his perfect mouth, claiming every part of her, trailing down every inch of her quivering body. The taunting memories made her squirm and the sweet ache _down_ _there _made itself known. Her breath hitched and she rolled onto her back, breathless, forcing her eyes open for the first time. How did he make her feel so alive? Just thinking about him awakened all kinds of feelings.

_Pull yourself together, _Snow told herself. Shaking her head clear, Snow sat up, and in the corner of her eye she spotted a blood-red rose resting on the pillow beside her. With it was a small note. Smiling, Snow picked up the rose and smelt it. Its sweet perfume filled her nose and she reached for the small piece of parchment. Small words written with a quick hand sprawled across it.

Happy birthday, Princess.

Snow rolled her eyes at the 'Princess' but found herself beaming. Only the Huntsman would leave a short, scribbled note in the presence of such a beautiful rose. Somehow it fitted him though. William would have left a long letter full of feeling, only using very large, overwhelming and extravagant words. Eric was simple and straightforward, and she preferred that. Somehow, his rose and short scribbled note meant so much more.

Taking the rose and the note, Snow got out of bed, put on her silk robe and went and sat at her vanity table. Looking at the face before her, Snow wondered if she looked any older than the day before. Dismissing the thought at once, she was slightly annoyed at herself for worrying about her complexion when Mary came bounding through the door.

"Your Highness! Happy Birthday, my dear!" Mary curtsied when she saw the young Queen.

"Thank you, Mary." Snow smiled appreciatively.

"How are you feeling? How is that dreadful wound of yours?"

"I'm fine, and it's much better, thanks to you and Greta." Snows arrow injury had almost completely knitted together and all that remained was a nasty red scar. It still ached often but it was nothing she couldn't handle. Snow just hoped the scar would fade over time.

Mary quickly tossed the bed sheets back over the bed and smoothed them out. Snow bit her lip, annoyed that Mary had gotten to it first. The kind maid was always one step ahead of her, no matter how hard Snow tried to do things for herself.

"What would you like to wear, dear?" Mary said as she finished the bed and wandered over to the large cupboard.

"Oh, something plain, I think." Seeing Mary's confused face, Snow quickly added, "Just until I have to change for the celebration. I don't want to be prancing around all day like a peacock showing off its feathers."

"Of course, my dear." Mary laughed. Every other young girl she knew would love to dress up and prance around on their birthday, but not Snow. She would rather read under a tree in a plain old dress than dance with handsome men at a party wearing a beautiful gown; and Mary loved her for it.

After she was dressed in a simple green frock, Snow went down to the kitchens to eat as she usually did, only this time Eric wasn't there to meet her. He usually met her there, so he could watch over her until William could take his place. Assuming he was busy on guard duty because of the celebration, Snow sat and spoke with Greta as she ate.

"I am so excited, my lady! Are you going to dance with all the men? You will look so beautiful!" Greta was her usual cheerful self, but today she was beaming from ear to ear. She sat opposite Snow with her chin resting in her hands.

"I'm sure you will look just as wonderful, Greta." Snow smiled at the young girl, whose eye's suddenly saddened.

"Oh, I won't be going. Well I will be there, but as a servant not a guest."

Snow frowned. She had been looking forward to spending time with her female companion. "Well that simply won't do, Greta. I am inviting you as my personal guest. You have been so kind to me, it is the least I can do."

Greta's eyes widened and shook her head, her long braids swinging around her shoulders. "Oh, no! No, my lady, I couldn't. I… I have to work."

"Please, Greta. Let me do this for you? I'll see to it that you get paid so you don't miss out, and we can have fun together. I simply can't take no for an answer."

"Oh, thank you!" Greta's large smile returned and she threw her arms around the Queen, taking Snow by surprise. Collecting herself, Greta quickly pulled back and turned pink. "Oh, I'm sorry, my lady."

Snow laughed and squeezed Greta's hand. "Don't be sorry. I am glad you are excited. Promise me one thing though, Greta?"

Greta nodded desperately, "yes, anything your Highness!"

"I want you to find your aunt, Mary, and have her show you to my gowns. You may choose anyone you wish. You shall look like a Princess, Greta, and you shall dance with every nobleman at the celebration! What a lovely time we shall have!"

Leaving Greta in a state of shock, Snow left the Kitchens just as they were getting busy in preparation for her birthday. On her way back to her chamber's Snow walked past the Grand Ballroom and William emerged looking flustered. He had been busy preparing things for the celebration, and Snow wasn't allowed in there because William wanted her to be surprised.

"Snow!" he exclaimed when he saw her. "I mean- your Highness. Happy birthday." He bowed and gently kissed Snow on the hand.

"Thank you, William. You look a little flustered, is everything okay?" Snow tried to hide her amusement from his expression.

Running his hand through his hair, William sighed. "Yes, I'm fine. Very busy, but fine. Everything is coming along nicely, I think you will be pleased."

"I'm sure I will, you are very kind to do this for me. Thank you."

"It's my pleasure. I was wondering, I know that Eric is on duty tonight, so would you like me to accompany you?"

Snow's heart sank. Was William really going to try this again? They had got along so well this past week. "Oh, William. I thought we were trying to start over?"

William's face fell. "Yes, of course. I'm sorry for asking."

Immediately feeling guilty, Snow quickly added, "What if I promise you a dance?" She forced the words out of her mouth. She hated dancing. She was never any good at it as a child, even when she was forced to have lessons.

William seemed to remember that also because he laughed. "You dancing? Well that will be a sight; but yes, of course. I would love a dance with you, your Highness."

Glad William wasn't too upset with her, Snow left him to his plans and returned to her chambers where she went and sat in her office. It had been decorated nicely now that she was using it more often. A vase of flowers sat in the corner of her desk, new curtains had been hung and a woollen rug was spread out over the floor. It wasn't much, but Snow wanted to keep the room simple and tidy.

Snow reached into one of the desk drawers and pulled out the maps she had been studying. Spreading them out in front of her, Snow examined the drawings and words. Eric's handwriting was scattered over the parchment, indicating all the villages, lakes, mountains and landmarks of Tabor. He had spent hours each afternoon drumming the pictures and names into her, so that Snow would have some idea of what her Kingdom looked like after ten years. She knew most of it by now, but she still looked them over every now and then to make sure she hadn't missed anything.

A while later, there was a knock on the door and Duke Hammond entered carrying a small bundle of parchment. "Only you would be sitting in here on you birthday. Just like your father," he smiled as he bowed. "Happy birthday, your Highness. Are you feeling well?"

Pushing her maps aside, Snow smiled up at the man. "Very well, thank you Duke Hammond. More papers to sign?"

Snow somewhat broke the Duke out of his gaze as he remembered what he was there for. "Ah! Yes, some deeds to small parts of land, one note for the new tax arrangement and a couple more declarations." The Duke placed the pile of parchment on the desk. "Feel free to read over them. I don't need them until tonight."

Snow sifted through the pile quickly and put them to the side. "Thank you. Is there anything else?"

"No, my lady. That is everything; I just wanted to give you these forms. Also, William and Eric are both busy, so I said I'd come and check on you and place an extra guard at your door." The Duke headed for the door and paused with his hand on the handle. "I shall see you tonight, your Highness," and he left the office, closing the door gently behind him.

Snow stared at the back of the door and sighed. _Another guard? _This was ridiculous. Snow had come to realise that Duke Hammond was a very peculiar man. One moment he wanted control of everything and the next, he seemed quite happy to let Snow do all the work. Snow had made an agreement with herself not to let the Duke bother her anymore. She would take him as he was and do her best at running her kingdom, with or without his help.

The afternoon seemed to fly past as Snow read through her forms and returned them to the Duke herself. Before she knew it, Mary had found her and convinced her to start getting ready.

After her bath, Snow sat in her silk robe while Mary fiddled with her hair. Snow gave up trying to follow Mary's fingers in the mirror as they weaved and curled parts of her hair. Instead, she played with the rose that was left on the vanity table from the morning.

"I heard what you did for Greta, my Lady. That was very kind." Mary started. "I have never seen her so excited."

Snow laughed and imagined Greta telling her aunt. "I'm glad she is happy. Did she manage to find a dress? I haven't seen her again today."

"Oh yes, dear. She chose one earlier while you were in your study. We didn't want to disturb you, so we let you be."

"Fantastic. I am excited to have at least one female companion. Will you be attending, Mary?"

"Most definitely. Not for long though, dear. Parties are beginning to be too tiring for an old woman like me! Unless you want me to stay, that is."

"Oh, do not stay on my account. Please only stay for as long as you are comfortable with." Snow stroked the petals on the rose, being gentle not to pull them off.

"You are too kind, my Lady. That is a beautiful rose, dear. From the Huntsman?" Mary's voice was warm and soft and Snow couldn't help but smile and nod.

"I love roses. My mother once told me a story about a rose like this." Snow thought back to when her mother would tell her stories before she had gotten ill. The story of the rose was short but it was her favourite.

"It was winter," Snow continued and Mary listened as she worked with Snow's hair. "The sky was black and snow covered the ground as my mother roamed the gardens. She spotted a beautiful red rose amongst all of the snow and she walked over to it. As she reached for it, admiring its beauty, she pricked her finger and a drop of blood fell onto the snow. I remember her saying she had wished for a daughter with lips as red as her blood, skin as white as the snow, hair as black as the night sky and was as strong as a rose in winter."

"Is that how you got your name, dear? It is a lovely story, no wonder you like roses."

Snow nodded and smelt the rose before speaking again. "Yes, but it's not why I love them. Roses remind me of her, she smelt like them because she was always in the garden. I suppose also, because they remind me of how much she loved me. From the moment she saw that rose she had wanted me... and she never meant to leave me."

Mary stopped what she was doing and stared at the girl in the mirror. Such a darling little thing, whose whole world was stolen from her at such a young age. Yet here she sat, after defying evil and reclaiming what was rightfully hers. She really was as strong as a rose in winter.

Mary leant down and hugged Snow's shoulders. "Your parents would be proud of you, darling. You are a fine young woman."

Taking a deep breath and forcing back her tears, Snow put on a large smile and stood. "Right, what shall I wear?"

* * *

Snow stood outside the Grand ballroom doors clutching William's arm. She wore a soft yellow gown and her curled hair fell around her shoulders and down her back. She could barely breathe, not only because the dress was almost crushing her lungs, but because she was so nervous. Snow focussed on what was in front of her, trying to breathe and calm herself and not think about what lay on the other side of those heavy doors.

"Are you alright, my Lady?" William gazed down at the young Queen. "Don't be nervous, you look beautiful."

Snow nodded quickly and swallowed hard. "Thank you for walking with me, William." Snow was glad she had somebody to hold onto because she wasn't sure she'd make it in there on her own. Seconds later, the doors opened and she was led into the grand ballroom.

The first thing Snow noticed was not the crowd of people cheering and calling her name, but an instant wave of perfume and sea of colours. The ceiling, the walls and everywhere she could place her eyes were covered in some sort of foliage. The most beautiful purple wisteria hung from the ceiling, creating a sky of soft violet. Flowering vines of all colours covered the walls and the tables were laden with cherry blossom centerpieces. Standing in the middle of the hall was a fountain covered in red and white roses. Snow stared around her in astonishment as William led her through the crowd towards a long table.

"Do you like it?" William spoke as they neared her seat.

"I love it," Snow exclaimed. "I cannot believe you did this all. How has everything stayed so alive?"

"Most of it was done today. Ah, my father is already here."

Snow looked at the long table and saw that Duke Hammond was waiting by his seat. Snow had only just spotted him when she noticed a familiar guard standing behind her throne. Her heart skipped a beat and it took all of her strength not to run the rest of the way and fling herself at him. The Huntsman stood against the back wall behind the Queens throne with his arms behind his back. A smirk came across his face when they made eye contact and he winked.

William and Snow finally made it through the giant ballroom and to the long table. "Thank you William, I'll manage on my own." Snow pulled her hand from his arm and William nodded went and sat in a seat at the table. Duke Hammond greeted the Queen, wishing her a happy birthday again.

"You look marvellous, your Highness. If you'll excuse me, I will let you take your seat so I can say a few words and hush the crowd." Duke Hammond bowed quickly and went to subdue the cheering guests.

The Huntsman moved over to her as soon as the Duke had left her side. "M'lady," he said and bowed. "You look ravishing. Here, you best take your seat, the Duke is about to start."

"Thank you," Snow said sweetly. The Huntsman ushered Snow to her seat, his hand on her back as they walked. Snow sat next to William and faced the crowd but all of her senses were focussed on the man standing behind her throne. All she could think about was touching him. She wanted to be in his arms so desperately.

The Duke cleared his throat and the crowd began to disperse and find their own seats. He began by thanking everybody for attending and mentioned a few notable guests. It was then that Snow tried to focus her attention on the guests. She noticed the dwarves first and felt a pang of guilt. She hadn't seen them in so long, and she vowed to speak to them tonight if she got the chance. Looking around again, Snow spotted Mary near the back of the hall and smiled. Mary returned the smile and glanced pointedly towards a table in the middle. Snow followed her gaze and saw Greta beaming back at her wearing a lovely emerald gown.

"Your Highness?" The Dukes voice broke Snow out of her thoughts.

"Yes?" Snow stared at the Duke, who was staring back at her questioningly. He must have known she hadn't been listening to his speech.

"I asked if you would like to say anything? Thank anyone for this beautiful celebration?" the Duke asked suggestively.

Of course she had to say something. Why had she not thought about this before? Snow stood out of her chair and went to stand by the Duke in front of the large crowd. "Thank you very much for coming. It means a lot that you all are helping me celebrate my eighteenth birthday." In all honesty, Snow would rather be laying in bed, tucked away in the Huntsman's arms, but she wasn't about to announce that to the entire Kingdom. Keeping her speech short, Snow thanked William and some other servants for planning the celebration and returned to her seat. Servants then emerged and started serving everyone food and drink and the Duke took his seat next to the Queen. She wondered if the Huntsman was going to eat, or if he had already. She hated the fact that he was on duty and if she had to guess, she bet it was the Duke who had arranged that. William may hate him, but he wouldn't be that cruel.

Soon everybody had eaten and the band started to play some happy lively background music. Snow had devoured her food and had even accepted a second serving when she was offered. She had just finished her second plate when a short stubby man from the band announced the Queen's first dance. Terror reached the pit of her stomach and a cold chill went through her. _What? _Snow panicked. _In front of everybody? _She thought a least everybody would be dancing together. Not a moment later, William stood from his seat and offered her his hand. Trying not to make a big deal out of it, Snow took his hand and William led her to the middle of the ballroom. Snow hardly looked at the Huntsman as they passed. She didn't need to see him to imagine the look on his face. Besides, she _had_ promised William a dance.

They reached their place and a large circle formed as everybody gathered around them. Snow looked around nervously at everyone. She immediately wished she hadn't eaten so much because now she thought it was all going to come back up. _Oh, please god, _she prayed. _Don't let me make a fool of myself. _

The music started again and this time the band played a soft sort of waltz tune. William started moving and Snow tried her best to keep up with him but the distance between them made it hard for her to judge where he was going. Snow bumped into him once and even stood on his toes a few times. The music finally ended after what seemed like forever and every one applauded and cheered.

Red faced, Snow apologized to William. "I'm sorry, William. You know I am a terrible dancer. Were many people laughing?" People began to disperse into the dance floor as the band began to play a faster tune.

William looked at Snow, amused and shook his head. "Nobody was laughing at you, my Lady. You were wonderful; the best dance partner I have ever had."

Snow knew he was trying to make her feel better but chose not to say anything. Before either of them could speak again, a flash of green whirled over to them. Snow had to look twice before she realised it was Greta.

"Greta! You look beautiful, I'm so glad you could make it. Your dress is magnificent." Snow smiled at Greta and winked. She didn't mention that the dress was borrowed because it would probably embarrass the poor girl in front of William.

"Thank you, your Highness. Though, you look more beautiful than anyone in this room." Greta beamed at the Queen.

William cleared his throat. "You are the girl from the Kitchen, are you not?" he asked Greta and she turned pink.

"Yes, Sir," she muttered.

Before anyone else could say anything, Snow clapped her hands and smiled. "William! Enough chatter. Ask this beautiful young woman to dance. I'm sure she would rather not talk about work while at such a lovely party."

"Of course. How childish of me." William reached for Greta's hand and bowed gently. "Would this fine lady care to dance?"

Greta seemed lost for words and could only nod. Snow laughed and before William could drag Greta away, Snow bent down to whisper something in her ear but made it look like she was kissing her cheek.

"Keep it," Snow said softly and then William pulled Greta onto the dance floor. Laughing for a moment at a bewildered Greta dancing around in William's arms, Snow soon decided to go and sit down. Snow weaved through all the people, some were dancing, some were just talking and laughing, but everyone was enjoying themselves. As she neared her table, somebody grabbed her from behind and pulled her into a small corridor that was hidden from view. Whoever it was pushed her against the cold, hard wall and crushed their mouth to hers. Startled at first, Snow shrieked but soon melted into the kiss as she realised who it was.

The Huntsman pinned Snow's hands above her head and forced her against the wall even harder with his body. She welcomed it, the feeling of being this close to him had eaten at her all night.

Breaking the kiss, the Huntsman breathed heavily into her neck. "I've been wanting to do that all day."

Snow rested her head on the Huntsman's chest and he released her hands so she could wrap her arms around him. "I missed you," she said softly. "Thank you for my rose," and she smiled sweetly up at him.

"It was nothing special," he said dismissively.

Snow frowned. "On the contrary, it was all the more special because it was from you."

The Huntsman gazed fondly into Snow's eyes. He knew that she would find something amazing about something so ordinary. Even the simplest rose was the most beautiful thing in the world in her eyes. The Huntsman kissed her on the forehead and softly unattached Snow from him. "We better get back out there. People will begin to miss you and if we stay here any longer, I may have to have my wicked way with you."

Snow's stomach leaped. _Oh, please,_ she thought but held her tongue. Instead she let the Huntsman lead her back out to the party. People were still dancing and laughing and quite obviously having a wonderful time. Thinking that the Huntsman would follow her, Snow went to walk over to her seat but was stopped by the man himself.

"I know I'm supposed to be on duty, but do you want to dance?"

Snow laughed at the Huntsman question. "Dance? Surely you don't mean it? You already saw how bad I am- the whole party did!"

The Huntsman smirked and stepped close enough so that he could whisper in her ear, "Firstly, I blame that on your pig-headed partner, and second, it'll give me a reason to keep hold of you."

Snow didn't have much time to respond because the Huntsman grabbed her hand and dragged her too the dance floor, ignoring everyone's staring. They reached a clear spot in the middle beside the fountain and the Huntsman pulled her against him, one strong arm wrapping around her waist. Snow gasped at the movement and self-consciously looked around them to see if anyone noticed.

"Don't look at them, Snow. Look at me." the Huntsman lifted Snow's chin and forced her to look at him. "We are only dancing, they can watch all they like."

The Huntsman began to move and unlike dancing with William, it was effortless keeping up with him. Being held so close seemed to make all the difference in the world, and all she had to do was hang on. Soon they were in their own little world. The crowd of people around them seemed to vanish and the man holding her was all that mattered. They spun around the ballroom and twice the band had started a new tune. Too soon though, they came to a halt and Snow gazed up at the Huntsman. He put his hand around the back of her neck, and Snow felt her knees go weak. His mouth was so close to hers, all she had to do was reach up… Then everyone would know she was his.

Right at that moment, a cough startled Snow and she jumped away from the hunter. She turned and saw Duke Hammond standing beside her with a curious look on his face.

"Forgive me," he started. "I was wondering if the Queen would do me the honour of a dance. It seems this may be the only chance I get."

"Of course, Duke Hammond." Snow nodded, embarrassed.

"I think I'll go and find the dwarves," muttered the Huntsman. He bowed quickly and smiled but it didn't reach his eyes as they usually did. Snow stared after him as he walked away, wondering what had gotten to him.

The Duke took the Huntsman's place in front of her and the two started dancing to a similar tune to the one she had danced to with William.

"You look lovely, my dear. Are you having a nice time?" The Duke smiled down at the young Queen.

_Well I was until you interrupted, _she thought. "Oh yes! William has outdone himself. The hall looks amazing."

"Yes, he has done a fine job. Though, I think it is you that truly amazes people."

Snow blushed at the Dukes kind words. "I don't know about that. I'm not sure why people are so attached to me. I did what I had to in order to reclaim the throne. Anybody would have done the same."

"You are mistaken my dear. We tried for many years to defeat Ravenna before you reappeared. And that is not the only reason people love you. You are not just the people's saviour, you are a beacon of hope; a constant reminder that even when things are at their darkest, even the smallest spark can ignite the flame."

Snow's eyes prickled. "You are very kind, Duke Hammond. I'm sorry things have not always been the best between us."

"Never mind that; the blame is all mine. Your parents would be very proud of you and I'm very sorry that they couldn't be here to see the fine young woman you have become."

Lost for words and quite overwhelmed, Snow tried moving her eyes anywhere but at the Duke. If she looked at him again, she was sure to cry. Just then, something caught her attention. A large group of men entered the ballroom. It wasn't their sheer size or dirty armour that caught her eye, but what they were holding. Her stomach lurched and she felt her dinner rise in her throat. The men were carrying several human heads.

* * *

Everything seemed to happen at once. Screaming started up around the hall as the men dispersed through the crowd slashing about their swords and firing their bows. Chaos erupted around her but Snow was glued to her feet. Duke Hammond took her by the arm and ran towards the back of the hall. Somebody bumped into her as she was running, and they fell to the floor. Snow only caught a glimpse of the arrow lodged in their heart and knew they were dead before they hit the ground. When they reached a door, Duke Hammond grabbed hold of her shoulders and stared into her eyes as if he was about to tell her something important; but those words never made it out of his mouth. One second Snow was staring back at him with panicked eyes and the next, she was staring at the arrow head that had flew through his chest.

"Go!" was all he managed before his soul left his eyes. The Duke fell against Snow as she screamed. She tried with all her strength to hold him up but he was too heavy and they fell to the floor.

Trying to move out from underneath the Duke's body, Snow began to hyperventilate. What was happening? Who were these people? From the ground she saw bodies lying all over the floor, unmoving. Women were still screaming and men had grabbed anything they could to fight. Panicking even more, Snow searched the mess, looking for the one man she couldn't bear to loose. Relief hit her as she saw him, but she almost heaved at the sight. The Huntsman was fighting with one of the rebels, a large and terrifying man with a tattoo across his left cheek. She had barely spotted the two men before the Huntsman gripped him by the hair and in one swift movement of his axe, slashed the man's throat.

Just as Snow managed to break free from the Duke's lifeless body, someone grabbed her by the arm and tugged her too her feet, the movement nearly pulling her arm from its socket.

"Well, look what I've found." A large man was staring back at her, a menacing, toothless smile plastered across his dirty face. Snow tried to pull away from the man, but his iron grip on her made it impossible.

"Let go of me!" Snow shrieked but the man just laughed.

"I don't think so your Highness. I have a better idea." The man then picked Snow up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Put me down! Eric! Help me!" Kicking and screaming, Snow banged her fists against the man, trying desperately to get away. "Eric!"

From the other side of the hall, the Huntsman slashed the throat of yet another man and blood splattered across his face. His mind flickered to Snow and told himself to get to her. He had seen the Duke running with her towards a door and prayed they made it there okay. As another rebel fell to the blow of his axe, the Huntsman heard Snow calling for him. Only the cry was enough to send his blood cold. Spinning around he saw a tangle of yellow being hurled over a large man's shoulder and then disappear through the door.

**I just wanted to say thanks to all that review, follow and favourite this story. It means a lot and encourages me to write more. Thank you for reading! More soon! K xxx **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hi everyone! So sorry this took a while. I know I left you with a bit of a cliff-hanger last time. Hopefully this next chapter makes up for the wait. Enjoy **** K xx**

* * *

Snow kicked and screamed as the large brute carried her through the castle. The corridor was long and dark, only a few torches lit the way. "Put me down!" she yelled. Her head began to pound from all her screaming and blood rushed to her head from hanging upside down. She could still hear the commotion and clanking of metal against metal as men fought to the death in the large ballroom.

"Quiet!" bellowed the fat, stinking man and with a loud whack, smacked the Queen's behind. Snow cried out at the sharp sting. "Luckily for you," growled the man, "Argus wants you in one piece!"

Knowing she wasn't getting anywhere by yelling, Snow opened her mouth and bit as hard as she could into the man's back. He let out a loud yell and before she knew it, Snow was being flung to the ground. A giant hand rose in the air and the last thing Snow remembered before everything went black, was the firm blow across her cheek.

* * *

The Huntsman felt his legs moving before he even registered what had happened. Not moments before, Snow had been snatched and a large oaf of a man had disappeared with her through a door at the back of the ballroom. As he ran towards it, somebody clutched his arm and pulled him backwards.

"Eric!" shouted Bane. Blood was seeping through his left sleeve and his nose was swollen and bruised. "Where are you going?"

The Huntsman growled as a rebel lunged at Bane's back. Quick with his axe, he slaughtered the man before Bane realised what had happened. "I don't have time for this!" he yelled back at Bane. "They took her!"

Bane looked around the ballroom and saw Duke Hammond's lifeless body lying near an open doorway. He shot the Huntsman a look of understanding and nodded once. His bloody hand rose and squeezed the Huntsman's shoulder. "I'll try to get everyone out. We'll find each other. Go!"

Eric wasted no more time and ran after Snow, skilfully evading anything and everything in his path, leaping over the Duke's body as he flew through the door.

* * *

Snow woke with a loud ringing in her ears. The entire left side of her face felt like it was on fire and she winced when she tried opening her jaw. Looking around with her one good eye, Snow saw she was in some sort of storage room, still within the castle walls. Blinking and dazed, the walls and floor shook around her, the aftermath of the solid blow she'd taken across the face. A small, dirty man sat in the corner of the room, watching her with cold, beady eyes. Her abductor was bending in front of her, tying up her hands vigorously as she lay on the cold, stone floor. His mouth moved, but she couldn't make out the words; the deafening ring in her ears made it nearly impossible for her to hear.

The large man gave her a menacing smile and she flinched as he moved his hand to brush a strand of hair behind her ear. His dirty finger then slowly stroked her red, swollen cheek and dropped down to where the tops of her breasts rose and fell quickly in her yellow bodice. His hands were rough and cold against her flaming skin and his breath was enough to make her choke. The brute's toothless mouth moved again and the words "some fun" were all she could make out. The words flew around her head as panic formed in the pit of her stomach. Still too giddy and sore to open her mouth, Snow gaped at the man in horror as he stood and removed his belt.

The ringing in her ears must have begun to subside, because she heard the large man shout at the impish man sitting in the corner of the room. "Grab hold of her, Merc!"

The man called Merc jumped up and stalked over to where Snow sat huddled on the floor. She tried to shuffle away as he moved towards her but she only backed into a wall. Finally finding her voice, Snow let out a cry as Merc grabbed her wrists by their restraints and dragged her so her back was flat on the cold stone floor. His hands felt like iron cuffs as they clutched her arms above her head.

"Let go of me!" Snow shouted as she tried to free her hands. Her jaw screamed in protest at the join just below her ear.

"Shut up!" spat the large man as his breaches fell to his knees. "Keep her still!"

"Get off me!" she screamed as the man's fat, stinking body moved over her. Trying to kick him away, she yelled again, "Don't touch me!"

Snow felt all the air leave her as she received another blow, this time a kick to the stomach from Merc. Something hard hit her on the mouth and blood from her lip poured into her mouth and down her chin causing her to choke and splutter. Moving her head to the side, Snow spat out what she could of the blood, but it still flowed into her mouth and down her throat. Severely winded and gasping for air, Snow felt herself losing consciousness again; black spots appeared in her vision and the ringing returned in her ears as she choked and coughed. The memory of Ravenna's poisoned apple and herself struggling in the snow suddenly flashed through Snow's mind. Both times she gasped for air, choking and paralysed with fear, as evil loomed over her.

Snow felt the large, toothless man tearing at her skirts and undergarments to expose her legs. A lone tear fell from her eye as she cried and screamed. Was this the end? Was she going to die like this, drowning in her own blood while some horrid man had his way with her? Closing her eyes and preparing herself for the worst, she heard a yell and felt the man rise off of her and Merc suddenly let go of her arms. A few seconds later, Snow felt hands on her again and she cried out, but all too slowly she realized they weren't the same rough, cold hands as before.

With the pounding in her head getting worse and her lungs still not getting enough air, Snow forced open her eyes and managed to cough out more blood as she was pulled into a sitting position. Expecting to see Merc or the large brute ready to pounce, Snow was shocked to see both men laying in a heap beside her; a dagger sticking out of one and a slit across the other's throat. Dark blood pooled around them.

Still faint and wheezing, Snow's attention again came to the hands that were now cutting free her own, and then felt herself being lifted into someone's arms.

Something inside her told her it was okay, or maybe it was a real voice – she wasn't quite sure – but she believed it and welcomed the darkness.

* * *

"Snow!" The familiar, deep voice shook her from her dreamlike state. "Snow, open your eyes!"

The ringing in her ears had subsided a fraction and the loud, painful throbbing had taken its place. Blinking her eyes open, Snow saw a hazy figure in the darkness before her. It was his eyes she recognised first; they stared back at her, dark and full of concern.

"Snow, can you hear me? We have to go." The Huntsman was kneeling in front of her as she sat on a bale of hay in the stables.

"Eric?" her voice was hoarse from her screaming. "What's happening?"

"It doesn't matter now; we just have to leave." There was an edge to the Huntsman's voice Snow couldn't place. "I need you alert enough so we can ride out of here. Do you think you can do that?"

Snow nodded slowly, trying to understand what was happening. What did he mean, '_It doesn't matter now'_? Why did they have to leave? Eric had saved her.

The Huntsman stood and helped Snow up as he went. There were already two horses saddled, ready and waiting. "Can you ride? Or do you want to come with me?" His voice was laced with urgency. Snow could tell he was anxious to get going, but he was trying not to rush her.

Snow shook her head slowly, still trying to process what was happening. "No, I can ride. It will be faster."

Loud voices coming from outside the stables caught the Huntsman's attention and he growled. "Quick, get on. They will come in here looking for you." He lifted Snow by the waist so she could climb onto a large black horse. "When I say, head straight for the portcullis and keep your head down. Don't stop and don't look back. I won't be far behind you."

Before she could ask why, the Huntsman held his finger to his mouth, prompting her to be quiet. Snow swallowed hard and nodded. A large lump rose in her throat and she pushed the unthinkable from her mind. Eric could take care of himself.

The voices outside the stable were getting louder as whoever was out there got closer. The Huntsman drew his axe and crept over to the stable entrance and hid behind the door.

Snow now could make out two men as the voices got right outside the door and the Huntsman braced himself. The large stable door swung open and two men came bounding inside. Just as one of them made eye contact with Snow, the Huntsman smashed him across the head with his axe and he was dead before he hit the ground. The second man was faster than the first and managed to hit the Huntsman in the stomach, causing him to double over and drop his axe.

"Eric!" Snow cried. The horse beneath her flexed its muscles and shifted on its legs, aware of the commotion and ready to escape.

"Go!" the Huntsman yelled at Snow. Frozen in her place on the horse, Snow watched as the rebel dived onto the Huntsman. "Now!" growled the Huntsman again as they both wrestled to the floor.

Snapping back to her senses, Snow kicked her horse and galloped out of the stable with her heart in her mouth. _'I won't be far behind you' – _the words kept repeating in her mind as every cell in her body willed them to be true. Glad she had a black horse, Snow kept to the shadows and raced towards the castle gates, keeping her head down just as the Huntsman told her too.

Just as Snow made it through the heavy iron portcullis, she pulled on the reigns and the horse slid to a halt. Looking behind her, Snow saw the courtyard in a frenzy. It reminded her so much of the night Ravenna had killed her father. Rebels and villagers ran around in all directions, but her main focus was on the group that had obviously spotted her escaping. They wasted no time in gathering their horses and began to ride after her. Snow's heart swelled in her chest. Where was Eric?

As the men drew nearer, Snow saw a dark figure on a horse emerge from the stable and she let out her breath. Kicking her horse into a gallop, she turned and raced away from the fast approaching rebels. Snow just made out the swish of an arrow flying past her ear. Soon the Huntsman caught up to her and they raced towards the nearest village. It only took Snow a moment to realise where they were going. Eric was leading them to the Dark Forest. A lump rose in Snow's throat and she shot the Huntsman a nervous glance as he rode beside her. It was a useless act, as it was too dark for him to notice; but she didn't want to go in there again. Looking behind her, Snow saw that the group of rebels had drifted further behind them but were still in pursuit._ You did it once,_ she told herself. _You can do it again._

The dark, misty wall of the forest got taller with every stride. Suddenly, Snow remembered that the horses wouldn't dare enter the shadows of the Dark Forest. After what happened to her horse the first time, having gotten stuck in the mud-covered bank, Snow pulled on the reigns and slowed before the steed got stuck in the would-be muddy grave. The Huntsman seemed to understand and did the same. Together, they jumped off their horses and Eric gripped Snow's arm as they ran for their lives towards the haunted trees. Thick mud sloshed around Snow's feet and ankles, but she refused to let it claim her. Another arrow zipped right past her arm as they ran.

The hooves were getting louder behind them with every second. Snow dared not turn around this time in case she tripped and fell in the sticky sludge. The rebel's sounded close. Too close.

The pair narrowly made it to the edge of the forest and Snow held her breath as they dived into the mist. Despite her efforts, the bitter, moist air filled her lungs and no more than a second later, Snow's foot gave way beneath her and she fell to the moss covered ground. The thick moss gripped at her hands and arms as if it were trying to drag her beneath. Swiftly, Snow was hauled upwards only to be pulled immediately under the base of a large tree. The Huntsman's hand went over her mouth and Snow's questioning, fearful eyes searched his own. _Why aren't we running? _They asked.

"Don't make a sound," the Huntsman breathed in her ear.

The sound of horses whinnying and sloshing in the muddy ground told Snow that the group of rebels had come to a halt just outside the forest. "The horses won't go in!" Snow heard a loud, angry man shouting at the others.

At that moment, Snow squirmed as she felt something crawling over her ankle and the Huntsman squeezed her to remind her to be quiet. Looking above her head, Snow noticed dozens of small, glowing eyes peering down on her. Strange insects lined the base of the tree and Snow shuddered, trying to focus her attention on the men hunting her.

The rebels had started to argue among each other. "I'm not going in there!" shouted one. A few men grunted in what Snow presumed as agreement and a hint of relief washed over her.

One man now shouted at the rest, obviously keen to continue after Snow and the Huntsman. "We have no choice. Argus will have our heads if we lose her!" Another argument broke out between the men again, but all too soon Snow heard the men trudging into the forest.

Snow squeezed her eyes shut, trying to tell herself that the whole night had been a dream_. _Soon she would wake up in her bed and none of this would be real. Snow's eyes flung open as something bit her on her arm, just above the elbow. She cried into the Huntsman's hand and her whole arm began to throb. The Huntsman pulled her closer, trying to calm her and keep her quiet.

Not wanting to think about what just bit her and what it would do to her, Snow stared with wet eyes through a gap in the base of the tree. Three of the rebels had come into view and were walking very slowly, looking around cautiously. Despite their dirty, grimy faces, they looked as pale as any ghost. Just then, a howl broke out somewhere in the distance. The men span around, their weapons drawn and ready. A colony of bats decided to glide down around the men in that very moment and the men set off running deeper into the forest. One of them, not paying attention to where he was running, fell into a cluster of red and orange mushrooms. Snow recognised the thick yellow pollen as it rose up around the man and filled his lungs. Within moments he was unconscious. Another moment passed and Snow heard horrid, bloodcurdling cries coming from deep in the forest. She guessed that whatever had howled earlier had found the other two rebels. Eric pulled her out from under the tree not a moment later.

"Well that takes care of those three," he said icily.

"There were more," Snow voice was quiet and trembling as she cradled her swollen arm. "I thought they had all come in after us?"

"They split up and the others will most likely wait for us on the other side. They know we've been in here before."

Another loud, spine-chilling howl rose up around them and Snow jumped. "So what are we going to do?"

The Huntsman grabbed Snow's hand. "We're going to get out of here. I'd rather take my chances out in the open than in here again. Somehow, I think round three would be pushing my luck too far."

Snow followed Eric all too gladly back towards the entrance of the Dark Forest. Searching for danger, the Huntsman stepped out of the mist slowly. When all signs of threat were gone, they moved quietly through the darkness back to where they abandoned their horses.

Snow soon spotted her horse grazing on a small patch of grass beside a small path, but the Huntsman's horse was nowhere in sight. "Damn animal!" he growled.

Snow gazed at him in the moonlight. She could tell by his eyes and the way his shoulders tensed that he was strained. He turned in all directions, looking for any sign of where his horse had disappeared to. Snow moved over to him and took his hand. He looked down at their entwined fingers and sighed before pulling Snow into an embrace.

"Thank you for saving me," she whispered into his chest and she felt the Huntsman tense up even more.

"I don't want to think about that, Snow. Not now." Steeping back, the Huntsman seemed to recall something and took hold of Snow's bitten arm and observed it. "You were bitten?"

Snow just nodded. Her arm was throbbing and her hand and fingers felt numb. The spot where she was bitten was itchy and burning.

"I can't see much at the moment. I'm guessing it's not that serious because you probably would be dead already. I will have a better look when we get some light, but for now, we have to keep moving."

The Huntsman let go of Snow and fetched the remaining horse. He motioned to Snow and she let him lift her onto the black beast before he climbed up behind her. She tried to hide that fact she was slightly worried about the bite. Maybe she was hallucinating and didn't realize? Snow moved her hand over the horse's soft coat and through its long shaggy mane. It felt real enough, maybe she was over-reacting. If the Huntsman wasn't worried, she wouldn't be either.

"Where will we go?" Snow asked as the horse began to move. The questions she dared not to ask hung in her thoughts, eating at her. Was William okay? And Greta, and Mary? The Dwarves? She hadn't even gotten the chance to speak with them. Duke Hammond flashed into her mind. She had seen the life leave his eyes not all that long ago. Did William know his father was dead? Was William even alive?

The Huntsman's rough voice broke Snow's trail of thought. "We'll head for the mountains. There is a trail to the Duke's castle that way. If anyone has survived, they will go there."

"Why didn't we go that way beforehand? When Ravenna was searching for me?" Her arm was still throbbing from when she was bitten and she moved her hand in circles.

"It is a much longer journey. We might even catch up with someone. Hopefully we find Bane, he said he'd try to get people out and meet us somewhere."

"Are there many… alive?" Snow's voice was barely a whisper as she forced the words from her mouth.

The Huntsman didn't answer for a moment and it made the answer all the more unbearable. "Not from what I could see, but it's hard to tell. Your maid had left prior to the attack, so she may be alive, and I think William would have made it out. That bastard has a tendency for getting out of trouble."

Snow let out a sigh. "I hope Greta is okay. It's my fault she was there in the first place. And poor Duke Hammond."

"None of this is your fault," the Huntsman snapped. "There were a great many and they seized the entire castle within minutes. There _must_ have been someone on the inside. We should have predicted this."

Snow yawned and rested her head against the Huntsman, ignoring his temper. She felt so tired. The movement of the horse and the sound of the Huntsman's beating heart by her ear soothed her but she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep. How many people had died in the castle? People that had only been there because of her in the first place. Her mind flashed to when she had seen the rebels enter the ballroom. Those heads they were carrying... They must have been Duke Hammond's missing guards. Those poor men. A single tear ran down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away.

Snow and the Huntsman continued towards the mountains but stayed off of the roads. Snow could sense the Huntsman's annoyance at losing his horse and she knew he desperately wanted to move faster, but her poor horse was already carrying both of them. He dared not ask any more of it in case it gave up altogether.

Soon, a village came into view and Snow recognised it as one of the villages Eric had brought her to those few weeks ago. It was still quite dark, but she vaguely recognised it as Eric's village.

"I thought we were heading to the mountains?" she asked.

"We are. We need some supplies." Eric led the horse the long way around the silent, sleeping village and they stopped outside his small wooden house.

Snow followed the Huntsman inside, who immediately drew the curtains over the windows before lighting a few candles. Snow looked around the small room, and a sadness washed over her. The last time she'd been there had been such a happy day. She glanced over at the wooden table, which was suddenly the most noticeable thing in the room. Eric also stared at the table for a moment before shaking his head and Snow felt her cheeks turn crimson. His burning eyes met hers for a second and Snow knew he was thinking about their last encounter on _that _table.

"Right," he said, suddenly snapping himself out of his wondering thoughts. "Everyone will have realised you are not at the castle by now. More men will soon be after us, if not already. We need to hurry. Follow me."

Snow followed the Huntsman across the room, where he pushed open a door that led into a small bedroom. It was Eric's bedroom. The one he had shared with his wife. Snow hesitated at the door for a moment, feeling like a trespasser, but the Huntsman gripped her hand and pulled her in. He put the candle he was holding on a small table and motioned to a small cupboard standing in the corner.

"There are dresses in there," he said. "You can't go about in the one you have on now, it's too noticeable. Change into anything you want – boots as well – but first let me see your arm," the Huntsman held out his hand.

Snow pulled up her sleeve and showed the Huntsman the bite. Snow's stomach lurched when she realised that her whole arm was purple. The Huntsman looked over her arm, careful not to touch the bite marks. "Looks like a Fleisch spider."

Snow paled. "Is that bad?" she asked, not sure if she wanted to hear the answer.

"They feed on the flesh of dead prey. You should be fine, it's only a baby. See the marks? There are only four punctures, an adult bite would have eight, and like I said, you'd probably already be dead."

Snow stared down at her purple arm in shock. "A baby? A baby did this?"

"Don't worry. Get dressed and be quick. I'll be back soon; I have to find myself a horse."

Snow nodded but didn't say anything. He was in no mood to be argued with. Eric stopped once before he left the room. "Do not leave this house," he added sternly and shut the bedroom door behind him.

Snow took a deep breath and opened the cupboard. A small row of plain dresses hung before her and she reached out and ran her hands over the soft material. Trying not to think about the fact they belonged to Eric's late wife, Snow picked one made of thick cotton with long sleeves. The mountains would probably be cold, so Snow rummaged through the bottom of the cupboard, feeling slightly intrusive, and found some woolen stockings similar to the ones she wore in the tower to keep her warm. She quickly stripped out of her torn and tattered yellow gown, glad that she could undo the laces by herself. Snow pulled on the stockings and then the dress and found a pair of boots near the door. Taking them, she sat on the bed and put on the boots. They were a fraction too big, Sara must have been a little taller. Wiggling her toes, Snow figured slightly bigger was better than too small.

Snow stood up and walked over to a small mirror that hung on the wall by the door. It was only big enough for Snow to see her face and it had a crack in the top corner. Snow sighed at her reflection but she couldn't help but be a little startled. Dried blood covered her chin and continued down her neck. Pulling her lip down slowly, Snow inspected the deep gash that ran along the inside of her bottom lip. Leaving her lip for the time being, Snow picked up her torn and muddy yellow gown and tore a strip from the bottom. She stuffed the remainder of the gown under the bed, not for safe keeping but in case somebody was to come looking for her. Taking the yellow strip back to the small mirror, Snow spat on the material and began cleaning the dried blood off her chin and neck. It wasn't the most pleasant task, but it was all she had to work with at that point in time. When she was done, Snow went out into the small front room and sat by the empty fireplace to wait for the Huntsman.

Snow sat there waiting for Eric to return for what seemed like forever. Her nerves soon began to get the better of her and she fidgeted with her new dress while she waited. Not wanting to sit still any longer, Snow stood and walked into the kitchen at the back of the house.

Through the window, Snow could see nothing but darkness. She knew there was a large forest not far behind the little house, and somewhere there was a chopping block with an axe wedged in the middle. She roamed around the little kitchen, looking through cupboards and drawers, trying to pass the time. She eventually gave up, and went and sat back at the empty fireplace.

Not long later, Snow heard the hooves of a horse walking up to the house and started to panic. What if the rebels had found her? Had they gotten Eric first? Her nerves evaporated when the Huntsman came through the door holding a canvas sack.

Eric stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Snow sitting by the fireplace in Sara's old dress. His eyes moved over her, taking her in. Snow bit her lip. Was he mad? Was this dress a favorite of Sara's?

Snow stood up and fidgeted with her sleeve. "Is this okay? I can change back?"

Eric narrowed his eyes for a second before of the speaking. "Don't be daft, Snow. You'd stand out too much. I managed to gather some food," he said, lifting the sack, and that seemed to be the end of the dress issue.

Snow moved over to where Eric now stood at the table sorting through the canvas sack. "Gathered? That quickly?"

"Well, borrowed." The Huntsman shrugged when Snow frowned. "I don't have time to hunt yet. I didn't take much."

His eyes grazed over her once again, thinking, and then disappeared into the bedroom. He emerged carrying a coat much like his own and handed it to Snow. "Here, put this on. It gets cold in the mountains."

Snow took the coat and wrapped it around her. It was too large, hanging almost to her knees, but it would keep her warm nonetheless. When the Huntsman finished adding a few more things to the canvas sack, he took Snow's hand and led her outside, blowing out the candles as they went.

A large, sturdy grey horse stood calmly next to Snow's black one. Without a word, the Huntsman lifted Snow onto her horse before climbing onto his own. Snow stared into the night and could vaguely make out the outline of the mountains. They looked treacherous, even in the darkness. Snow sweetly stroked her horse's soft black coat and she stared over at the Huntsman as she wondered what fate the mountains had in store for them.

"Right," said the Huntsman, kicking his horse into a gallop. "Try and keep up, Princess."


	11. Chapter 11

**G'day followers! This one is a little shorter. It would have been up sooner, but I just got back from a holiday on the Gold Coast in my lovely country of Australia and couldn't upload until I got home. I'm working on the next ch as we speak. I apologize in advance if there are any mistakes, I've come down sick and only managed to give it a quick skim-read. Enjoy!**

**PS. I love reviews! Thanks to all for your kind and encouraging words.**

* * *

It was dawn when Snow and the Huntsman began making their way through the thick pine forest surrounding the outskirts of the mountains. Small birds chirped to announce the coming of a new day as soft light gradually appeared around them. Morning frost covered everything and a soft layer of fog floated around them, making Snow's cheeks sting, her nose frozen and her lips cracked and dry. Puffs of white misty air appeared when she breathed and her teeth chattered together relentlessly, making her jaw ache where she had been hit during the attack on the castle. Despite being sore and chilled to the bone in the early morning gloom, the constant shivering helped Snow keep her heavy eyes open just that little bit longer. They had ridden all night since leaving the Huntsman's village without so much as a pause and Snow was exhausted.

The Huntsman looked over his shoulder to see if Snow was keeping up, something he had done repeatedly all night. Each time, after telling her to keep up and stay close his alert eyes would gaze past her, skimming the horizon and searching the wilderness around them. At first Snow had copied him; her eyes darted around, always aware of everything around them. Fatigue had then started to set in and her senses began playing tricks on her, keeping her on edge and jumping at the slightest rustle of leaves or the crack of a twig from the horses. Now, she was too tired to care and had long given up searching for danger as the Huntsman did.

"We'll stop soon and have a rest," the hunter added this time as he turned back around, seemingly satisfied they weren't being followed. The words were like magic to Snow's ears. She pulled the Huntsman's spare coat around her tighter and followed his horse up the winding path towards the mountains of Tabor.

The thick forest that surrounded the base of the mountains and the somewhat flat terrain that had led them there had become steeper and rockier with each cautious step. Much to Snow's delight, they soon found a small flattened clearing where they dismounted. They hitched the horses to a nearby tree and Snow sank to the ground not a moment later. The Huntsman rummaged through the canvas sack that was attached to his horse and pulled out a small loaf of bread and a water flask. He went and sat at the base of a tree near Snow and motioned for her to come and sit by him. When she did, he tore the bread and gave her the larger half. Snow didn't protest; she had become accustomed to this while they were in the Dark Forest. Starting an argument over who got the larger portion of food was something she quickly deemed pointless; she always ended up with more than her fair share.

"Eat, we can't stay for long," the Huntsman's words were meant for Snow, but his eyes never met her face, instead they continued to scan the wilderness around them. Snow groaned to herself, wishing they could set up camp and make a fire, but that too would have been a worthless argument.

So Snow did as she was told and ate her bread without speaking. They hadn't spoken of the attack since they left the Huntsman's cottage, and Snow was quietly glad. She couldn't bring herself to think about it; not yet. Instead, she focused on chewing and when she was done, she rested her head against the Huntsman's arm and lost the battle to keep her heavy eyes open.

* * *

"Snow!"

Snow woke up in a panic. Her eyes flew around looking for the attacker, but there was none. Instead, the Huntsman kneeled before her with his hands on her shoulders, evidently responsible for waking her.

"Get up, we have to go," he commanded gently.

"Is there something wrong?" Snow mumbled as her initial shock wore off and tiredness crept back to her.

The Huntsman stood and offered Snow his hand. "No, but there will be if we don't move. I let you sleep longer than I should have," he said as he pulled her to her feet.

Snow rubbed her eyes and cheeks as she followed the Huntsman over to her horse, trying to put some feeling back into her cold and numb face, "Did you sleep at all?"

"No," he said and Snow bit her tongue and didn't press the matter further.

Before the Huntsman helped Snow mount her horse, he fastened a belt around her hips. On it hung a dagger in a leather sheath. "Precautions," he simply muttered to Snow as he helped her mount and then jumped onto his own horse, leaving Snow to wonder why he waited until then to give it to her.

Snow's horse – having followed the Huntsman the entire night – now dutifully shadowed him, so she rarely had to direct it. Instead, Snow took some time to look over the spider bite on her arm. Pulling up her sleeve, Snow was glad to see that her arm had almost returned to its natural color. A crusty red-ringed circle now sat where the bite had been. She let out a silent breath, thankful the Huntsman had been right and it wasn't life-threatening. A few times during the past night on the way to the mountains, Snow had needed to halt and find a bush to retch in. It wasn't her proudest night, having coughed up everything her stomach had to offer. The Huntsman had never been far behind her, rubbing her on the back and offering her the water flask each time. "It's just your body trying to expel the poison," he had said. "You'll feel better in the morning."

Pushing the embarrassing memories aside and locking them away with everything else that had happened to her the previous night, Snow pulled down her sleeve and tried to concentrate on her surroundings. They had moved further through the forest by now, the ever-present smell of pine filled Snow's lungs. In the distance, she could hear the sound of trickling water and if she peered hard enough, a small lake was only just visible through the fog.

The sun was soon clear from above the mountains and midday was upon them. The forest had begun to thin out and their small winding path led them further towards the mountains. Streams of sunlight now made its way through the trees and added a small amount of warmth to the air that hadn't been present in the morning. As the afternoon progressed, everything gradually got quieter and Snow could no longer hear the birds chirping in the trees and she had long since seen a rabbit scurry across the path in front of them. It wasn't until Snow's ears began to ache when she realised how high they actually were. Glancing behind her, the pine forest was now far below them; the tips of the trees just sticking out of the layer of fog.

Snow rubbed the tip of her frozen nose and breathed onto her hands, trying to warm them. She glanced at the Huntsman in front of her, who hadn't spoken since their rest earlier in the morning. He hadn't been very talkative, and neither had she, but one question had hung around in her head since the night before so she decided to ask him, hoping to start a conversation.

"Eric?" The Huntsman grunted to show that he was listening so Snow continued. "Now that Ravenna is dead, why has the Dark Forest not died with her?"

He was silent for so long that Snow thought he was going to ignore her completely. Just before she was going to ask him what the matter was, he sighed and answered. "Ravenna was not associated with the Dark Forest – she had no powers in there. Why do you think she sent me in after you, instead of simply getting you herself?"

Snow considered the Huntsman's words for a moment. "Then what is it? Where does it come from?"

"There are many dark things in the world, Snow. Not everyone knows why. Some say the forest thrives from death – full of lost souls said to be wallowing in anger and depression for eternity."

"And what do you think?" Snow's voice was so small; she thought the idea of being trapped inside the Dark Forest for eternity sounded awful.

"I think it's a pain in my arse, that's what," he replied gruffly.

Snow ignored his crude comment. "I am grateful to Ravenna for one thing. Had she not sent you after me, I would not be alive. In doing so, she accidentally saved my life. It's quite amusing when you think of it like that, isn't it?"

The Huntsman scoffed, "No, I don't think it's amusing at all. Nothing about her was amusing."

Snow frowned at the Huntsman's back. Even from behind him she could see he was tense. A conversation about Ravenna was probably not the best idea, so she left it. "Shall we stop for a while so you can rest? I can keep watch."

"Are you mad? You would be asleep before I'd even get the chance to close my eyes." Snow smiled at the hint of humor in his voice and decided not to pester him anymore.

The pair continued for the remainder of the day, only stopping long enough to quickly eat. The Huntsman let Snow close her eyes for what seemed like a few seconds and then they were back on their horses. Not once did the Huntsman close his eyes and Snow never protested. She knew it would be wasted breath. Instead she watched him as he watched everything else. His shoulders were tight with tension and she wanted nothing more than to run her fingers over him, to soothe and comfort him the way he always did for her.

At sunset, they stopped again briefly. Even with her small naps the Huntsman allowed her each time they stopped, Snow was finding it more and more difficult to get moving again. Even in the Dark Forest they had rested more than this, and with her lack of sleep, Snow was getting ill-tempered. As the Huntsman began to pack up again she grabbed his hand.

"Eric, let us stay here and rest for the night." She knew he would protest and he did, but Snow wasn't going to let him win this one. "You have had less sleep than I, and I can barely stay awake on my horse. You are being foolish, Eric!"

"Snow," he argued. "This isn't up for discussion. In case you haven't realised there is an army after you, and I'm not going to just sit here when they could be upon us any second."

"No!" Snow folded her arms and pouted. She knew it was childish but she couldn't have cared less. "I'm not getting back on that horse until we've both had a decent rest."

Despite his anger, Snow saw a flicker of humor in the Huntsman's glare. It made the whole situation a little less tense and gave Snow a shred of confidence. Then it all evaporated into thin air when he stood up and pulled her with him. "Act like a child, and I'll treat you like a child," he said as he threw her over his shoulder and smacked her bottom.

Snow gasped. It didn't hurt, it was the loud smack that shocked her more than anything. "Eric! Put me down right now. That is an order!" She yelled at him and he dropped her to the ground in an instant. Picking herself up off the ground, Snow was relieved to see that the glimmer of humor in his face hadn't vanished completely as she had previously thought.

"An order? Well, well, my dearest Queen. Please, if you want control, then by all means take it." He stared at her, challenging her. "Go on, order away. I'll follow you for a change, _Your Highness_."

Snow groaned. "Eric, I don't want to lead, I don't want to order you around and I don't want to make you angry. I trust you with my life, but I don't know how long that will last if you end up passing out from exhaustion half way through an ambush. You were never like this in the Dark Forest, so what on earth is the matter? Why can't we just stop for heaven's sake?!"

That was it. All traces of humor where permanently gone from the Huntsman's face and his eyes became dark and hooded.

"Do you know how Sara died?"

Snow swallowed hard. _Oh, no, _she thought. "No. It's not my business, I never wanted to ask." Snow immediately regretted ever saying anything. She wished she'd just kept he mouth shut, got on the horse and did as she was told.

"The Queen's brother came for her. He told me just before I killed him."

Snow felt her stomach churn. She didn't want to hear this.

"He went looking for women for Ravenna. Knowing Sara, she put up a fight and he killed her. But not before he'd had his way. People in the village heard her cries but nobody tried to stop it. It makes me sick to think of it, of her laying there dying while he defiled her."

"Eric-" Snow tried to stop him, but he continued.

"And then last night after they'd taken you. I saw you there, pinned down with those pigs about to do the same thing." He gripped Snow's shoulders. "And you wonder why we have to keep moving? I have to get you as far away from these people as possible. Don't you understand? I won't lose you the same way I lost Sara."

Snow stared into his eyes. His dark, hooded eyes. They carried so much pain, they had seen so much. "Yes, I understand, Eric. I really do." She put her hands on his face. "But this isn't going to help me, or you. It might just get us killed. I know you can see sense in that."

Snow wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his chest. She just wanted all of it to go away. The Huntsman's arms went around her immediately, encasing her protectively the way they always did.

Snow sighed into him as the warmth from his body spread through her. "I wish we were in my bed. The feeling of the sun shining in on our skin, with no one to interrupt. No worries, no problems. Sometimes I wish we could run away."

"You don't mean that," the Huntsman whispered into her hair.

"I know I don't. But it would be nice to live in a little cabin in the woods. With a husband that wasn't picked out for me."

"Come," the Huntsman said suddenly.

"Where are we going?"

"We'll find a better place to spend the night," he said as he dragged her towards the horses.

"Why? Surely this place will be enough?" Snow looked around the small clearing. They were definitely high, but they weren't well and truly deep in the mountains yet. With the sun quickly disappearing, Snow didn't fancy spending another minute venturing any further.

But the Huntsman shook his head. "No, it's too open."

Snow rolled her eyes. Fine. As long as he was agreeing to spend the night somewhere, she could spend a few more minutes looking for somewhere better to camp.

It was dark before she knew it but the full moon shone brightly above them, giving them enough light to continue searching. Before long, and much to Snow's amazement, they stumbled upon cave. It was small, hidden in the side of a rocky foothill and just big enough for two or three people.

"I suppose this'll do," the Huntsman said as he jumped off his horse.

Soon the horses were tied up at a nearby tree and Snow and the Huntsman sat together inside the small cave. Now that it was dark, it was getting colder by the second. Snow clenched her teeth to stop them from chattering and pulled the Huntsman's coat around her tighter. The wind had picked up outside and the trees blew around fiercely.

"I'm glad we found this cave," Snow shivered as she spoke. "Do you think the horses will be alright out there?"

The Huntsman wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer. "They'll be fine. We may have to leave them soon. Even though they are faster, the further and higher we travel, the more difficult it will be for the horses. It will be easier for us to walk."

Snow didn't say anything. She'd become attached to her horse and saying goodbye didn't sound very appealing to her. "Is there any more food?" she asked, changing the subject.

The Huntsman rummaged through the sack he'd untied from his horse and pulled out the nearly empty water flask and strips of dried beef wrapped in cloth. "This is all that's left," he said, offering her the meat. "I'll have to hunt soon and we need to find some water."

Snow nodded as she chewed the beef strips. "There was a stream, I saw it this morning. I can't hear it anymore but maybe there is another not far from here."

"We'll look in the morning. Now eat up then close your eyes. We have to leave before sunrise."

Just sitting still for a few moments out of the wind and huddled next to the Huntsman made Snow's eyes droop. It didn't take long at all before Snow found herself drifting to sleep, beef still clutched in her frozen hands.

* * *

Snow woke up in a cold sweat and gasping for air. She clutched her head; she could still hear people screaming, images of people dying around her and Duke Hammond's lifeless eyes still flashed through her mind. It was as if the rotten smell of the man who seized her still filled her nose and she coughed and choked as she tried to catch her breath. She hadn't thought about the attack much as she had tried hard to push it from her mind. Now it seemed she was reliving the entire thing in her mind. She needed to think about something else. She needed an escape.

Snow stared outside the cave. It was still dark, and the wind still ripped through the trees. The Huntsman sat beside her, leaning against the cave wall and sound asleep. Snow sat back quietly and rested her head against him. His deep, gentle breathing and heartbeat calmed her a little but she couldn't close her eyes again.

She lifted her shaky hand and touched the huntsman's face gently as not to wake him. Maybe if she just touched at him, her mind would settle. Since her birthday, he'd felt so distant. Reserved and hesitant almost. Snow knew it was the attack; the situation was weighing on him heavily. Her fingers trailed over his lips and down his neck, skimming just inside the collar of his shirt. He stirred and Snow froze, but his breathing was quickly back to its deep and even rhythm. She hardly got to see him sleeping for he was always gone when she woke, and it saddened her for it was such a glorious sight. He looked ten years younger. With a sudden urge to kiss him, Snow waited until she was sure he was sleeping soundly then quietly and carefully moved onto his lap, straddling him. Just as her lips were about to touch his, they spoke.

"What are you doing?" he mumbled with his eyes still shut.

Snow froze and bit her lip. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to wake you," she whispered.

"Hmm, wonderful effort," he mumbled back sarcastically, this time opening his eyes to look at her. "You should be asleep."

"I had a bad dream, well, memories at least. I can't sleep."

"So you decided to wake me as well?"

"I said I was sorry. I tried not to."

The Huntsman laughed quietly. "It's alright. I've been woken in worse ways," he said as he ran his hands up her thighs and over her hips.

Snow took that as forgiveness and waited no longer to kiss him. The smell of him was intoxicating, the feeling of his hands moving all over her sent shivers down her spine but warmed her all at once.

"I feel like I haven't touched you in years," she whispered as she took a breath.

"Aye," the Huntsman whispered heavily as he kissed along her jaw, down her neck and along her collarbone.

The feeling was making Snow's head spin and the memories of the attack began to fade like smoke in the wind. Her arms found their place around the hunter's neck and she kissed him again, pressing herself into him.

The Huntsman groaned. "What are you doing to me, Snow?" It was more of a statement than a question and he smiled into her kiss. "You have bewitched me woman, I swear it."

His words only added fuel to her fire. Snow thought she was going to convulse any second. Suddenly feeling very bold she climbed off of the Huntsman, tore off her thick stockings and boots and began fumbling with his belt buckle.

The Huntsman grabbed her hands and held them by her side. Even in the darkness Snow could see his bewildered expression. "Snow–" he started.

"Don't," Snow cut him off. "Please don't stop me. I need this; I need you," Snow climbed back on the Huntsman somewhat expecting he would throw her off and tell her to go back to sleep, but he didn't.

"So stubborn," the Huntsman whispered almost to himself and he kissed her, trailing down her throat and neck the way that made Snow melt.

If it wasn't so bone-chillingly cold, she would have torn his shirt off and run her hands over him, touching and memorizing every contour of his well-build chest and stomach. Instead she focused her attentions elsewhere, and she managed to finally free him, ripping off his belt and tearing at the laces in his pants.

The Huntsman positioned himself under her and Snow gently sat down on him, exclaiming softly as he filled her. She was well accustomed to him, she knew his body; how he felt against her and the way he moved, and she loved it.

Snow cried out as she moved on him, letting him fill her again and again, until all the empty places were gone. The Huntsman had felt Snow's anxiety the moment she woke him. He knew she was seeking comfort and he was only too happy to help. He could sense the way his touch calmed her; he heard it in her voice, the way she sang his name.

Snow's whole body tightened around him as she finally let go of everything, letting him wash away the pain and sorrow. He too came to his own, flooding her, filling her, making her complete in all the ways she wasn't without him. Being together was like coming home; the familiarity, feeling and smell of all the things one loves in their home. And Snow knew hers was with Eric, wherever they were.


End file.
